Yours, Mine and Ours
by Kanata Saionji
Summary: Chapter 21 :D Past Meets Present! A lil explanation behind Kanata's last words from previous Chapter...! Do check it out peeps!
1. Reminiscence

**Yours, Mine and Ours**

**Author**: Kanata Saionji

**Genre: **Romance/Family/Drama

**Summary: **Kanata Saionji, the only son of a multi-millionaire, issuccessful in all aspects. He is highly qualified and is the heart-throb for many women. But also, he is in trouble… loads and loads of trouble. Read and review…

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong solely to whosoever created them. But **"Yours, Mine and Ours"** belongs to the author in the general pattern. Thank you. **And this is not an adaptation of the movie!!!**

The music in the discotheque was more than he could take. It was his first time there and he started to hate it already. His auburn irises rolled in frustration as he saw his friends order what he could assume as a month's worth of alcohol. Having tasted nothing but dinner-wine before this, the brunet found it hard to sit comfortably in his chair, as their ordered drinks arrived.

He looked at his watch irritably. It flashed 2300. He sighed lightly. In one hour he would be twenty-five and the one person he wants to be with has no time for him. He took out his mobile again and called his father for the nth time that day.

"Pick up, dad…" he chanted under his breath as his friends started filling their glasses.

"_The subscriber you're trying to call is currently busy. Please try again later…"_

He dropped his phone in frustration to the floor and picked up his glass and finished it in a gulp. He slammed his glass back on the table much to the amazement and shock of his friends. Never before had they seen their best friend drink.

"Refill…" he muttered, cocking his eyebrows.

They obeyed seeing as it was his money they were devouring. He closed his auburn orbs tightly and titled his head back as he drank his second glass of vodka.

Hatred as he had felt never before surged through his body, multiplied manifold by the alcohol. He had never hated his dad as much as he did that very moment.

Through his fifth glass, everything seemed a little blurred. He got to his feet, unsteadily and walked over to the dance floor. His auburn orbs were a little unfocussed and he was only lightly aware of bodies colliding onto him in the name of reckless drinking and dancing.

He was halfway through the crowd when he bumped into someone. She turned, her long blonde hair, moving as though a sudden breeze blew through the hall.

Even under the state he was currently in, he could make out that she was someone who doesn't belong there. Her emerald eyes looked a little puffed and she was completely flushed, as though she had too much to drink as well. She sniffed lightly as though she had been crying and was about to turn away when he moved in a flash of a movement and stopped her from turning.

She looked at him a little confused and he asked, "A dance…?"

She frowned and then before she even responded, he slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her close. She flinched. He might have too if he had been hugged by a stranger. But he had completely no idea why he was suddenly attracted to this blonde.

After a few seconds, he felt her hand wrap around his neck. He felt her breath fall on his cold neck and he felt blood rise throughout his body. It was his first time ever with a girl and that girl turned out to be a stranger.

He hugged her closer to him and suddenly he felt all his anger and frustration towards his dad ebb away. The music, though still loud enough to break his earlobe, suddenly seemed too light. It almost sounded as a melody as he held on to this blonde.

He pulled away lightly and looked into her face.

"Kanata Saionji…"

She looked at him a little confused and then said, "s-so…?"

"I'm Kanata…" he rephrased, his voice sounded too husky.

"Oh…" she said and then with a small smile replied, "Miyu Kouzuki…"

"Nice to meet you Miyu…" he said with a smile and closed the distance between their lips.

His auburn orbs were closed lightly and he hugged her closer. Her emerald irises, first wide with shock, started to close as well as she pulled him closer and Kanata could unconsciously hear his watch beep signaling that it was midnight.

**Chapter 1**

**Reminiscence**

**Eighty days later**…

BEEPBEEPBEEP

Kanata woke up in panic and shock as his alarm went off. He looked at the time and pushed his hand into his brunet locks and closed his eyes in frustration. He got out of his master bed and pushed his feet into his slippers and walked to his bathroom, yawning.

After a quick shower, he pulled into a royal-black suit over his silky-blue shirt. He sensed it was going to be a tiring day after a quick look at his agenda. So, he dropped his tie and undid the top button of his shirt. He didn't bother to comb his handsome locks of brunet hair and putting on his Wednesday shining black shoes, he walked out of his room, putting on his shades while closing his door.

"Good Morning Mr. Saionji," greeted his graying French-butler, the moment Kanata stepped out his room.

"Hn," muttered Kanata and walked right past him without another word. But the old butler caught up to him and continued.

"Your breakfast is ready sir…" he continued, with every step, "if you would…"

He was walking through the main hall when the butler continued, "shall we deliver it to your office, sir…?"

The two security guards opened the beautiful doors to his mansion as he walked out with his butler tailing him going, "sir…"

He stepped into his Mercedes and closed the door with a snap and muttered, "what are you waiting for…? To the office…"

The butler sighed as he saw his master leave the mansion grounds in his Mercedes. He walked to the doors and one of the security guards smirked and said, "Everyday… the same routine…"

"Yes," said the butler with a frown, "but he never listens…"

"Better not tell this to his face…" warned the other guard.

"Yea…" agreed the first guard, "Mr. Saionji has a nasty temper sometimes…"

"If only his mother were here…" the butler sighed, "at least his father could've been here to take care of the lad…"

The guards were silent to this statement. The butler had been in the family even when the late Mrs. Saionji had been around. So, he knew more about their present master since he had been around even before the brunet lad was born.

The butler shook his head lightly going, "I just wish that he could be happy…"

**One hour later**

"Completely useless!" exclaimed Kanata as he dropped a file on the conference table with anger surging in his auburn eyes, "total load of crap…! Am I not paying you all…? What have you to show for it…?"

"But sir…" started a raven-haired in a timid voice, "there was a problem…"

"I don't need any excuses!" he exclaimed, with so much force that she almost cringed in her chair.

In all in, it had been a bad day for the Research Department of the Saionji Group of Companies, Main Brach (Tokyo Division). The Managing Director and owner of the company, twenty-five-year-old Kanata Saionji was the most feared man in the entire twenty-storey building.

After another one hour of shouting at them, Kanata left the conference hall, with his secretary tailing right behind him. As soon as he was out of ear-shot, everybody breathed a sigh of relief.

"I hate it when his temper breaks out like that," said a plump guy in his early forties, wiping sweat off his forehead, despite the fact that the hall was centrally air conditioned.

"I can never believe that with such good looks someone can be so mean," said a beautiful looking brunet, her blue eyes twinkling, "I wonder what he's like in—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Yuki," said a wizened old man, who looked calm and serene, "Mr. Saionji does not like you talking stuff like that, remember…"

Yuki rolled her eyes and didn't respond.

A few doors away, the brunet opened the door to his office with such rage that his secretary was a little afraid that the door might infringe. He walked into his office and dropped on his revolving cushion chair and leaning back, closed his eyes, but not relaxing.

His raven-haired secretary looked at him a little uneasily as she was not sure whether he was still angry or not.

Then suddenly his intercom beeped. He didn't open his eyes but his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. She picked it up at once and said, "Kanata Saionji's office…"

She frowned and then nodded her head.

She glanced at Kanata a little fearfully and then said into the receiver, "he can't see anyone right now… maybe after an hour or so, perhaps…?"

Hearing this, Kanata relaxed. Yes, he needed some rest. Last night, all of his dreams were fully on the one night he had lost control and had too much to drink. He had crossed all of his principles and had too much to drink. If that was not enough, he had actually spent the night with a blonde. His sanctity had been lost forever.

He closed his eyes and screwed his memory to remember what had happened. He remembered waking up in a motel a little close to the nightclub where he had thrown a party for his friends on the last night of him being twenty-four, with a heavy head. Only then, had he realized that he had been there with the blonde whom he had kissed at the club. But she had left even before he had woken up. But amazingly, none of his belongings were missing.

So, this blonde had not been a thief or even a slut. She must have been a normal woman in this busy town, with a bad day.

He sighed, with no apparent reason.

He had a lot of work to do. He had no time to brood over some blonde he hooked up with on his birthday.

**Six hours later**

Kanata finally closed the last file on his table. He sighed in relief as he thought about the warm bed in his mansion and how welcoming just a glass of water would be if he could relax and rest.

He got up from his seat and then pulled his coat off of his seat when his secretary knocked on his door.

"Come in…" muttered Kanata, curtly.

She came in and said, "There's been someone to see you since this morning sir…"

"Ask them to come tomorrow…" said Kanata as he put on his coat and fixed his shirt absent-mindedly.

"I already tried telling her that sir," reasoned the secretary, shrugging, "but she wants to see you sir…"

"I don't have time for this," said Kanata, irritably as he walked over to the door.

"But she's been waiting for seven hours now, sir…" said the secretary, uneasily.

Kanata stopped dead.

"What does she want?" asked Kanata, almost lazily.

"She wants to talk to you, sir…"

"Name…?"

"Er… ya… Kouzuki…" said the secretary, "Miyu Kouzuki…"

Kanata frowned, thinking. Miyu… Miyu Kouzuki…

"_Kanata Saionji…"_

_She looked at him a little confused and then said, "s-so…?"_

"_I'm Kanata…" he rephrased, his voice sounded too husky._

"_Oh…" she said and then with a small smile replied, "Miyu Kouzuki…"_

"_Nice to meet you Miyu…" he said with a smile and closed the distance between their lips. _

"Shit!" muttered Kanata under his breath.

After a quick thought, he turned to his secretary and said, "Ask her to come up here…"

The secretary looked a little confused as he slipped off his coat and dropped to his seat again in frustration.

"Y-yes sir…"

In the few minutes that took for the secretary to escort the blonde who had been haunting his dreams. He closed his eyes and wondered what she might want with him.

He didn't want to think about it and decided to wait and hear it from herself.

He closed his eyes and massaged his temples when he heard the soft knock on his door. He muttered, "Come in…" without looking up.

"Erm…?"

Her voice broke his stance and despite himself he looked up. And there she stood, fidgeting lightly and completely crimson in her face. All the anger and frustration he had felt a few minutes ago seemed to melt away for some unknown reason just like back at the club a few months ago.

"Sit down…" he said, curtly.

She sat down, a little uncomfortably. Her emerald orbs were fixed on her lap and he could make out her hands cringing together in uneasiness.

"Er-.." started Kanata, unable to start the conversation, "you want anything to drink…?"

"Um…" she said, fidgeting again, her hair almost covering her face.

Kanata found it hard to keep his patience. He was not used to getting replies like this. All or nothing was always his policy. This blonde was testing his nerves.

"Well…?" he asked, almost irritably.

"I'm s-sorry for in-intruding like t-this…" she said at once and Kanata sensed waterfalls.

Kanata clenched his teeth to stop himself from shouting.

"What do you want…?" he asked and he wished at once he had been a little less rude.

The blonde shuddered and tears formed at her emerald orbs at once. He bit his lower lip and was about to open his mouth to apologize when she got to her feet.

He got to his feet as well.

"I'm pregnant with you're your child Mr. Saionji," she said firmly, tears rolling down her cheek.

Kanata jaw-dropped and his auburn orbs opened wide. His heart almost stopped and he knew for sure that his world stopped at that very moment.

**End Chapter 1**

**A/N: **Hey guys! How was the first chapter? I tried out a new genre with this and I was inspired to write this one after finishing **"Because I love her".** Don't forget to review. And if it's a little too much for y'all, I'll delete it right away.

Now, for today's thought:

"_**Loneliness is a nice feeling, beyond words, when we choose it ourselves. But it's horrible when others make us choose it"**_


	2. Hasty Decisions

**Yours, Mine and Ours**

**Reiteration of the First Chapter:**

"_Kanata Saionji…"_

_She looked at him a little confused and then said, "s-so…?"_

"_I'm Kanata…" he rephrased, his voice sounded too husky._

"_Oh…" she said and then with a small smile replied, "Miyu Kouzuki…"_

"_Nice to meet you Miyu…" he said with a smile and closed the distance between their lips. _

He closed his eyes and massaged his temples when he heard the soft knock on his door. He muttered, "Come in…" without looking up.

"Erm…?"

"Well…?" he asked, almost irritably.

"I'm s-sorry for in-intruding like t-this…" she said at once and Kanata sensed waterfalls.

"What do you want…?" he asked and he wished at once he had been a little less rude.

"I'm pregnant with you're your child Mr. Saionji," she said firmly, tears rolling down her cheek.

Kanata jaw-dropped and his auburn orbs opened wide. His heart almost stopped and he knew for sure that his world stopped at that very moment.

**Chapter 2**

**Hasty Decisions**

"Wh-wh-what?" stuttered the brunet, his auburn irises wide with shock.

Never—not even once in his entire twenty-five years of life on this earth, had _the_ Kanata Saionji ever stuttered; or even caught off-guard for that matter. It's just not him. But not tonight… tonight's the night he lost his balance.

Miyu turned a shade of bright crimson hue and with her head bowed muttered, "I-I'm p-p-pregnant w-with your child Mr. Saionji".

Kanata's head started to spin lightly and it took his entire exhaust of willpower and pride to keep his stand and not faint. He looked at her almost disbelievingly and then took his right hand to his forehead, with his eyes closed tight.

He breathed in. He breathed out. He opened his eyes. She was still there. No dream.

And then, before he could even stop himself, he asked the first question that came to his mind.

"How can you be sure it's mine…?"

He knew he was rude. He knew it was killing her. But he was desperate to get out of this situation. If it got out, it would be hell for him. A complete hell…

"What…?" she asked, her tears suddenly stopped in their path.

"You heard me," Kanata said, frustrated and asked again through clenched teeth, "how can you be sure it's mine…?"

Her lips trembled lightly and she bit them to stop them from all those shivers.

"How…?" she asked, her voice suddenly all shrill and coated with rage, "how you ask…?"

Despite himself, Kanata backed away a step.

"Because Mr. Saionji," she said, her voice rising higher with every waking second and finished in almost a shout, "you are the only guy I have ever done it with!"

Kanata looked at her uneasily as the blonde broke out crying again. She covered her face and tears streamed through them. His heart felt very heavy as he stood there looking at this crying blonde.

"Crap!" he muttered, more to himself than to her, "Idiot! Goddammit! Shit!"

Miyu looked up at him in shock, her tears stopping at the sound of his voice. She watched as Kanata walked to his seat and got his coat and pulled it over himself. He was muttering to himself as he walked to the door. She was in complete shock as he opened the door and moved to leave.

Panic started to rise inside her throat as she saw the brunet walk out of the room.

But Kanata stopped at the threshold and turned with a glare, "are you coming or _not_…?"

**

* * *

**

The fifteen minute drive in the Mercedes was not enjoyable for the blonde. The brunet was driving at maddening speed and Miyu had her eyes tight shut and didn't open them until she realized that the car was slowing down. She had heard constant mutterings from the brunet from the moment he had dismissed his driver and asked her to climb into the car with him.

He opened his side of the car's door and got out. Miyu, trembling lightly, stretched her arm and with some difficulty opened the door and got out as well. She turned around and saw the brunet walking briskly towards a magnificent five-star hotel. Miyu followed closing her mouth with a snap.

She finally caught up with him as he was speaking to the lady at the desk.

"A table for two…"

"But we are currently full, sir…" the lady was trying to explain.

Kanata reached into his coat pocket roughly and pulled out a Golden card. He slammed it on the desk and repeated almost menacingly through clenched teeth, "A table for two…"

The receptionist gulped and with trembling hands took the card. Miyu almost shuddered as she realized the depth of the trouble she was in right now.

"A private parlor…" muttered Kanata as a waiter came by to direct them to their seats.

A few minutes later, Miyu gulped as Kanata walked beside the waiter, with his hands into his pant-front pockets, with a frown in his handsome façade.

"This would be your seats for the night sir and ma'am," said the waiter good-naturedly as he opened the small doors to the private parlor Kanata requested for.

Kanata took his seat irritably and Miyu took hers reluctantly.

"Anything to drink…?" asked the waiter.

"Hot coffee…" said Kanata.

"And for you, ma'am…?" asked the waiter turning to Miyu.

Miyu blushed lightly and then after a whole lot of fidgeting said, "t-tea, please…"

The waiter smiled at Miyu and with a bow to each left the parlor to get the drinks.

Silence enveloped the two for a few seconds. The waiter returned with the drinks and placed them before the two. He opened his mouth to ask if they were going to order anything when Kanata said curtly, "we'll call you when we are ready to order…"

Kanata looked into his coffee and his forehead creased in thought as he wondered what's going to happen from thereon. He had no idea what he was planning to do and none at all on what he was going to say to her.

"I'm sorry…"

Kanata looked up, surprised.

The blonde mustered a small smile and repeated "I'm sorry Mr. Saionji…" tears threatened to flow as she continued, "I should have got out the minute I saw the size of your office building…"

"What…?" he asked questioningly, "what are you talking about…?"

She gave him another depressed smile and continued "I came to ask you what I should do with… um…" she looked down, unable to meet his eye.

Kanata looked down at once.

"But…" she continued and he looked up again, trying to figure out where she was going with this.

"But what…?"

"But Mr. Saionji…" she said, getting to her feet, "you are a busy man… and I guess I should've gone to the doctor the minute I found out…"

"What…?" asked Kanata, getting to his feet as well, and giving her an accusing glare.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time, Mr. Saionji…" she walked away from the table and extended her hand to open the door when she felt his grab her other wrist. She froze at the sudden contact.

"Explain." That was all he said as he steered her around to look into her eyes.

Miyu gulped and then started with a crimson face, "I-I found out yesterday morning that I was… er…"

Kanata was losing patience with this woman. She seems to be blushing and stuttering and fidgeting and making him lose his temper. But for some reason, he was trying very hard not to shout or yell at her.

"Then…?" he asked, not letting go of her wrist yet.

"Then…" she said, relaxing to his grip, "then, I had to tell you… because you have to know… as it's half yours…"

Kanata didn't reply.

"I wanted to ask you," she said, her eyes focused on something on the clean marble-tiled floor, "…ask you what to do next…"

Kanata pondered on that for awhile. Finally, he asked after much thought, "what do **you** want to do…?"

Whatever she had been expecting, this was not it. She looked taken aback at the sudden query, but after a second, looked thoughtful.

"I want to keep it…" she said slowly, and Kanata could sense her heart beat fast from the way her wrist pulsed. He looked at her expectant and then, she looked at him sadly and said, "But I can't…"

"Why not…?" asked Kanata at once in his curt voice.

She flinched at his tone. Kanata gave her a light apologetic look and freed her wrist off his grasp.

"Because…" she said tears rolling down her cheeks and finished in a whisper, "because I don't have anyone who'd take care of it with me…"

Kanata's heart almost stopped at her words. He didn't know what to say. Her words echoed inside his head again and again.

She looked at his confused state and then said uncertainly, "I guess I'd better go to the doctor…"

"For what…?" he asked before he could stop himself.

She frowned and muttered almost uncertainly, "To abort of course…"

"Do you really think I'm going to let you destroy something that's half mine…?"

Miyu's eyes widened at these words.

"But Mr. Saionji…" she asked, confusedly, "What… what can… can we do…?"

Kanata gulped and uttered the three words he never dreamed he would use on someone he barely knew.

"Let's get married".

**

* * *

**

Kanata looked at his mobile with growing irritation. He had already received twenty-three missed calls but he was in no state to respond to any of them. He was presently sitting on a hard wooden chair, tapping his feet impatiently inside the Dressing Section of the St. Joseph Wedding Cathedral.

His soon to be wife, was busy inside one of the dressing rooms getting into a brand new wedding dress. He could still remember the look on the lady who worked there's face when he asked her to get the blonde a brand new wedding dress when usually people rushing into marriage would rather rent it.

But Kanata was not going to rent anything in his life. Nothing he used shall be second-hand. The blonde had picked out a simple one seeing as he was paying for it but he had overridden all her protests and forced her into picking a very beautiful and not to mention a costly one instead.

Kanata had booked a Minister for 8pm and it was already quarter to eight. He was getting impatient by the minute. She had been in there for about half an hour now and still showed no signs of coming out. Giving him spacious time was not what he needed right now. He didn't want to think. He didn't want to think over his decision.

He sighed as he evoked his own words.

"_Let's get married"._

What a stupid thing to say!

Though there might be millions of reasons why he shouldn't be here, he had one tiny reason why he wanted to do this. And the reason was simple.

At that moment, the door to the dressing room opened and one of the helpers got out with the blonde's previous dress and a huge smile.

"You are very lucky to have such a beautiful bride…" said raven-haired helper with a cheerful smile.

Kanata tried not to snap at her but he felt his jaw-drop as his bride walked out.

His immediate thought was, _"the helper was so wrong… beautiful would be an understatement…"_

She gave him a small and embarrassed smile. But Kanata didn't have anything to say. He had never thought about how his bride would look like. But now…

Her long blonde hair bounced lightly as she walked lightly towards him. Her face was in crimson hue with her lips around the same color and her emerald orbs moving around a lot. The dress was only a small addition to her overwhelming beauty. It was, like all wedding dresses, white and was decorated with patterned roses.

"Erm…" she stuttered, going even a brighter shade of crimson as she noticed him looking at her intently.

"Ah..!" he snapped out of his sudden blankness and turning away at once said, "let's go then…"

His hand extended to his forehead at once, trying to hide the small tinge of mauve that had crept across his cheeks.

Within minutes, the two were standing before a minister in a solitary wedding hall. As the minister went about with the usual lines, Miyu asked through the corner of her mouth, "You know, if this is too weird, we could always back out…"

"Don't talk," he muttered back, "or I'll get confused!"

Miyu shut her mouth at once. She was in a more confused state than him but she'd rather not talk about it seeing as this was the best way, according to him and for some unknown reason, she found it easy to go by his way.

"Do you, Kanata Saionji, take her to be your lawfully wedded wife through health and sickness…?"

The pastor was going on and on and Kanata found it really hard to concentrate. He knew this was a major decision and he should have consulted someone before taking it. But he didn't want to. He wanted to do this. And he wanted to do this out of his own decision.

"…till death shall part you…"

Kanata choked but with all the courage he could muster, he muttered, "I do…"

With those words, he knew he sealed a contract. A contract signifying him to be with this blonde till they found the need to separate.

His head blanked out for awhile as the pastor asked the same question to the blonde. He closed his eyes and waited for her reply, his heart doing some sort of drum-roll.

A second after the pastor finished with his question, no reply came from the blonde. He turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow. She forced herself not to meet his gaze and bowed a little, her blonde hair covering her face.

"Hey…" Kanata started.

"I do…"

"I now, pronounce you man and wife…" said the pastor cheerfully, "you may now, kiss the bride…"

Kanata rolled his eyes thinking, _"that's what started this stupid mess"._

**End Chapter 2**

**A/N: **Thanks for all those awesome reviews people! I was really inspired and thus came out the second chapter, sooner than expected. :-)… How was this one..? Cliché..? Good…? Nice…? Worse…? Whatever you think, please review…!!!!

Now, for today's thought:

**Life is not about waiting for the storm to pass.**

**It's about learning to Dance in the Rain.**

**Enjoy every moment of your Life.**


	3. Ambiguity and Lucidity

**Yours, Mine and Ours**

**Reiteration of the Second Chapter:**

"Do you, Kanata Saionji, take her to be your lawfully wedded wife through health and sickness…?"

Kanata choked but with all the courage he could muster, he muttered, "I do…"

"I do…"

"I now, pronounce you man and wife…" said the pastor cheerfully, "you may now, kiss the bride…"

Kanata rolled his eyes thinking, _"that was what started this stupid mess"._

**Chapter 3**

**Ambiguity and Lucidity**

Not for the first time in his life, Kanata found it hard to digest reality. As he took off his suit and tossed it on the massive crimson bed in the Honeymoon suite of "The Takeshi Hotel", he almost felt as though he might puke at the sight of the room. He was unable to believe his luck when the receptionist of the said hotel offered them the Honeymoon suite, which for some odd reason was a few of the only ones unoccupied.

And now, he was to spend the night at the hotel with the pregnant blonde—who by the way is his wife presently. He raced through his memories searching for a much worse embarrassing situation than this but only in vain. He sighed as he sat down on the Heart-shaped bed, assuring himself that this was officially his worst day.

"Oh my god!" came an exclamation from inside the bathroom and Kanata got to his feet at once.

And from inside came his blonde wife looking excited for the first time in the entire day. He looked at her half-irritated and half-questioning. She smiled at the brunet widely and said, "Did you know that there is a heart-shaped bath-tub in there…?"

Kanata gave her such a sharp glare that she flinched lightly. He muttered something under his breath and sat back down on the bed. The softness of the bed almost made him feel sick. He was never used to this and was not ready for it either.

"I'm sorry…"

Kanata rolled his auburn irises almost unnoticeably and with his hands on his face, said almost irritated, "stop apologizing…"

Miyu muttered, "I'm sorry… I mean… uh…"

He felt the bed cringe lightly as she sat down a feet away from him on the crimson bed. He could almost feel her gaze on him—neither angry nor sad. He finally, looked up and got to his feet. He gave her a sideways glance and saw his worry mirrored in her emerald orbs.

Suddenly—

"Oh my god!" she squealed getting to her feet with excitement filling her eyes again, "An aquarium!"

Kanata had to exercise a lot of self-control to stop from hitting his head in the wall. He sighed as he watched the blonde examine the small fish-tank with much more interest that he had ever showed his own home. He sighed at the thought of how she'd react at the sight of his house.

He walked over to the balcony, which was by the fish-tank and looked up at the sky. The stars were outshined by the lights from the city and barely a few were visible.

He sighed at the thought of what everybody would say if he brought her home tomorrow, introducing her as his newly wedded wife. Yes, he could've taken her home and not turn refugee at a hotel but he couldn't do it—not at once.

He needed time to think. Yes, he got a lot of time to think when she had been buying herself a few clothes at the gift shop inside the St. Joseph Wedding Cathedral, one of which—a pair of blue jeans and a denim shirt—she was wearing at the moment. But that had not been enough.

He had to think about what he was going to say to a lot of people. How could he simply say that he married her cause he knocked her up…? That would be too much of an embarrassment for both of them.

This was turning to be the worst decision he had ever made in his entire life. He should have thought it through thoroughly. He was the one who always insisted to others about the demerits of hasty decisions and now…

His cell-phone rang for the umpteenth time. He had no intention of answering it until he glanced at the caller ID.

It was his Dad—Hosho Saionji.

How many times had he wished that his father would answer his calls! But now, his dad was actually calling **him**. And he didn't know what he wanted to say to his old man.

"_Kanata…?"_

Kanata's heart almost stopped. It seemed like since eternity since he had heard his father calling his name. He wondered why his dad was calling him now…?

"Dad…?" he croaked.

He felt the glance that the blonde suddenly gave him from near the fish-tank.

"_I have important news to tell you Kanata…"_

Kanata frowned. But merely said, "So do I dad…"

"_I'll go first," _said his father and he wondered why his father was using his business tone on him, _"you remember my business partner, right?"_

"Mr. Hanakomachi…?" asked Kanata, loosening his collar.

"_Yes… he offered to become Family, Kanata…"_

Kanata frowned. He was confused so he didn't respond. He wanted his father to finish what he was trying to tell him.

"_His daughter is very beautiful, my son…"_ said his father and the brunet's heart almost drowned, _"she'd make a great partner to you…"_

Kanata stood there with his mobile to his ear, listening to his father's voice, his mind completely blank. His one chance to be with his dad and he blew it. He blew it on a couple of glasses of alcohol.

"_I sent Pierre details regarding her and—"_

"I'm sorry dad…" said Kanata in almost a whisper.

"_What…?"_ asked his father in a slightly put-off tone.

"I can't do that…" said Kanata, trying to avoid bringing up the blonde as she was just a few feet away and however much she tried to ignore, his voice must be audible enough for her.

"_What are you talking about, Kanata?"_

Kanata closed his eyes lightly. His father was mad at him. He could sense it. It was same tone he uses on his staff when their work is not up to expectations. He gulped, still not sure how to convey the fact that he was already married.

"I'm saying I can't marry your partner's daughter, dad…" said Kanata so fast, with a mere hope that the speed would reduce the impact of the news. But he was very much mistaken.

Behind him, he felt the blonde get to her feet. He didn't want to turn. He didn't want to face her—not right now.

"_Why not?" _asked his father and Kanata could almost sense the control that the old man was exercising to keep his anger under check and not shout.

Kanata closed his eyes tightly and taking a deep breath muttered, "'cause I'm already married…"

There was silence.

Kanata opened his eyes, wondering why his father was not reacting.

"Dad…?"

And it started. His father ranted on and on about what an unworthy son he was being.

"_I can't believe you'd do this!" _

Kanata remained silent.

"_Completely worthless…!" _

More silence.

"_What's her name…?"_

Kanata finally found his voice and muttered softly, "Miyu… Miyu Kouzuki…"

His father continued shouting about how he was being stupid and unbelievably not like what a Saionji should be. Kanata remained silent through the entire speech and didn't know what to say and how to react.

His temper was rising with every word his father said and wondered when he'd actually break and start shouting back at his father for being irresponsible. But he knew he was too much of a coward to speak back to his father.

But he wasn't cowardly enough to switch off the phone. He hung up and looked at the mobile disgustedly. He walked to the fish-tank. Miyu looked at him circumspectly. He didn't turn to look at her. Instead, he looked at the clear water of the fish-tank. There was quite the number of colorful fishes in the tank as well as weird decorative items.

His cell rang again and he didn't even give it one glance before dropping it into the fish-tank. Beside him, the blonde gasped. He looked at the sinking mobile, its ringing going all gushed with bubbles forming from it's vibration inside the tank.

He turned around and walked over to the bed. He heard a light splash of water and he didn't have to turn around to realize that his new wife was taking the mobile out of the tank and placing it on the table.

He sat in the middle of the soft crimson bed, cross-legged. He felt anger rise through his body like a flaming torch, making it burn his insides. He had never been so angry and so stupid. What was he thinking when he asked her to marry him…?

He knew what he had been thinking. But that's not important. What is now important is how he's going to cope up with everything from then on. He sighed roughly and with his hands on either side of him, tilted his head back, with his auburn irises still closed.

He felt her sit down gently on the edge of the bed. He could feel her slightly worried gaze on him. He sat up straight and looked at her.

She flinched at his sharp gaze.

"I need to know about you," he said, trying to keep his voice under control for he could almost feel it cracking with all the stress that he was experiencing at the moment.

"Um…" she said, much to his irritation, "I'm Miyu Kouzuki…"

"Parents?" he asked curtly, trying to focus his attention on her.

"Miki and Yuu Kouzuki…" she answered, slowly as though afraid that he might yell at her.

He raised his eyebrows at her, motioning her to continue.

"They teach at Colorado University," she said, her head bowed a little.

"You're not from Tokyo," he said and made sure it didn't sound as an accusation or a question.

She gave him a small smile and said, "I'm from Heiomachi…"

He waited for her to continue, but since she didn't, he asked, "What do you do…?"

She hesitated. He frowned. Having Yale University professors as her parents, she must have some genetic talent. But doubt crept to his system at the way she started fidgeting lightly.

"Erm…" she started with a crimson face, refusing to look up, "I work at as a kindergarten teacher at Heiomachi…"

Kanata considered this for a moment.

"I know it's weird," she said suddenly and her sudden watery emerald orbs alarmed the brunet, "having such successful parents and being born a loser…"

Kanata frowned, "what…?"

Tears forced their way down her cheek. Kanata was completely helpless at this. He was never used to women crying before him. That was one of the reasons he avoided them for so long.

"Hey…" he started slowly.

"They're going to be really mad when they find out…" she sobbed, clinging onto the bedspread, her tears dropping on the crimson sheets, her hair covering almost her entire face.

Kanata pushed his hand into his brunet locks, at a loss for anything to say. After all, it's not as though people at his place would be inviting them with welcoming arms, would they?

"Don't…" he started, clearing his throat, "don't they know about you…? About what happened…?"

She shook her head lightly, sniffing. His hand moved to his neck slowly, scratching them in mere helplessness.

"Then how would you know that they would be mad…?" he asked, shrugging lightly.

She looked at him and said in a choked voice, "they never approved of anything I did… this would be no exception…"

There was silence only broken by the weird sound coming from Kanata's damp mobile on the table, dripping completely with aquarium water.

"What were you doing at the nightclub then…?"

Miyu bit her lip and fresh set of tears formed along her emerald orbs.

"Well… I had a bad day… er… I broke up with my boyfriend who lives here in Tokyo…" she said, not looking up at him.

Kanata didn't respond.

"How about you…?" she asked suddenly, making him look up.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she said, her voice soft, "tell me about you…"

"Kanata Saionji," he said, "managing director of Saionji Companies Private Limited…"

"I knew that much…" she piped almost inaudibly.

"I graduated from Yale two years ago…"

"Yale..?" she almost gasped.

Kanata merely narrowed his eyes and she silenced.

After another minute of silence, she asked, "Do you…? Er… never mind…"

"Do I…? What?" he asked impatiently.

She turned a brighter shade of crimson and asked almost in a low whisper, "Do you drink a lot…?"

He frowned and then enquired, "Alcohol…?"

She nodded, lightly.

"I don't…" he replied, "that night was the only time…"

She looked up amused and asked, "why… that one night…?"

"Cause I turned twenty-five and my dad didn't bother to even attend my call…" he said simply without a fleck of self-pity in his sharp and strong auburn irises.

"I'm sorry…" she said, her eyes filled with sadness.

"Stop apologizing," he said annoyed.

Then suddenly she chuckled. He frowned.

"What's so funny…?" he asked curtly.

She gave him a wide smile, "it's all difficult and all… but it's really funny that we hooked up on your birthday and got married on mine…"

It took Kanata about a whole minute to process the information. His frown turned to surprise as he finally understood. He glanced at his watch slowly. It gleamed 11:46pm—3/15

He looked at her questioningly and asked, "It's your birthday today?"

"Yeah…" she nodded and bent down again, "I turned twenty-five today…"

"Congratulations," he said tersely.

She gave him another smile.

"I guess I got you your worst present ever," he said much to the blonde's confusion.

"What's that…?" she asked, frowning lightly.

"Matrimony," he said with a small smirk.

"I've had worse," she assured him.

And they spent an entire minute looking at each other without a word. Finally, Kanata said, "you'd better go to sleep… we'd be heading to my place first thing tomorrow morning…"

"Um…" she stuttered.

"What..?" he asked, whilst getting to his feet.

"Er… nothing…" she said and added with a warm smile, "good night, Kanata…"

He analyzed her for a whole minute. It was really weird having someone to call him by his first name like that. It was as though she was family—which he reminded himself, she was.

He gave her a small smile.

He walked over to the love-seat and settled himself on it, a little uncomfortable. She gave him another small smile and tucked into the crimson tinted bed. He wondered what he was going to do from then on. But for some reason, he felt as though it would all work out fine.

Within minutes, the blonde was asleep. He looked at her intently wondering whether it could work out between them. As he saw her breath evenly, in her sleep, a smile crept across his lips unconsciously.

"'Night… Miyu…" he muttered, under his breath.

**End Chapter 3**

**A/N: **How was that? Hope it was worth your time. Since it's a brand new subject for me, I apologize if it's not worth the mark. And thanks for reading. Please, don't forget to review.

Now, for today's thought:

Mind Blowing Quote

_**When someone we love the most hurts us badly, **_

_**Taking it with a smile is the ultimate proof of a **_

_**Great Understanding**_…


	4. Renaissance

**Yours, Mine and Ours**

**A/N: **I'm sorry guys but since this story is in Alternate Universe, you cannot expect the characters would be the same. But I can guarantee a little that to some extent, their actual nature would be revealed. Thank you for reading.

**Reiteration of the Second Chapter:**

"I'm Miyu Kouzuki…"

"I work at as a kindergarten teacher at Heiomachi…"

"Kanata Saionji"

"Managing director of Saionji Companies Private Limited…"

"It's all difficult and all… but it's really funny that we hooked up on your birthday and got married on mine…"

"Congratulations"

"I guess I got you your worst present ever," he said much to the blonde's confusion.

"What's that…?" she asked, frowning lightly.

"Matrimony," he said with a small smirk.

"I've had worse," she assured him.

"Good night, Kanata…"

"'Night… Miyu…" he muttered, under his breath.

**Chapter 4**

**Renaissance**

When she woke up with a start at the break of dawn, it was only to awaken in an unfamiliar room. She massaged her head lightly, her blonde hair getting even messier with every other scratch. Her eyes were a little dazed and she couldn't quite focus right. She got to a sitting position.

The mattress under her was definitely not the same as in her small apartment in Heiomachi. She screwed her eyes and the first thing that she clearly saw was a handsome brunet sleeping peacefully on the scarlet love seat.

She got off the bed and walked over to him in sort of a daze. With every step she took, she remembered what had happened last night. A slight patch of crimson hue crept to her cheeks as she realized her state.

"_I now, pronounce you man and wife…" said the pastor cheerfully, "you may now, kiss the bride…"_

She got married last night.

She had always dreamed that her wedding day would be where she'd be the most happiest for she had the right to decide whom she wanted to get married to. All her life, her parents have taken almost all of her decisions—starting from her career to the place she lives in.

The first time she had ever taken her own decision was in Mizuki Yamamura—the guy she had believed to be the man of her dreams… the guy whom she had dated without her parents' consent for the past one year. And that didn't turn out so great.

She bit her lip, her hand moving towards her stomach. She massaged it lightly and wondered how everything turned that way… and so fast, at that. And she had taken another decision and she didn't have any idea whether it was for the good or bad.

Her brunet husband, shifted lightly in his sleeping position, almost uncomfortably. She glanced at him and cringed in guilt. They were in a massive suite in a five-star hotel—on his money. But whilst she got the comfortable bed, he was sleeping uneasily on the small seat.

She suddenly had a weird feeling inside her throat. She turned green lightly and rushed into the bathroom at once.

Nearly twenty minutes later, she poked her head out of the bathroom door pulling the fuzzy towel closer around her body. Since, unfortunately she had dropped the bathrobes into the water-filled tub she had to settle with the towels around her instead.

With her tongue between her teeth, she looked around and found that he brunet was nowhere to be seen in the room. Her emerald orbs spotted the bag of her newly purchased clothes beside the massive bed.

She took in a deep breath and concentrated hard. All she had to do was walk over to the bags, select a pair of presentable dress to wear to his place and get right back into the bathroom to change before he gets back from wherever he had left to.

She reached the bags with no problem. She selected the simple and elegant emerald full-sleeved top and the pair of formal black pants. She turned and the door to the room opened and the brunet walked in busy in what she could only guess as a new mobile.

"I told you Pierre… we would be there in an hour!" he said into the phone, his other hand to his forehead. He closed the door behind him without even glancing up to see the frozen blonde wrapped in a towel.

Miyu turned a bright shade of crimson and wondered what she was going to do. The brunet had his eyes closed in frustration and his hand messing up his hair. She wondered what she was going to do.

"Please understand Pierre!" he was saying into the phone with his back to her, "you can't tell dad…"

She took a step and he turned.

There was an awkward silence whilst, she gave him a forced and embarrassed smile and he looked at her—first with a frown which easily turned into a look of shock and surprise. A slight tinge of crimson hue spread across his cheeks and he turned around at once.

Miyu turned a bright shade of scarlet, and before she could even utter another word, the brunet walked right out of the room and closed the door with a snap.

"Oh man…" she whined and dropped on the bed, with her hands covering her face, "that was so embarrassing…!"

Outside, Kanata was standing with his back on the door, with his eyes closed and a flushed face.

Great—the last thing he wanted right now—more awkwardness and embarrassment. He scratched his forehead lightly and realized that he was still in the middle of speaking with Pierre—his butler and caretaker.

He lifted the new mobile, which he had just got delivered a few minutes ago, to his ear and muttered, "Pierre…?"

"Master Kanata…" gasped the old man, "what happened..? You suddenly stopped talking…"

Kanata frowned and said, "Hn".

"That's not considered as a word, sir…"

Kanata sighed, willing the crimson streaks on his face to fade away and muttered, "We'd be there in maybe even before an hour…"

"Alright then, I'll have everything ready".

He hung up and slipped his mobile into his pant pockets. He sighed and leaned his back on the door to their suite, with his eyes closed. He had just told everything that had happened from the eve of his 25th birthday till last night to Pierre and had received nothing but gasps and reproach from the other side. But he had managed to make Pierre keep this a secret and come up with a story that would likely be less embarrassing.

He opened his auburn irises and let another sigh escape his lips. He still had to go to the office that day but he had no memory of what he's supposed to be doing today at the building.

What he did know was that today was going to be even more tiresome and difficult than yesterday.

Miyu checked herself in the mirror for the tenth time. Her hair was tied back to a pony tail but a few strands were still poking out near her ears and forehead. The dress was a perfect fit.

Miyu couldn't stop from favoring her slim body for she'd be as fat as a pumpkin in a matter of few weeks. She finally came to the conclusion that thinking about it would definitely make it worse. So, with one final check, she walked out of the bathroom.

Kanata, who had taken a bath whilst she had been combing her hair at the dressing table, was busy with his mobile again. He seemed to be shouting at some employee of his. Miyu rolled her eyes thinking that this guy can never be separated from a mobile no matter how many times he might destroy it.

She waited for another two minutes, impatiently. He finally hung up and turned around to look at her.

"Let's go," he said and made his way out of the suite.

Miyu sighed and picked up the three bulging bag that carried her old and new clothes. It seemed a lot to carry since her wedding dress seemed to be taking too much space. She wished she had not been forced into buying the wedding dress. She had wanted to rent it because she could never have afforded this one. But the brunet didn't even listen.

It had been very sweet of him, no doubt, but it was enraging that he never heeded to one word she said. And now, he didn't have the courtesy to get the bags and had left a poor pregnant woman to her own means.

She hadn't taken another step when he walked back into the room, with an annoyed look in his auburn orbs. She was sure he was going to yell at her for being slow.

"What are you doing?" he asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Erm…" she started and showing the slightly heavy clothes said in a low voice, "we can't leave these behind…"

"Yes we can," he said impatiently.

"What…?" she asked incredulously, "leave brand new clothes behind…?"

"So…?" he retorted, almost bored at the conversation.

"So…?" she repeated skeptically, "that's wasting a lot of money!"

He rolled his eyes and muttered matter-of-factly, "That's just a couple of bucks…"

"Couple—couple of bucks…?" she asked, bewildered, "some people don't even have enough for one set of clothes…"

"What's your point?" he asked, curtly.

"You can't waste these clothes," she said, determinedly.

He sighed and walked towards her. She frowned.

He held out his hands and said, "Give them to me…"

She narrowed her eyes and accused, "You'd throw them away…"

He sighed again, jaded and promised, "I won't…"

She handed over the bags to him, reluctantly. He seemed to be having no problem carrying them. He held on to them with ease and even laden with those heavy packages, he seemed to be walking at a faster rate than the blonde.

She smiled with satisfaction and followed him.

As soon as they checked out of the hotel, the two climbed onto his "death ride"—as she called it. The moment they were in the privacy of his Mercedes, he muttered as he started the engine, "Before we step into my place, there are certain ground rules that you should know".

Miyu gulped lightly. This was not good.

Taking her silence as a cue for him to continue, he started, "first, you cannot talk to anybody in my place about what happened Christmas eve…"

Miyu gave him, a dark smile, thinking, 'like I'd do that in this lifetime…'

"And, there would be a slight change in the story of how we met and got married…" he muttered almost inaudibly.

Miyu frowned but before she could even open her mouth to voice her confusion, he continued, "Pierre would come up with one…"

"Who's that…?" she asked before she could stop herself.

Kanata took his time answering. It was as though he was a little irritated at having to answer to her questions. But nonetheless, he replied, "he's our family butler…"

Miyu almost choked.

"You have a family butler…?" she gasped.

"What part of—he's our family butler—don't you understand?" he asked, irritated, as he drove out of the hotel's parking lot.

She glared at the brunet and muttered through clenched teeth, "I'm sorry…"

"Stop apologizing," he muttered, not even bothering to give her a glance.

"Oh," gasped Miyu, her emerald orbs wide, "my," her jaw dropped and she finished, "god!"

Kanata sighed lightly at the thought of how he was going to manage this without it turning into a complete disaster. They were entering through the most beautiful and not to mention colossal gates to his mansion.

"This is your home…?" she asked, looking at him awed.

Kanata breathed in a little heavily and stopped his car right before the steps into his mansion. He got out of the car and Miyu followed suit, still amazed at the enormity of his dwelling.

Without waiting for her, Kanata made his way through the glass doors. Miyu hesitated and she was not comfortable one bit with the looks that the security at the doors gave her. She reached into the car to get the bags when one of them walked down.

"I'll get that for you miss…" said the security guard warmly.

"Thanks…" mumbled Miyu, a little red in the face. She was never used to courtesy like this and it sounded quite weird.

Within minutes, after being guided through quite the number of doors, she was staring at an old man in his early fifties wearing a fine set of black suit complete with a bow-tie. Miyu guessed that this must be the butler that Kanata had been talking about, Pierre.

Miyu fidgeted lightly with the edges of her emerald-green top as the brunet, sitting by her side in the comfortably huge cushion chair, stared into a business magazine with a bored look in her auburn orbs, and the butler was standing before them with a reproving look in his eyes. The three were alone in the room and all the doors were closed.

The room, Miyu noticed, was a cross between a study and a lounge. But it was close enough to a small library. There were stacks of books lined up against the walls and cushions and chairs with tables were sprawled neatly across the room. Miyu wondered what kind of a room this was used as just when the butler cleared his throat.

Kanata sighed inwardly and looked up at the butler, lazily.

"Master Kanata," started the butler sternly, "do you realize what you have done..?"

Miyu shivered lightly. But Kanata seemed at ease.

"I got married," he said simply.

Miyu didn't know whether that was funny or grave. But she chose to keep her silence till asked to speak.

The old man then muttered though clenched teeth, "and why, may I ask?"

Kanata jerked his head away from the butler. Miyu looked at him as well. She had been wondering the same thing. It would have been easy for him to have called security and kicked her out of his office the moment she said she was pregnant—though that would never be attempted by any sane man.

Being that one extreme, the other extreme would have been to accompany her to the doctor for the abortion or any other alternative. But he had asked her to marry him. When she found out she was pregnant, she had thought of many possible reactions from him. But none of them had been anywhere close to where she was right now.

"Fine," Pierre said, "you choose not to answer…"

Kanata just remained silent.

"May I at least ask you whether you know how much trouble you are in right now…?" asked the butler, furiously.

Kanata sighed, almost bored.

"What did you tell your father…?" asked Pierre, "he called yesterday and told me about your new bride-to-be… but, dear god… you're already married…!"

Kanata's fist clenched and Miyu could tell that he was fighting back words.

"And he called after a few hours," said Pierre, pacing the length of the room, "furious he was that his son got married without his knowledge…"

"Even if I **die**, he'd be the last person to know!" exclaimed Kanata, getting to his feet.

Rage was almost emitting from his body. Miyu flinched and got to her feet as well, scared at his sudden outburst. The old man standing across the couple was not so thrilled at the brunet's eruption either.

"If you can," Kanata continued, angrily towards his butler, "tell your boss that I'm twenty-five! I've learned to live without his presence in my life… and I don't need it anymore!"

With that, he ambled out of the room, closing the door so hard that Miyu winced. She was now more uncomfortable than when she started out. With him gone, she was now alone with the old butler and she had no idea what to do now.

She was staring at the door fixedly willing the brunet to come back when she heard an exhausted sigh from behind her.

She turned.

"My name is Pierre," said the butler despairingly, "Pierre Atkinson—at your service"

She bowed and muttered with her eyes closed, "Miyu Kouzuki…"

She got back to a standing position and the butler frowned lightly and asked, "He really married you…?"

Adrenaline rushed through her body and she nodded her head stiffly. The butler examined her for a whole minute.

"Could you at the least tell me why…?" he asked, almost desperately, "even when he called me this morning, he wouldn't give me the details…"

Miyu turned even a furious shade of crimson hue and opened her mouth but nothing came out. She started fidgeting and couldn't think of the correct way to express the facts to this warm looking old man.

"Maybe over a cup of tea, perhaps…?" he offered lightly with a small smile.

Miyu returned the smile gratefully.

The tea arrived and Miyu was seated at the same couch and the butler had drawn himself a chair from across the hall. Miyu sipped the tea meekly and wondered how to start.

"Um…" she started and the old man looked up, "where did he go…?"

He sighed and informed, "Probably to work… he always goes to work whenever he's upset or angry…"

Miyu didn't find this relieving. He had casually left her in his house for her to explain everything…? How could he do this to her…?

Then she looked up to see Pierre waiting for an answer from her about his previous question. She sighed inwardly and marveled on how hard it was going to be from then on.

"Mr. Atkinson…" she started.

"Please… call me Pierre…" he offered warmly.

Miyu took in a deep breath. The butler sipped his tea gracefully and Miyu muttered, with her head bowed, "I'm having his child…"

Pierre choked on his cup and looked at the mauve blonde with his sapphire eyes wide with shock and bewilderment. Miyu moved uncomfortably in her position as the butler stared at her unbelievingly.

"K-Kanata…?" he asked, incredulously.

Miyu gave a strained smile and nodded her head lightly.

"W-wh-wh-when…?" he stuttered, obviously unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Christmas eve…" she replied, trying not to think about that fateful night.

"Oh my goodness," gasped the graying butler and sighed deeply.

There was silence for a long time between the two. Pierre was in a state of shock and there might be no word in the dictionary for how Miyu was feeling right now. Suddenly, her life is getting filled with strangers, front and back—starting from her husband to his butler.

She heard the butler sigh again. She looked up at him a little worried but saw that the cerulean-eyed butler was over whatever shock he had experienced moments ago.

"You do realize that we cannot convey that story to anybody," he said, almost awkwardly, possibly fearing he would offend the blonde.

Miyu gave him a warm smile and said, "Yeah… believe me, it's not a walk in the park to have even told your master…"

The butler chuckled and asked lightly, "I'm curious. How did he take the news…?"

Miyu shrugged and said, "Better than me… He started shouting—I think, to his own self… and then after an hour or so, asked me to marry him…"

The butler frowned.

"I don't want to offend you or anything," he said lightly, "but how did you marry him, knowing nothing about him…?"

Miyu bit her lip and shifter her gaze to her tea. The butler might even consider her as a gold-digger if she remained silent like this. She had not known that Kanata was this rich till the moment she looked at his office building. But being altogether in a very bad state herself, she had not paid attention. But when she realized it, she almost wished that she had not said "I do" at the altar in that lonely wedding hall.

"Honestly, I don't know…" mumbled Miyu, her gaze not shifting from staring into the half-empty cup of tea.

She could feel the butler's calculating gaze on her.

She took in a deep breath and continued looking right into the butler's eyes, trying to prove that she was not lying, "I was too alone… I didn't want to go through this alone and when he offered me that… I-I couldn't say no…"

"Your parents…?" asked Pierre as he sensed waterfalls.

Miyu gave him a teary smile and said, "They never find time for me… and when they do, it's only to elaborate how much of my life I have wasted…"

Pierre's eyes softened.

"That somewhat resembles Master Kanata's life," said Pierre, looking at Miyu with warmth in his cerulean orbs.

Miyu smiled and said in a calm voice, "I guessed that much when he drowned his mobile last night…"

"That would be his forty-fifth then…" observed Pierre, thoughtfully, "he has an awful temper and his poor mobiles are the first to feel the heat…"

Miyu chuckled.

Pierre smiled at the new lady-of-the-house and proffered standing up with a hand extended towards her, "may I escort you to your new room…?'

Miyu smiled at him and getting to her feet as well said, "That would be fantastic Pierre as long as it isn't as big as this library…"

Pierre frowned as he took Miyu's hand, "But this isn't the library… this is just where we store all those books that Master Kanata likes to read repeatedly… the library is in the other end of the house…"

Miyu looked at him skeptically and then gulping asked, "I'm going to get lost in this place, aren't I…?"

Pierre smiled warmly and said, "Don't worry…" and added in a whisper, "I'll get you a map…"

Miyu sighed and then gave Pierre another warm smile as he steered her to her new room in her new home—into her new life.

**End Chapter 4**

**A/N: **How was that…? I know its a little slack… But I'll try my best… :-) Thanks for reading. Please review…

Today's thought:

**The Four Hardest things on Earth:**

To give **love** for **hate**

To **include** the **excluded**

To **forgive** without an **apology**

And to have the courage to say **"I was wrong"**.


	5. Responsibility

**Yours, Mine and Ours**

_A perfect mismatch makes a perfect couple_

**Reiteration of the Fourth Chapter:**

Pierre smiled at the new lady-of-the-house and proffered standing up with a hand extended towards her, "may I escort you to your new room…?'

Miyu smiled at him and getting to her feet as well said, "That would be fantastic Pierre as long as it isn't as big as this library…"

Pierre frowned as he took Miyu's hand, "But this isn't the library… this is just where we store all those books that Master Kanata likes to read repeatedly… the library is in the other end of the house…"

Miyu looked at him skeptically and then gulping asked, "I'm going to get lost in this place, aren't I…?"

Pierre smiled warmly and said, "Don't worry…" and added in a whisper, "I'll get you a map…"

Miyu sighed and then gave Pierre another warm smile as he steered her to her new room in her new home—into her new life.

**Chapter 5**

**Responsibility**

What was he thinking?

What the hell was he thinking when he left her alone in his place with everybody around, giving her full liberty to hyper up at the enormity of his dwelling?

It wouldn't be the first time that he was tensed up in his office. But he would be lying if he said that this wasn't the first time that was tensed up because of something other than work.

He was supposed to be going through some papers for an upcoming project but he couldn't concentrate. The material in the official papers just passed through his head like water, leaving no trace.

It was breathtakingly irritating having to leave her without thinking. He didn't do it intentionally, but at the sprout of the moment, he had momentarily forgotten her existence. Who can blame him…? He was not used to having the responsibility of taking care of someone else.

But now… he has to take care of not one, but two people.

Kanata's stopped—his mind completely blank for a few seconds.

Two people…

"Sir…?"

Kanata glanced up to see his secretary giving him a concerned look. Realizing that he had been staring blankly at the papers for some time now, he immediately muttered under his breath, "Espresso…"

She winced lightly at his sudden order and with a short bow, made her way out of his office. As soon as she left the office, Kanata picked up the receiver to one of the phones on his desk and called home.

Ring… Ring… Ring…

Kanata tapped his foot, a little irritated.

Ring… Ring… Ring…

His free hand extended to his temple at once, as though controlling the furious rage from breaking free of his system. If he heard one more ring, he would surely explode.

Rin—

"You've reached Saionji residence…" a smart voice answered from the other end, "how may I help you…?"

"Kanata here…" muttered Kanata, almost inaudibly.

But the one, who picked up the phone, obviously recognized the hiss for he said at once, "Good afternoon sir… shall I call Mr. Atkinson…?"

"No," answered Kanata at once, "er… I… I want to talk to… to my wife…"

There was a pause.

"I'll connect to your room then, sir…"

Beep… Beep… beep…

"_My_ room?" queried Kanata, frowning.

"H-He-Hello?" he heard a stutter from the other end.

Definitely the blonde, thought Kanata.

"Hey," he said in a manner of greeting.

"K-Kanata?" he heard her gasp lightly.

"Yeah…" he sighed and asked tentatively, "are you okay…?"

"Um…" she started and Kanata couldn't help but sigh as he imagined her crimson face right about now, "I-I'm okay…"

Kanata cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Really…?"

"Really…" she replied and he could almost see her giving him an assuring smile, "I'm fine… Pierre's showing me around the house…"

Another sigh escaped his lips and he muttered, "Alright then…"

He was about to hang up when she called, "Kanata…?"

"What?" he asked so abruptly that he was sure she had almost dropped the phone and so he repeated in a more cautious tone, "what is it…?"

"Erm…" she started.

Kanata was definitely losing his patience with her.

"When are you coming back?" she asked and Kanata could almost feel her getting nervous.

Kanata considered this for a while. He still had a couple of paper works to do and he was vaguely familiar with a meeting with the human resources department in an hour. He looked at his watch. It flashed 1600.

"I'd be back before nine," he muttered.

"Oh…" he heard her say.

He frowned and asked, "Why…? What's wrong…?"

"Oh it's nothing…" she shrugged.

Another sigh escaped his lips and he repeated, "What's wrong…?"

There was such a weird pause that Kanata considered hanging up. But before he could do anything at all, he heard her speak again. But he couldn't quite make out what she had actually said.

He frowned and asked, "Come again…?"

"Erm… ah… Could… could you… could you come home soon?"

His frown deepened.

"Why?" he asked, curtly.

He heard an intake of breath and then a sigh.

"Never mind…" she said, "forget I said anything…"

He sighed for what he imagined to be the nth time that day and muttered, "I'd be there before an hour…"

"What…?" he heard her gasp.

"An hour…" he repeated clearly, "could you wait that long…?"

There was silence.

Then—

"Of course…" she said cheerfully.

Kanata felt a weird feeling in his system that he was never used to. It felt weird and at the same time, comfortable. Despite himself, he felt the corners of his lips rise.

"Hm… Bye then…" he said and hung up.

He replaced the receiver and looked around the room, his auburn orbs not registering anything that he saw. He was deep in thought. At that moment, the door to his office opened and his secretary walked in with a steaming cup in her hand.

"Your espresso sir…" she said with a small smile and placed it on a coaster on his glass table.

"Cancel all my plans for today," he said draining the cup with one sip.

"What…?" gasped his secretary and then added, "….sir…?"

"Did I not make myself clear?" he asked, getting to his feet and repeated through clenched teeth, "cancel my plans for today…"

"But sir…" she started in vain but he was already half-way out of the office. But then, he suddenly stopped.

He turned and looked at her thoughtfully.

"Sir…?" she asked, expectantly.

He frowned and asked, "I need an appointment with Hikarigaoka…"

His secretary frowned and before she could stop herself asked, "But isn't Dr. Hikarigaoka a maternity doctor?"

"Yes, so?" he asked, giving her a weird look.

She flushed and then asked hesitatingly, "for whom shall the appointment be drawn, sir?"

"For whom…?" he repeated and after a thoughtfully look, he smirked and then muttered lightly, "Mrs. Miyu Saionji"

"W-what?' gasped his secretary with a blank look on her face.

"No," said Kanata with an after-thought, confusing his secretary more than necessary, "draw it for **Mrs. Miyu Kanata Saionji**… that would get that flirt to send an appointment sooner… Nine A.M tomorrow…"

With that the brunet left the office, closing the door with a quick snap and the raven-haired secretary of his jaw-dropped.

"Oh my god!" she whispered.

She picked up her mobile in frenzy and dialed a number frantically and gasped into it, "Hello…? You would never believe this! Kanata Saionji is **married**!"

**Yours, Mine and Ours**

Miyu sat down at the edge of the massive bed, with a depressed sigh. She looked around the room and a sort of depressing feel went down her throat as she glanced over at the colossal room. If she had thought that the Honey-moon suite had been huge, then she had no idea what would be the right adjective to be used to describe Kanata Saionji's room.

The gigantic bed on which she sat at the moment was as soft as feather or may be even clouds. But it was not fluffy like the one at the hotel. What she first thought were walls turned out to be concealing within it things that she had imagined to exist only in the sci-fi movies.

She had first received a shock when Pierre gave her a handsome remote and asked her to press 5, which when done opened one of the wall-like doors revealing a revolving case containing the most exquisite types of watches.

And after Pierre left to fetch her something to eat, she had tried every button in the remote and was amazed to find that there were a section completely empty but for a small cabinet on which was placed the framed-photograph of a beautiful brunette wearing a warm smile.

She hadn't even taken one step towards it when a ringing noise erupted inside the room. Bewildered, she looked around only to spot the phone attached to the wall ringing. She had picked it up only to hear her brunet husband's voice.

With a few words, she thought that he sounded worried—But when he was about to hang up, she couldn't help but feel a little alone without him. So, she had asked how long it would take him to come back and one thing to another, he promised that he'd be there within an hour.

She smiled to herself as she remembered his hasty assurance that he'd be home soon.

**Yours, Mine and Ours**

"Good afternoon, Mr. Saionji," greeted the two confused guards as he made his way through the glass doors and into his mansion.

He knew they were almost perplexed that he had made it home before his usual time. He was too but he'd rather not ponder over the mystery of why he'd suddenly decide to make her wish his command.

Through another few sets of doors, he was right outside his own room. He stopped before the huge mahogany doors, wondering why suddenly the burden of having her under his responsibility had multiplied manifold.

True, he had thought about a lot of things when he decided to get married to her. But he had not thought for one moment how his life would change. All he had thought about was how he was going to handle it. Not how it would affect his existence.

"Having second thoughts, Master Kanata?" a crisp voice came from behind him.

Kanata didn't have to turn around to recognize his caretaker, Mr. Pierre Atkinson.

"I never have second thoughts, Pierre," he muttered, lightly without turning around. He wondered how truthful that statement was.

He heard the old man chuckle.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Master Kanata".

Kanata chose not to reply. Instead, he opened the door to his room and getting in, closed it with a snap.

The blonde sitting at the edge of his bed started.

"Kanata…?" she whispered.

He sighed lightly and walked over to the bed and sat down a feet away from her. She watched tensely as he stretched, his head tilted back. His brunet hair was swaying lightly as he breathed heavily with his eyes closed.

"Um… Kanata…?"

"Hn?" he responded, with a frown, his eyes still closed as he tried to focus his thoughts on nothing in particular.

"Can I ask you something…?" she asked, tenderly.

"Hn" was his response, yet again.

"Well… It's been bothering me for a while now…" she started and he didn't have to open his auburn irises to realize that she was fidgeting and probably, crimson in the face.

He breathed out.

"Why-why did you ask me to marry you?"

Kanata came to a sitting position narrowing his auburn orbs at the blonde. He gave her a questioning glare that made her blush even more that she already had.

"I just wanted to know…" she mumbled lightly, her emerald orbs fixed on her lap, where both her hands were entwined together.

He sighed.

"Why…?" he asked lightly, more to himself than to her.

She looked at him expectantly.

"I guess…" he started, frowning and then turning to look into her emerald orbs finished, "I guess I wanted to take responsibility…"

"That could even be done without getting married," she said before she could stop herself.

"You're right…" he muttered, turning away from her, "there are other ways…"

There was silence.

Miyu suddenly had a weird feeling inside her stomach. It was as though someone inside of her was scolding her for asking such stupid questions. Well, she thought, there is a possibility.

"But…" he said suddenly, making her almost jump.

"But…?" she whispered.

"I…" he breathed, "I always had this thing…"

"What thing?" she asked, abruptly.

He glared at her indicating her to stop with the questions, which she did with a small apology.

"I was at this place," he said, frowning as though it was pretty hard for him to string two words together, "…but… with that one night, I came stumbling down…"

Miyu frowned.

"I wanted to get back to that place again…" he said, "I wanted to be **right**… I didn't want to be against my own principles… and this is what felt right to me…"

The corners of her lips rose as she saw the brunet trying to tell her how he felt about getting married after a one-night-stand. Suddenly, everything felt clear for her. What he is trying to say and why they were together…

He turned to look into her emerald orbs and finished, "I won't be able to get back to my original place… but I can still try… and this is the best way I could think of…"

Miyu gave him a warm smile.

"You're so sweet…" she said, unable to control the smiles breaking free from her lips.

He looked into her warm emerald orbs, his own auburn irises suddenly wide, lost in the depths of her eyes.

A tinge of crimson creased his cheeks and he turned away from her at once and muttered under his breath, "and… that's why I don't talk much…"

She smiled at the brunet, contented.

There was more silence.

Once again, it was the brunet who broke it.

"Um… I got an appointment for you to meet a Doctor tomorrow morning at nine…"

"That's… nice…" she said, trying to feel happy about it. For a moment there, she almost forgot that she had a life growing inside of her and it needed to be taken care of.

"Pierre would be a pain but he'll take care of you," he continued, standing up but not turning to look at her.

"Pierre…?" asked Miyu and before she could even think about what she was saying asked, standing up as well, "Aren't you coming…?"

He turned to look at her with a frown and asked, "Me…?"

She smiled and taking a step closer to him said, crossing her arms across her chest, "of course… it's your **responsibility** after all… right, Kanata?"

He tilted his head sideways and cocking his eyebrows said with a smirk, "tomorrow morning at nine, then…"

She gave him a cheerful smile and nodded.

"So… what's with all of those questions earlier?" he asked, lightly, "are you not happy to be a Saionji…?"

She smiled again and her emerald orbs twinkled as she leaned forward towards him and with a light brush of her lips against his cheeks said, "as a matter of fact, I'm loving it…"

She withdrew and smiled at the brunet. But the latter was a little speechless. He was gaping at her and then suddenly, a light tinge of crimson appeared across his cheeks and he said, "I-I'm go-going to t-take a ba-bath…"

Miyu heaved a sigh of relief with a slightly red face and dropped on her new bed, gazing at the brunet walking stiffly through a door and snapped it shut behind him. Despite herself, Miyu couldn't stop the smiles that crept across her face.

Suddenly everything felt so light and graceful.

But the brunet seemed to find this sudden grace, very bothering. It was making his feel warm and comfortable—something he was never used to since his mom passed away. He sighed, the back of his head touching the door, lightly. He closed his eyes, deep in thought.

**Yours, Mine and Ours**

The blond put down the receiver, his azure blue eyes wide with shock. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. This must be a dream, he thought. Checking that he was indeed alone, he slapped himself and found the pain excruciating. It was no dream.

There was a soft knock on the door and a voice called, "can I come in, Dr. Hikarigaoka?"

The blond cleared his throat lightly and muttered, "Come in…"

A middle-aged woman walked in and placed a paper on his table among all the medical equipments of his, for him to sign. He peered at it, perplexed wondering whether what is written in it was the truth.

_Mrs. Miyu Kanata Saionji _

There was no mistake.

How could this be?

When did that spoiled brat get _married_?

How come his wife is _pregnant?_

How _long_ had he been married?

He hastily signed it and asked his attendant to leave. As soon as the confused lady closed the door, the blond picked up the phone beside his stethoscope and tapping his feet impatiently, muttered into it, "connect me to Santa's office, now…"

A few seconds later…

The blond sighed at the sound of Santa's machine, "hey… its Nozomu… call me when you get this message… it's about Kanata… you wouldn't believe this!"

**End Chapter 5**

**A/N: **How was it? Any good…? If its bad, hope it'll get better soon ;-)

Now, for today's thought:

"**Don't aim to be a slave in Heaven.**

**Aim to be the King of Hell!"**

**—****Alexander**


	6. Deceit and Candor

**Yours, Mine and Ours**

_A perfect mismatch makes a perfect couple_

**A/N:** Hey Guys!!! One of my favorite reviewers pointed out that this tale is a little slow-paced. I'm extremely sorry but unfortunately, I'm a solid follower of the principle, "slow and steady wins the race". So, you just have to bear with my slow narrative. Thank you again, for reading ;-)

**Reiteration of the Fifth Chapter:**

_Mrs. Miyu Kanata Saionji _

There was no mistake.

How could this be?

When did that spoiled brat get _married_?

How come his wife is _pregnant?_

How _long_ had he been married?

He hastily signed it and asked his attendant to leave. As soon as the confused lady closed the door, the blond picked up the phone beside his stethoscope and tapping his feet impatiently, muttered into it, "connect me to Santa's office, now…"

A few seconds later…

The blond sighed at the sound of Santa's machine, "hey… its Nozomu… call me when you get this message… it's about Kanata… you wouldn't believe this!"

**Chapter 6**

**Deceit & Candor**

_The one with all the lies_

"You have to be kidding me," said the furious brunet through clenched teeth, fighting back the urge to shout at the poor butler who had had the misfortune to inform his master about the most disturbing news early in the morning.

"I'm ex-extremely sorry s-si-sir," said the raven-haired butler, bowing deep as the burnet paced around the lounge, irritated.

Kanata Saionji sighed harshly and dropped on the couch with his eyes tight closed, hoping that he was just in a very bad nightmare. Not even two days had passed since he got married and he was already facing a crisis. By far, married life was not doing him much good.

"Erm, sir…?" called the butler carefully but stopped midway as at that moment, one of the doors to the lounge opened and a cheerful looking blonde walked out, looking about tentatively.

Kanata neither responded to the butler nor to the entry of the blonde for he was wondering how he was going to solve this sudden problem. He was already having a lot on his plate for today, having promised her he'd take her to the hospital and all.

"Kanata…?"

The brunet looked up to the sound of the new voice. His auburn eyes strayed and finally found its target on the beautiful blonde standing by the door wearing a white shirt over a pair of black jeans, her hair let loose.

He couldn't help wondering how she looked a treat to sore eyes even when she's wearing the most simplest of clothes.

A light tinge of crimson appeared across his cheeks as he cleared his mind of those thoughts and got to his feet, with his face jerked away from her as she walked meekly towards him.

He was only faintly aware of the butler retiring from the room.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worriedly.

He cleared his throat uncertainly and with a sigh muttered under his breath, finally giving her a glance, "we have some early morning visitors…"

Miyu frowned and asked, "Who…?"

…**..**

"Tokyo Times," cried a man in his early thirties, while cameras clicked away, as he pointed before the couple a recorder along with a dozen others, "is it true that you two got married in Hong Kong?"

"We hear that you met Mr. Saionji at a Ski trip," asked a professional looking crimson haired lady, "can you confirm that information…?"

"How, can you say, you got married…?"

"Where did your relationship start…?"

"Is it true that you are going to have a baby…?"

Miyu's heart started to beat at a threateningly fast pace as the questions continued. She was never good at answering queries. She had trouble even providing with an answer for the most simplest of questions. And now, every question that the press people asked her pierced her through, leaving her mercilessly, answerless.

Kanata, on the other hand, was shaking with fury as he tried to weave past the stupid media people, only in vain. He glanced over at his wife and was surprised to see her in the verge of tears as the queries, mostly directed towards her, became more and more forceful.

He cleared his throat pointedly and many of the media people turned their microphones towards the brunet.

"You want to know how we met?" he enquired under his breath with a furious glint in his auburn orbs.

There was a widespread silence.

"We met at a nightc—"

"—at a night in Paris!" a cheerful voice said.

Everybody turned towards the blonde who was positively beaming.

"What?" gasped many, "Paris…?"

Kanata leaned closer to her and queried in a whisper, "seriously, what?"

"Yeah…" continued Miyu smiling, "it was a beautiful night… I shall never forget it…"

Kanata looked at her incredulously as the rest were hanging onto every one of her words.

"My parents work at Colorado University… so, as a… er… birthday present, they gifted me with a trip to Paris…" she said smiling widely, as Kanata frowned as he was sure he had never heard of this before, "on one of the nights in my stay there, on my way back to the hotel, the taxi broke down…"

She drew a slight breath and looking around and trying very hard not to glance at the brunet continued, "It was like a fairy tale… the driver gave me instructions to head back to the hotel and on the way I stopped at this beautiful fountain…"

She turned a light shade of crimson around her cheeks as the entire place was silent except for her voice which dropped in volume as she continued in a husky whisper, "and… he was there…"

'Definitely didn't happen,' Kanata chanted inside his head but staring at her, saying all those things, a very tiny portion of his heart seem to believe her tale though he was sure it didn't happen.

"I don't know about him," she continued, looking at the floor whilst the entire population there at the Saionji Mansion held onto every one of her words, "but for me, it was lo-love at first sight…"

Kanata's heart started to really slow down as he looked at her, with a blank look in his eyes.

"And…" she started again, trying to remember everything that Pierre had told her.

"And," continued the brunet out-of-the-blue, "and, I knew we were meant to be together…"

A few of the women-reporters gasped under their breaths. Miyu looked at him surprised but her heart almost stopped at his words, as he looked directly into her emerald depths searching for something only he could seem to see.

"We were always in contact…" she continued looking away from his piercing gaze, "though I lived at Heiomachi and him at Tokyo…"

"How did Mr. Saionji propose?" a strangled query came from among the mass of reporters and cameramen.

Miyu's breath caught. Pierre had said nothing about an answer to this question. All her lies up until now were well rehearsed from yesterday but this question was never anticipated. She sweat-dropped, and was unable to give an answer.

Kanata looked at her as she started fidgeting lightly, thinking. Despite himself he found the sight amusing. He knew he would be able to stare at that sight for a long time. But, he had an appointment to keep and so, he took a deep breath.

"I…" he started and everybody turned back to him again, "I asked her out on a date… we went to this beautiful fountain near her hometown… it was almost midnight… and I had the entire place decorated with lilies…"

"…my favorite flowers…" she whispered, smiling.

Their eyes met for a second and then clearing his throat he continued with a slight tinge of crimson decorating both their faces, "…the setting was similar to the fountain where we first met… at the stroke of twelve, I asked her to be mine forever…"

There was silence as he paused.

"…and I said "yes"…" finished Miyu in almost a whisper, smiling directly at the brunet.

After what he had felt like eternity, he smiled back at her as the reporters after a second of enjoying their cooked up story, continued with their questionnaire.

…**..**

The black BMW swept past the streets, easily overtaking the other vehicles with ease and compatibility. The one driving it, a handsome brunet with auburn irises, did not take his eyes off the roads despite the fact he felt his companion, a beautiful emerald-eyed blonde, staring at him from the moment they drove out of the Saionji Mansion Driveway.

"At some point," he muttered under his breath, seriously, making the blonde wince in surprise, "you **have** to stop staring…"

Miyu turned a bright shade of crimson hue and jerked her head towards her window and stared steadily outside, at the passing grayish blur of the roads. A small smirk played across his lips as he saw her red face through the corner of his eyes.

He sighed under his breath as he faced forward again. He looked at his wrist-watch on his left arm which was resting with ease on the steering wheel and he saw that it was slowly ticking towards 9AM.

There was silence inside the car as they drove steadily away from the hustle and bustle and into a silent neighborhood. Kanata knew it was only seconds before he'd be before his annoying friend, answering his questions—or just trying to block out all of his annoying questions. Either way, it was a waste of time.

If it had been two or three days before, he'd never have set foot inside that blonde's clinic. But now… he had no other choice.

In what seemed like seconds, he was parking his car outside the clinic. He got out of his car wondering why his throat felt as though he was carrying a lump. He watched the blonde get out the car nervously.

He sighed.

…**..**

"Mr. Saionji is here, Doctor," informed his receptionist with a very depressed look on her face.

"Send them to examination room…" he responded, pulling a smile as the receptionist left with a long face.

Nozomu sighed as he wondered how many women's hearts his friend had broken without even realizing it. He had caught the Business News that morning and was not at all happy. Replaying it in his head, it sounded more ridiculous than the first time he heard it.

"_I asked her out on a date… we went to this beautiful fountain near her hometown… it was almost midnight… and I had the entire place decorated with lilies…"_

He was sure they were utter lies. _**The**_ Kanata Saionji would never do something like that.

Or would he…?

He no longer had any idea as to what the brunet would or would not do… not any more…

He sighed again and got to his feet. He walked over to the door which would lead him to the examination room from his office. He clutched the door knob wondering what kind of a mess his friend had landed himself in. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

…**..**

He helped the blonde onto the cushioned examination table to a sitting position, which she did reluctantly. He walked over to the head of the bed-like equipment and pushed both his hands in his pant pockets.

"That was an awesome proposal, Kanata…" said the blonde suddenly.

Kanata looked up and frowned at her back, confused. She had her eyes fixed on her hands which were entwined together on her lap.

"The one with the lilies…?" he asked slowly.

She nodded.

"Oh…" he didn't know what else to say, "thanks…."

There was silence. And then she started again.

"Though… it was too amazing to be a lie… that too cooked up at the last minute…" she said, smiling.

A soft sigh escaped his lips and he muttered almost inaudibly, "that was not something I cooked up…"

"Huh?" asked Miyu, turning around to look at him.

He had his auburn eyes gazing steadily out of the window and muttered, "That was how my dad proposed to my mum…" and added with an afterthought, "That's what she said anyway…"

There was a moment of weighed silence as Kanata tried very hard not to think about his parents whilst his wife was gazing at him with a warm look in her emerald orbs. After a minute, he looked into them and her smile widened. And for no reason, Kanata felt his insides heat up.

"No wonder your parents got married," she said thoughtfully.

"Why you say that…?" he asked sharply.

"Cause that seemed like a proposal where it would've been very hard to reject," she said cheerfully.

Kanata felt his stomach do some weird sort of jumps as he stood there seeing her smile up at him.

At that moment, the door in which she had not passed through opened and in came a handsome blond, earnestly.

He gave Kanata one weird and questioning look and then walked towards Miyu with a huge smile on his flawless face, going, "good morning… how are we doing today…?"

Miyu smiled as well and replied, "Fine, I think…"

He flashed her, another smile and picking up a pad from the nearby table glanced through the particulars and then looking up from it said to Miyu, "I'm Dr. Nozomu Hikarigaoka… you can call me Nozomu…"

"Miyu Kouzuki," said Miyu with a smile.

Nozomu smiling face changed and he asked incredulously, "what?"

She flushed and started again, "I mean… er... I'm Mi-Miyu…"

"Miyu Saionji," offered Kanata curtly, glaring at the blond doctor.

The two blonds turned to face him.

Dr. Hikarigaoka cleared his throat and said with another smile directed towards Miyu, "someone would be here shortly to take a check-up on the baby…"

Miyu smiled awkwardly whilst Kanata held a stone face.

"…And, can I have a word with you Mr. Saionji… in private?" he asked, nervously.

"I prefer to stay by my wife," said Kanata shortly, making the emerald-eyed blonde turn a light shade of crimson across her cheeks.

Before anybody could say anything, she said with a small smile at the brunet, "I'd be fine, Kanata… you go ahead…"

Kanata opened his mouth to protest when the azure-eyed blond smirked and said, "This way please, Mr. Saionji".

Kanata clenched his fists and then taking a deep breath followed him through the doors through which he arrived. Kanata wondered what kind of a talk he was going to receive but knew too well about the situation to even expect a "congratulations".

As soon as he closed the doors, he rounded on the brunet and asked with shock disrupting his otherwise flawless face, "**What did you do**?"

Kanata sighed as he realized that his friend was going to give the same pep-talk as his butler. So he replied with a serious face, "You know, I think… I think I got married…"

"Very funny…" said Nozomu with a cold smile, "I can hardly breathe from laughing…"

Kanata smirked.

"If you think any of us bought that crap that you said on TV, forget it!" said Nozomu tensely, "tell me what really happened…!"

There was a moment's pause whilst the two friends looked at each other—one with boredom and the other with fury.

Finally the former sighed and asked, "The short or the long version of it…?"

"Short…?" asked Nozomu.

"I knocked her up and we got married," muttered Kanata in an undertone.

It took about a minute for Nozomu to actually digest the information that just poured out his friend's lips.

When he actually did, he exclaimed, **"What!?!?!"  
**

Meanwhile…

Miyu played with the hem of her top and wondered what's taking them so long. Though she said she'd be fine, she couldn't help but feel a little alone without that arrogant brunet by her side. She sighed and rested her head lightly and closing her eyes wondered what was going to happen now when the door opened.

"Sorry about the delay Mrs. Saionji," the smart voice of a woman came.

Miyu's emerald orbs snapped open at the familiar voice. She turned around in the position she was in and her eyes widened.

"Miyu…?" gasped the short-haired doctor with dark locks and sharp auburn irises, dropping the pad she was carrying to the floor.

"Nanami…" muttered the blonde and losing her balance fell to the marble floor, head-first.

**End Chapter 6**

**A/N: **I know it's a bit small but I had a very much tensed two weeks with no time to rest at all. So, I hope you'd be happy with the chapter. I'll try my best to give a full-fledged long chapter next time ;-) so, please review….

Now, for today's thought:

**Personality**

_Don't guess a person's personality by his/her current situation…_

_Because,_

_**Time**__ has the power to change a __**Slumdog**__ into a __**Millionaire**__…_


	7. Uncertainty and Certainty

**Yours, Mine and Ours**

_A perfect mismatch makes the perfect couple_

**Reiteration of the Fifth Chapter:**

Miyu played with the hem of her top and wondered what's taking them so long. Though she said she'd be fine, she couldn't help but feel a little alone without that arrogant brunet by her side. She sighed and rested her head lightly and closing her eyes wondered what was going to happen now when the door opened.

"Sorry about the delay Mrs. Saionji," the smart voice of a woman came.

Miyu's emerald orbs snapped open at the familiar voice. She turned around in the position she was in and her eyes widened.

"Miyu…?" gasped the short-haired doctor with dark locks and sharp auburn irises, dropping the pad she was carrying to the floor.

"Nanami…" muttered the blonde and losing her balance fell to the marble floor, head-first.

**Chapter 7**

**Uncertainty and Certainty**

_The one with the sonogram_

After about ten minutes in which he took to regain his posture, Nozomu gave his brunet friend a calculating look and almost a questioning one.

"Don't look at me as though I can't do it," flared the brunet, "I'm just like any other guy…"

Nozomu sighed, "But it still is unbelievable…"

"There is no turning back now, is there…?" asked Kanata with a cold smile and turned away from the blond.

"Kanata, you _have_ to understand the intensity of the situation you are in right now," said the azure-eyed blond as he looked at his brunet friend worriedly.

Kanata chose not to respond. Yes, of course he knew the intensity of the situation he was in. But that didn't matter right now because as Nozomu pointed out, he did not **understand** it.

He made her pregnant. And the solution had been easy. He got married to her.

And now, she is still pregnant.

"It's not like some stupid project or deadline at work," continued Nozomu tensely, glaring at the indifferent brunet, "this is serious, Kanata…"

Kanata frowned but did neither look at the blond nor give a response.

Nozomu gave Kanata one fleeting look and then sighed.

"You're going to be a father soon…" he said in almost a whisper.

Kanata winced at the statement.

"You do realize that in a matter of months, you'll be having a baby to your name…" continued Nozomu, relieved at the effect he was bringing on the brunet—happy that for once, the latter was listening to him.

"I think that my wife being pregnant covers those facts…" said Kanata, coldly.

"There's no time to act smart Kanata," said Nozomu through clenched teeth.

Kanata remained silent.

"Being a father means a lot," continued Nozomu his voice rising steadily, "you should know… after your father being what he is…"

Kanata's frown deepened as he looked firmly away from the blond.

"What if it runs in your blood?"

Kanata snapped up and with his eyes wide looked at Nozomu shocked.

But before he could even think of any responses to that, they heard a huge "THUMP" from what they could guess as the examination room.

Panic started to rise inside his throat and Kanata bolted to the door at once and opened it going, "Miyu…!"

But at the same time he heard someone else in the room he was presently entering give the same cry—but with more intensity and worry. But that did not stop him from sliding along the marble floor and with one swift look at the fallen blonde, dropped on his knees, ruining his designer made suit.

"Ouch…" cried the blonde, getting to a sitting position and rubbing her head lightly, "that hurt…"

"Of course it would," snapped Kanata furiously as he helped her up to a standing pose, "what were you thinking…?"

"I didn't do it on purpose," she muttered through clenched teeth as she pulled herself away from his grip.

He opened his mouth to retort, when the one he had heard call out Miyu's name ask surprised, "Oh my god! Miyu Saionji…?!?!?! You got married to **him**?"

"Er… Nanami… let me explain…" started Miyu, limping lightly towards the short-haired physician.

"Forget who you got married to…," she said, "how come you're married…? And how come I was not even told…?"

"Nanami…"

"Time-out," said Nozomu standing between the two women and asked them, "You two know each other…?"

Kanata raised his eyebrows at Miyu at which she turned scarlet and started something that sounded oddly like, "well… we… we both are from Heiomachi… we we-went to High school together…"

"How could you do this, Miyu…?" asked Nanami literally shouting at the poor emerald-orbed blonde, "After all those years we stuck together…? I thought we were friends"

Miyu, unable to respond, bit her lower lip as it started to tremble and tears threatened to flow down her cheeks.

"Who do you think you are, shouting at **my** wife?"

All the other three froze at the sound of his mangled fury through clenched teeth. They turned to see Kanata giving Nanami a furious death glare, who winced at his defiant stare.

"I have all right, Saionji," retorted Nanami firmly, "I'm her friend!"

Miyu's entire system was still in shock at his sudden statement but that did not stop her from hearing Nanami's words and her guilt multiplied manifold.

Kanata gave her a malicious smile and said, "The last time I checked, people just don't go about shouting at their **friends**," and stated through clenched teeth, "without giving them a damn chance to explain".

Nozomu chuckled despite himself as the other doctor turned a light shade of scarlet hue along her cheeks. But Miyu was staring at the brunet with an almost surprised look in her eyes.

Suddenly—

**{Beethoven's Symphony: 5}**

Kanata slipped his right hand into the front pocket of his navy-blue suit in a flash of a movement and the next was muttering into his phone furiously, "can't any of you do anything right…?"

After nearly five minutes of listening, during which the other three in the room, looked a little uncomfortable, he finally muttered, "Fine… in ten minutes…"

Miyu felt like a block was dropped inside her stomach. She did not want to hear what she thinks he is about to say. She bit her lip again and tried to keep calm as she saw the brunet edge closer to her.

"Hey…" he said, trying to sound calm, "I-I have to go..."

"Right now…?" she asked, lightly.

He nodded his head and said, "I'm sorry… I'll get Pierre to pick you up… he'd be here at the most fifteen minutes from now…"

Miyu's eyes lowered and she didn't know what to say to him. Even if he didn't put it as such, she was sure he was asking her permission rather than giving her information.

But she didn't want him to go. Yes, one of her best friends was here. But that is certainly worsening things even more.

She looked up into those auburn orbs of his. Their gazes met for a second and Miyu found it pretty hard to blink away. Finally, Kanata sighed, closing his eyes and said, "Right… I guess I won't go then…"

"It's okay Kanata…" piped Miyu at once, grabbing one of his hands with both of her own, "If it's that important, go on… I'll be fine…"

He frowned and then said with a mild smirk playing across his lips, "the last time I heard you say that, I found you collapsed on a marble floor…"

She turned a reasonable shade of scarlet and then pouting said, "I was shocked… you can't blame me…"

Then, he smiled at her and then said, "I guess I'll see you at home…"

Miyu didn't reply. She was already frozen in time. His smile seemed so out-of-the-blue that she was completely thrown off by it.

"I have to go Miyu," he said slowly in almost a whisper.

Miyu snapped to reality and looked at him. Maybe it was the heat but she could see faint blushes on his flawless skin.

"…And for that, you have to let go…" he said, his blush intensifying lightly.

Miyu turned bright scarlet and let go of his hand and holding both her hands together, looked down at the marble floor, burning up.

"Bye then…" said Kanata and without whatsoever a glance at the two others in the room, he left.

A smile crept across her face but she didn't have much time to enjoy it.

"Miyu…"

Miyu stiffened.

"Turn," ordered Nanami sternly, as the blonde obliged, "Explain…"

"Erm…" started Miyu fidgeting lightly as she was fully conscious of Nozomu, who was still in the room.

Nozomu sighed lightly and then said with a smile, "I'd like to enlighten you Miyu with the fact that Kanata and I have studied together from kindergarten through High School… so, you might term us as friends…"

Miyu was not much assured. She knew there was something going on between the handsome blond doctor and the arrogant brunet but that did not make it better for her to tell Nanami how she landed in this mess with him in the same room.

But before either could speak, Nanami gasped in realization.

"Oh my," she gasped, pointing at Miyu with wide eyes, "you are…"

Miyu gulped.

"You're pregnant!" exclaimed Nanami, shocked.

The blonde sighed.

_**yours, mine and ours**_

Kanata knew something went wrong the moment he had entered his office building. Everybody around him were whispering and murmuring to each other and he needn't bother to ponder over what the subject was.

That was because—first he was not interested in stuff like this. And second, he knew that they were talking about nothing but his present marital status.

But that didn't bother him. He was much too preoccupied to have even paid attention to the actual problem that had driven him away from his responsibilities to his wife and his unborn child.

At even the thought of the baby, his insides began to squirm as though live snakes were let loose inside his stomach.

He pressed the intercom a dozen times and so irritably that his secretary came bursting in surprised and confused.

"S-sir…?" she panted.

"Coffee," was all he said.

Time seemed to fly away for the brunet as he rushed through all the piled up work. He caught a few glimpses at his staff through his glass door and frowned to see many of the female population staring at him miserably when they thought that he wasn't looking.

He sighed as he looked at his watch. It flashed half past eight. It wasn't late when it came to his usual standards but with a pregnant blonde inside his mansion, whom he had left reluctantly alone at his friend's clinic, he sensed the need to leave work sooner—at the least to check if she's okay.

He got off his chair and slipping back into his coat, without buttoning it, he buzzed in his secretary again.

"Yes, sir…?" she asked breathlessly.

She had been buzzed in and out for the entire day—almost more that usual (which by the way was saying something, taking into account her brunet boss' reputation for being stingy and demanding).

Kanata frowned, deep in thought.

She waited.

Then, she waited some more.

"Sir…?" she called cautiously.

Kanata snapped back to reality and looked at his secretary as though he had just realized that she was there.

Then regaining his usual stance, he cocked his head lightly and asked in a calm tone, "So how much longer do I have to wait for you to open the door?"

She turned a light shade of crimson as irritation flared through her system. So typical of her boss, one minute he's fine the next, goes back to his arrogant and demanding self.

But little did she know that he was actually suffering from something called baby-o-phobia which made him nervous and tensed every time he thought about his future as a dad and only way to calm his self down is to be a little bossy.

**(Note:** I don't think something such as_ "baby-o-phobia"_ exists. It is fictitious put in for comical grounds**)**

_**yours, mine and ours**_

It was nearly nine when he turned off the engine to his black BMW, before the glass doors to his home. He sighed, with his hands still laid lightly on the steering wheel. He looked at his reflection in the rear-view mirror and was not at all surprised to see a confused brunet staring back at him.

"_What if it runs in your blood?"_

It had been weird hearing such a hypothesis from Nozomu. He had always assumed the blond to be an optimistic guy but this must be the maximum optimism he could've offered, thought Kanata. After all, everybody knew about his father.

He sighed again and leaned back on the seat, his eyes closed. He did not have the faintest idea of how to be a good father.

He couldn't sit on this seat forever. At some time or other, he had to go before her… He didn't know why but thinking about her made him feel a little less nervous.

Taking a deep breath, he arranged his face such that anybody who'd see him will have no idea of what's going on inside his head. He pulled open the door and got out of his car.

He walked through the doors acknowledging the security with a jerk of his head. His head was too preoccupied to take notice of anything around him. He made his way straight to his room.

He stood outside the doors to his room, wondering how best to start his apology to her. As he got nothing, he sighed.

Choosing to go with the flow when the time came, he closed his hand on the doorknob. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

"Kanata!"

Her cheerful face glowed before his eyes, enlightening his current darkened state. He stared at her, amused at her happiness but didn't stop to wonder what was causing her this much bliss as he was too preoccupied trying to memorize her smile.

"Hey," his croaked voice escaped his lips.

"Kanata I-" she started when there was a soft knock on the door.

Kanata turned around and opened the door only to see his caretaker standing before him, with a crooked smile.

"Would you like to have anything to eat or drink, sir?"

Kanata muttered almost inaudibly, "no," and closed the door with a snap.

He sighed and turned around to see the blonde looking at him shocked.

"What?" he asked, at her sudden change in emotion.

"That…" she started, disbelievingly, "that… that was _so_ rude, Kanata!"

Kanata blinked.

"What…?"

"You can't close the door on his face like that," she accused.

"I can," he said slowly, "and… I _think_ I just did…"

She was not pleased.

"You go back out there and apologize… now!" she said with such a poker face that Kanata was a little taken aback.

"What…?" he asked, incredulously.

"You heard me, Saionji," she ordered, "go and apologize…"

Kanata stood there looking at her glowering at him menacingly with her hands at her hips. Despite himself, the corners of his lips lifted and a chuckle escaped his system.

"What's so funny…?" asked Miyu, a little red in the face, and with a pout.

Breathing lightly and choosing not to respond to her query, he instead asked, "So, I guess I should be apologizing right…?"

"As a matter of fact, yes!" she said, crossing her arms.

"Then, I'd better do it from first…" he sighed.

"What?" she asked, her arms dropping to her sides.

He took in a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry".

They stood there, nearly five feet apart, looking into each other's eyes.

Miyu frowned trying to read his auburn irises as he stood there before her, apologizing. Her brain was possibly malfunctioning for she could think of no reason for him to apologize to her.

Finally, finding her voice she asked, "Why… why are you apologizing?"

"You said if I'm rude, I have to apologize…" he said after much thought in his usual casual and serene voice but many unsaid emotions ran through his system as he looked into her emerald orbs, trying to convey whatever he was thinking.

She still looked a little out at sea so he edged nearer and said straining lightly as though he was never used to explaining anything to anybody (which might probably be true), "I shouldn't have left you at the hospital like that…"

Realization struck her and she smiled at him and said, "That's why you're apologizing…?"

Kanata sighed.

She giggled lightly and muttered, "I never thought that _**The**_ Kanata Saionji had it in him to apologize…"

Kanata raised his eyebrows at her and she gave him another smile making his heart skip a beat. He opened his mouth to retort when she spoke.

"Apology accepted," she said, her head tilted sideways and her eyes closed.

There was silence as he stared at her unblinkingly. She opened her eyes and frowned lightly, expecting a response but nothing came.

"Kanata…?" she called in a worried tone.

He blinked and then clearing his throat asked in a low voice, "so… how did it… how did it go with your friend…?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "it was okay… I just have to give reparation… that's all…"

More silence.

"How did everything go with the check-up…?"

That glowering smile again, thought Kanata as he saw her smile widely at him.

"I've got something to show you!" she exclaimed and pulled him through one of the doors leading from his room to a smaller room like a home-theatre only with a long cushioned couch before a handsome shiny flat-screen with dozens of DVD and VCD players and not to mention racks and racks of DVDs and CDs.

"What's wrong…?" he asked her bewildered as she pushed him onto the couch and hurried over to pick up one of the remotes.

"You'll see," she said and sitting a feet away from the brunet, and taking a deep breath, switched on the TV, all the lights still shining brightly.

Kanata frowned and looked at the screen.

The screen changed color as whatever she was playing started.

Kanata's frown turned to surprise and a gasp escaped his lips, "Oh my god…"

Miyu clapped her hands together and cried, "Yes…! oh Kanata… somewhere in those lines is an actual baby…"

Kanata got off of his seat and walked zombie-like towards the screen. He raised his hand and touched the screen. It was nothing more than mere white and black lines and looked like something taken out of a movie made in the medieval times.

It was a sonogram of their baby.

But as Kanata ran a finger past the screen, he could sense something in there. He could almost feel its tiny heart-beat.

"They said that it would clearer in weeks," said Miyu cheerfully, though her voice showed clear sign of waterfalls, "and we would be able to find out the sex of the baby then, as well…"

He was only half-listening. He was too preoccupied with the image moving in the screen.

He turned around, a few of his fingers still on the screen lightly, with wide eyes, "that's…"

But he was unable to finish his question.

Miyu, however, understanding him perfectly, nodded her head, tears threatening to force their way down her cheeks.

He looked back at the screen and then turned to her.

She smiled.

Abandoning the screen, he walked towards her and dropped on his knees before her. She was taken aback at this. But he was staring intently upon her stomach, almost a questioning gaze.

"That's… that… I mean…" he frowned trying to find the right words, "…in there…?"

He motioned towards her tummy.

She smiled at his nervousness.

Lightly and gracefully, she grabbed his right hand with both of her own and pressed it lightly against her tummy, and in the process, pulled him a little closer to herself.

Kanata, now with one knee on the floor and the other pressed against the couch, was having the worst nervous attacks ever. His heart was beating fast against his chest and its sound echoed inside his head.

His breathing came out hard and slow, his entire system concentrated on his right hand. He felt a small bump on her stomach and he didn't need anybody to tell him what that was.

He looked up at her. There were merely inches away from each other.

"This… it's mine…?" he breathed on her.

Miyu's breathe stopped midway as she stared into his auburn orbs, completely mesmerized by their intensity.

"Totally yours…" she whispered.

He stared at his right hand again and then whispered, "Mine…?"

He looked up at her and then slowly shook his head going, "No…"

Miyu was taken aback and before she could even ask, he continued, his lips inches away from hers.

"It's **ours**…"

Miyu's heart almost stopped as the brunet's lips covered hers gently. His auburn orbs were closed tenderly whereas her emerald irises were wide with surprise and shock. She felt his hand move from her stomach to her cheek and as she closed her eyes and kissed him back, she sensed him get onto the couch, over her. Her hands snaked around his neck.

**{Beethoven's Symphony: 5}**

The couple's eyes snapped open and the brunet got to his feet and literally jumped away from the couch as though electrified. He was a deep crimson as he searched about for his mobile.

"H-H-hello?" he stammered.

Miyu got to a sitting position and closed her eyes tight as the scarlet hue along her face intensified with every passing second. She heard him leave the room.

Her heart was beating pretty fast and was surprised not to hear it stop out of shock and surprise. She dropped on the couch, her eyes still closed and her fist to her heart.

Outside, with his back to the room which he just vacated, Kanata was breathing heavily. He looked down at his mobile which was still connected to his lawyer who had just called him. He stared at it for a few minutes after which his lawyer hung up.

He leaned his head back on the door and closed his eyes. He couldn't help but wish the phone hadn't rung for after a long time he had been actually happy—happy with her…

He opened his eyes and staring fixedly at the roof, sighed.

**End Chapter 7**

**A/N: **Any good…? I don't expect much but at the least a review…? _**;-)**_

Anyway, for today's thought:

_**If a person throws a stone at you,**_

_**Just smile and throw a flower at them…**_

_**But,**_

_**Make sure it is still in its pot!**_


	8. Reparation

**Yours, Mine and Ours**

_A perfect mismatch makes the perfect couple_

**Reiteration of the Seventh Chapter:**

"You're going to be a father soon…" he said in almost a whisper.

"I think that my wife being pregnant covers those facts…" said Kanata, coldly.

"There's no time to act smart Kanata," said Nozomu through clenched teeth.

"Miyu Saionji…?!?!?! You got married to **him**?"

"Forget who you got married to…," she said, "how come you're married…? And how come I was not even told…?"

"Who do you think you are, shouting at **my** wife?"

"I have all right, Saionji," retorted Nanami firmly, "I'm her friend!"

"The last time I checked, people just don't go about shouting at their friends," and stated through clenched teeth, "without giving them a damn chance to explain".

**{Beethoven's Symphony: 5}**

"You're pregnant!" exclaimed Nanami, shocked.

She giggled lightly and muttered, "I never thought that _**The**_ Kanata Saionji had it in him to apologize…"

"Yes…! Oh Kanata… somewhere in those lines is an actual baby…"

"Oh my god…"

It was a sonogram of their baby.

"Totally **yours**…" she whispered.

He stared at his right hand again and then whispered, "**Mine**…?"

"No… It's **ours**…"

**{Beethoven's Symphony: 5}**

**Chapter 8**

**Reparation**

_The one with the __**normal**__outfit_

He had never been an early riser… especially during weekends. He was known to sleep until the last ring of his alarm died. But not this Saturday morning…

This morning, he woke up to the pain on his back. He sat down stiffly on his highly-cushioned (and not to mention, extremely expensive) couch only to damn it under his breath for it proved last night that it was never fit enough for a fully grown man like him to sleep there.

He got to a standing position with a fixed frown on his face. He stretched and opened his brunet eyes to the sudden brightness in the room. His right hand automatically reached to shield his eyes from the bright light.

Finally, adjusting to the brightness, he opened his eyes to see a blonde standing near the human sized windows beside his massive bed, drawing the curtains, bathing the room with the morning sunshine.

She stood there, her long blonde hair flowing behind her and both her hands still grasping the ends of the drapes. He stared at her curiously, his mind still not fully awake, as she opened the windows as well and breathed in the morning air.

"Hey Kanata," she greeted with a cheerful smile on her face, "good morning…!"

Kanata got to his feet pretty fast as her smile made him feel a little different inside. He nodded lightly and walked straight into his bathroom and closed the door with a snap.

Back at the windows, Miyu bit her lower lip as a light tinge of crimson crept across her cheeks as she remembered last night. But then she remembered something else and it did not make her feel any better. She looked at the recently closed door and stared at it thoughtfully wondering what to do.

The cold water from the shower inundated his brunet hair and with his eyes closed, he faced the water pouring down on him and pushed both his hands into his brunet locks and grazed it.

The shower gave him time to mull things over for there were a lot of things to think about at the moment and for once it was nothing to do with work. He would never have believed if anyone had told him a week ago that one woman can make a man's life overturned. But now, he had no other option than to believe it.

He turned off all the taps and pulled on his milky white robes and without bothering to dry his hair, walked out of the humungous bathroom, water dripping from his brunet hair and onto his cotton robes.

He walked into his bedroom, yawning but he stopped at the sight of her standing before his dressing room, fidgeting lightly, her emerald orbs focused on the floor. He frowned.

She looked up at him and turned a bright shade of crimson and fixating her eyes defiantly on the floor again muttered something so inaudible that Kanata couldn't help but raise his eyebrows in frustration.

"What is it?" he tried very hard not to snap at her.

"Um…" she started, "err…"

"What?" he asked again and there was an unmistakable hint of agitation in his voice.

"Well, you r-remember N-Nanami right…?" she stuttered, and waved her hands with a strained smile across her lips.

Kanata frowned.

"You know," she shrugged, "from the clinic…?"

"Vaguely," he replied, "what about her?"

Miyu wondered what had happened to all those lines that she had practiced just a few minutes ago. Looking at the soaked brunet, her heart would not calm down and relax. Rather, it chose to beat at a fast pace with every look into his auburn irises.

"Well, she was pretty mad at me for not inviting her for the… err… our… for the wedding," she said, scratching her head for words to continue her sentence with.

Kanata raised an eyebrow.

Miyu gulped and continued, "Well, s-she wants a re-re-reparation…"

"Reparation?" he asked blankly.

"It means compensation," she offered.

"I know what it means," he snapped.

"Sorry," she apologized and hung her head again.

He looked at her thoughtfully. The cold water was making his head heavier by the passing minute.

He sighed.

"What reparation?" he asked, softly and at once he regretted having used a soft tone.

But she, however, brightened at the sudden softness in his voice and chirped with a huge smile, "We just have to attend Ruu's birthday party!"

Kanata's eyes narrowed and he heard himself asking almost disbelievingly, "who's Ruu?"

"Ryu's son!" replied Miyu cheerfully.

"Who's Ryu?"

"Ran's wife!" piped Miyu.

"Who's Ran?" asked Kanata through clenched teeth.

"Nanami's brother," said Miyu carefully for she was not so secure about Kanata's sudden anger invasions. And she was sure he was in one of them right now.

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed through clenched teeth for which the blonde flinched.

Then, with his hand on his cold forehead, he sighed much to her amazement.

"When?" he asked, trying to control the irritation that was threatening to break out any second now.

"At five…" she replied at once, sweating, "at their home in Heiomachi…"

He breathed out and then taking a step towards her said, "Great… I'll get someone to drive the BMW for you…"

With that, he slipped past her and was about to lock himself in his dressing room for the next ten hours when she stopped him by grabbing hold of his arm.

"Wait!"

"What now?" Kanata asked, as his eyebrows twitching with agitation.

"Well," she said, letting go of his arm, "the reparation was… well, it w-was to get _you_ to come…"

It took an entire minute for Kanata to process that recent info.

"Why?" he asked incredulously.

Miyu bit her lower lip, as though afraid that he'd get angry again at what she might say.

"Forget it!" he said, sighing, "I don't wanna know…"

"So… you coming?" she asked, brightly, her hands clasped together.

He gave her a cold smile and said finally, "no…"

"Kanata, please…" she requested, "please, please, please…."

"No," he said, wading past her, "no," he grabbed hold of his dressing room's door and before closing it said with a glare, "and NO!"

"Kanata please…. I'll do anything," she knocked on the door.

"…"

"Kanata! Open the door!"

"…"

"KANATA!"

"…"

"**Get your damn butt out here Saionji!" **

The door opened and the brunet walked out, wearing an unbuttoned white shirt, black formal pants and a look of surprise and shock (which may be written off as a fear) in his auburn irises.

"M-Miyu?"

Anger was flaring in her emerald orbs as she looked at him as though he was some misbehaved kid with her hands at her hips.

"I'm goanna go and you're goanna come with me!" she ordered him, making the latter wince at the sudden authoritativeness.

"B-but I don't wanna go," he pointed out, a little nervously for the sight of the anger blonde clearly frightened him.

"Stop acting like a kid and go get ready!"

With that she marched into the bathroom, leaving the brunet utterly petrified at the sudden outburst.

Kanata's hand automatically reached for his hair and he rubbed it, trying to drag sense into the scene which he just witnessed. For the first time in his entire life, a woman had actually called him a "kid".

He sighed.

He looked at the closed door of the bathroom and despite himself, the corners of his lips lifted forming a crooked smile. He shook his head and then got back into his dressing room.

Meanwhile inside Kanata Saionji's personal and highly expensive bathroom stood the blonde wife of the brunet, with her back on the door, and a huge grin adorning her face, which was already a light shade of crimson hue.

~**Yours, Mine and Ours~**

"What are you wearing?" gasped Miyu, disapproval clearly written in her emerald orbs.

"It's Armani," informed Kanata, his eyebrows twitching, "its one-of-a-kind…"

"Why are you wearing it?" she asked, fidgeting irritably.

"You want me to come without a dress?" he asked, furiously.

She turned a bright shade of crimson at this and retorted, "Of course not! But I don't want you to come in a dress that costs…"

"Twelve hundred and seventy-five US dollars," he offered lazily, "plus tax".

Miyu's jaw dropped.

Kanata tapped his raven-black and highly polished Gucci on the marble floor irritably, giving her some time to recover.

"Kanata…" she started slowly.

"Miyu," he replied firmly.

She sighed.

He crossed his arms.

"Kanata, we're going to a _house_ party," she pleaded.

"What's your point?" he cocked his eyebrows.

She sighed again and continued, "You need to wear something that normal people wear…"

"This _is_ what normal people wear," he said, lightly.

"The 'normal people' you're talking about are all _multi-millionaires_…" she pointed out through clenched teeth.

"So…?" he asked, narrowing his auburn irises.

"You could have worn something cheap!" she said, tensed.

"Hello! This is cheap…" he pointed out, lazily.

"Oh crap…" she sighed and dropped on the couch in their room, dejectedly.

Fifteen minutes later, after a rush search through his fifty feet long dressing room consisting of enumerable suits and rows and rows of shoes, Miyu cried, "oh my god! Even your PJs are designer-made!"

Kanata merely shrugged, with both his hands into his pant front pockets.

"Don't you have like jeans and normal T-shirts…?" she asked, pleadingly.

He looked thoughtful for a minute and then nodded his head lightly, making the blonde go all bright again.

"I think I have a set… that stupid Santa gave a set for my twenty-fourth birthday saying I don't have soft clothes…" he said, truly disapproving Santa's taste in clothing.

But Miyu was sure that Kanata had no fashion sense except when it came to formals to wear to his office meetings. But she was not going to tell that to his face and receive a death glare back.

After nearly ten minutes of searching, Kanata pulled out a box from underneath a huge cupboard (which to Miyu's amazement contained shades of various colors and companies).

He thrust it at her which she took reluctantly. She prayed for the clothes to be good enough and opened the box.

Inside the box were a brand new blue jeans and a dark blue shirt hooded shirt. She extracted both of them out and placed the shirt to Kanata and a huge smile adored her lips.

"It's perfect!"

"It's hideous!"

"Oh come _on_ Kanata," she urged.

"There's no way I'm goanna wear that!" he said firmly.

It was nearly half past four in the evening when Kanata parked his jet black BMW outside a small yet beautiful looking home in the middle of the town of Heiomachi along with half-a-dozen others. He switched off the engine and looked over at the blonde sitting beside him and threw death glares at her.

She sensed his look and gave him a strained smile.

"You owe me big time!" he grunted.

"Hey! I'm already carrying your child you can't expect anything more Saionji!" she glared back at him, furiously.

The two continued to glare for another second. Then, the brunet looked down at his oh-too-stupid clothes and sighed.

After all his tantrums and cons against wearing that dress, he couldn't believe that his wife had made him to do it. Now that he thought about it, he had no idea as to how she had actually convinced him into them at all.

"C'mon Kanata," he heard her call, "Let's go in…"

He refused to move.

"I promise that we'll get out as soon as possible…"

He sighed.

The two opened the doors to the car and after getting out he locked it. He stood transfixed with his eyes closed and hoping that nobody that he knew would be there.

"Let's go in," he heard her whisper and then sudden he felt something rush through his body. He opened his eyes to see the blonde entwining her right hand to his left and started to drag him towards the warm looking house.

Kanata thought, as he led himself be dragged by the petite blonde, that maybe this was not so much of a bad day.

But his tiny ray of hop came crashing down as the two entered into the house which was filled with many new faces all wearing formal suits.

Fury rushed through his body as he saw a couple, the guy wearing a black suit and the woman, who had short light hair, wearing a long blue dress, walking towards to greet them with a very confused look in their eyes.

Beside him, he heard her gulp.

And he knew why.

**End Chapter 8**

**A/N: **What do you think guys…? It's been so long since I wrote this story that I kinda lost touch. Hope it was okay. And I'm so sorry about the shortness. I've been working on it all day and this is all that came up. Hope its ok… Please Review…

Now for today's thought:

**Beautiful thought:**

_**If you avoid one minute of anger, you will escape from hundred days of sorrow…**_

_**Try to avoid your anger and Keep Smiling…**_


	9. Bequest

**Yours, Mine and Ours**

_A perfect mismatch makes the perfect couple_

**Reiteration of the Eighth Chapter:**

"Let's go in," he heard her whisper and then sudden he felt something rush through his body. He opened his eyes to see the blonde entwining her right hand to his left and started to drag him towards the warm looking house.

Kanata thought, as he led himself be dragged by the petite blonde, that maybe this was not so much of a bad day.

But his tiny ray of hope came crashing down as the two entered into the house which was filled with many new faces all wearing formal suits.

Fury rushed through his body as he saw a couple, the guy wearing a black suit and the woman, who had short light hair, wearing a long blue dress, walking towards to greet them with a very confused look in their eyes.

Beside him, he heard her gulp.

And he knew why.

**Chapter 9**

**Bequest **

_The one with __**"My"**__ Miyu!_

"_What_ are you guys doing in formals?"

"What are _you_ doing _not_ in one?" asked the twenty-five year old obstetrician in a furious whisper.

"We _never_ have formal parties!" pointed out the blonde in a hiss, "let alone a birthday party!"

"That's because we _never_ have _The_ Kanata Saionji at one of our parties!" snapped Nanami.

"Why is it such a big deal he came anyway?" asked Miyu, incredulously, "he's like any other guy…"

"Except for the tiny detail…," started Nanami with a sarcastic smile.

"…that he's a _multimillionaire_…" finished Ryu, Nanami's sister-in-law. She had shoulder-length hair and azure orbs and was wearing (to Miyu's misfortune) a red cocktail dress which reached up to her knees.

Miyu sighed angrily, "just because he's rich, why should he be treated differently?"

"Honey, he's your husband," pointed out Ryu, making the blonde grow crimson suddenly, "you should be proud that people respect him such…"

"Yeah… right… be proud…" muttered Miyu and thought, 'He's gonna kill me anyway…'

**~Yours, Mine and Ours~**

Kanata tapped his foot impatiently on the floor, leaning lightly on one of the chairs at a small circular table. It was truly unbearable. How could he have agreed to this? He was wearing on of Santa's worst gifts ever to a Party where his annoying blond friend was also present.

"Hey Kanata!" cried the said blond, placing a glass of yellowish liquid before the brunet and taking the seat opposite to him, "what's with the long face?"

Kanata cocked an eyebrow at the blond obstetrician and asked, "how come you're invited?"

"Simple," said Nozomu, his eyes twinkling, "it's cause I'm Tenchi's boss…"

Kanata looked at him disbelievingly.

Nozomu sighed and said, "oh alright… your lovely wife didn't want you to be left out and become all moody and aloof…," he took another sip whilst the brunet glared, "so, she asked Tenchi to invite me as well…" at that point, the said woman happened to pass by, so the blonde raised his voice and finished, "…which she did, a _little _reluctantly…"

Nanami stopped in her tracks and turned. Glaring daggers at the blond, she made her way towards their table.

Unable to control himself, Kanata placed his right hand over his mouth and rested its knee on the table. At the sight of her making her way towards them, Nozomu busied himself with his glass.

Nanami slammed her hands on the table, still glaring at her boss, who was busy checking his watch, though Kanata was sure he saw fear cross those azure orbs of his. A smirk made its way along the lips of the brunet.

"_Reluctant_?" she asked, angrily, "after what happened at my twenty-third birthday party, you should be _glad_ I didn't put a restraint order on you!"

Kanata frowned wondering what his friend had done.

Nozomu gave Nanami an apologetic look and said hastily, "I apologized… hundreds of times…"

Nanami raised her eyebrows coldly and left the table.

Nozomu sighed as he saw the young obstetrician leave the table. He turned to his brunet friend and clearing his throat shifted his gaze to his now-empty glass.

"What did you _do_?" asked Kanata finally, in a low mutter.

"You wouldn't wanna know," he muttered under his breath and finishing his glass with a swig got to his feet and added, "I'm gonna get a refill…"

Kanata shook his head as he watched the blond make his way away from the table. As he followed the blond with his gaze, his auburn orbs fell upon another blonde, who was having a heated conversation with the couple who had invited them inside, who he had presumed to be Ran and Ryu—Ruu's parents.

"… _Your lovely wife didn't want you to be left out and become all moody and aloof…"_

He stared at the blonde for an entire minute at the end of which he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He tore his eyes away from his wife and looked around and came face-to-face with a boy of around nine or ten with light blond hair and huge blue orbs that glared at him intensely.

"Are you Ms. Miyu's husband?"

Kanata raised his eyebrows. He looked down at the boy and saw that he was in a brand-new suit with a bow-tie. He assumed that this must be the birthday boy. He frowned as he wondered why the kid was giving him such a death glare.

He cleared his throat and answered, "Yes…"

"You're Kanata Saionji?" he asked.

Without acknowledging the blond with an answer, Kanata asked, "Are the birthday kid…? Ruu…?"

"Yes," answered the blond, still glaring, "I'm Ruu Tenchi!"

"Yes, I'm Kanata Saionji," muttered Kanata, and at an afterthought added, "sorry kid… I didn't get you a gift…"

The glare intensified.

Kanata sweat-dropped and reaching inside his sweats' pockets, asked a little awkwardly, "Can I write you a check…?"

Kanata felt a little uncomfortable as receiving such death-glares from a mere ten-year-old. He knew he was never the kindest of persons. But he always makes sure he never gets on the wrong side of kids—no matter how much of a brat they are.

"Okay… just tell me what you want," he said finally, looking into the intense azure eyes of the blond, "I'll make sure it's delivered to you by tomorrow…"

"Anything?" asked the blond, finally.

Kanata frowned wondering what the kid was planning on asking him. But it didn't matter much to him for nothing the kid can ask will be beyond his capabilities.

"Anything…" he said lightly.

A smirk played across the lips of the blond and he asked, "I want you to give **my **Ms. Miyu back to me!"

**~Yours, Mine and Ours~**

"Why are you so upset?" asked Ryu, nudging the sad blonde with the tray of lemonade she was carrying around, "he's not going to be mad at you…"

"What makes you say that?" asked Miyu incredulously, "you don't even know him…!"

Ryu turned to her, and placing the tray on her hands said with a smirk, "Because honey, he's laughing his head out right now…"

Miyu frowned and following Ryu's gaze and unable to believe her eyes saw the said brunet laughing like she's never seen before. She stood there looking at the handsome brunet laughing for who knows what and despite herself a smile crept across her lips at the sight of him, laughing.

Ryu smirked as she saw the young blonde looking at her husband and then clearing her throat said, "Why don't you stop drooling over your own husband and see what happened cause I don't like it if someone makes fun of my kid!"

Miyu frowned but then looking back saw that Ruu was with Kanata and though she could see only Ruu's back, she noticed a crimson tinge on his ears and hoped that Kanata was not laughing at Ruu.

Nodding at Ryu, she made her way towards their table, laden with the lemonade tray on her hands.

"Hey Ruu!" she called at the blond.

Ruu turned at the sound of her voice and brightened. Kanata stopped his laughter but a smirk was still playing along his lips.

"Hello Ms. Miyu!" greeted Ruu, cheerfully.

Miyu smiled down at him and placing the tray on the table, she bent a little and said her face close to the kid's, "Happy Birthday, Ruu!"

She touched his hair and smiling, took the seat which was recently emptied by another blond. She turned to see the smirk vanish from Kanata's face as he glared down at the little kid.

Miyu frowned as she watched a weird kind of glaring pass between the two and making no sense out of it, decided to break it.

"Come and sit down Ruu…" she called.

Ruu smiled at her brightly and sat down between her and Kanata at the round table. Seconds later, the only other seat empty was filled by the blond obstetrician after he placed his glass on the table with a, "Hey Miyu…! Hey kid!"

Ruu stood up as Nozomu sat and bowing lightly said, "Thank you very much for the basketball Mr. Hikarigaoka!"

"Anytime Ruu…" said Nozomu lightly, and added under his breath, "your aunt would kill me if I came empty handed…"

Ruu smiled, "she tends to be a little hyperactive!"

"Oh my god!' exclaimed Miyu suddenly.

"What?" asked Kanata, alert.

"I totally forgot to get you a gift!" she said to Ruu sadly, "I'm so sorry honey…"

Kanata sighed and shook his head.

"Its okay, Ms. Miyu…" said Ruu kindly, "you don't have to get me anything…"

Kanata snorted suddenly but it was so light that only the two guys closest got any whiff out of it whilst Miyu took no notice.

"Well," said Miyu brightly, "I have something I could give you…"

"Ms. Miyu…" started Ruu, "you don't have to…"

"Don't worry, it's only temporary," said the blonde cheerfully, as the two other guys watched her thoughtfully, "I'll take it back when I give you your actual gift".

Ruu sighed and said, "Okay then… what is it…?"

Miyu smiled and bending towards the blond kissed him on the cheek making him turn crimson right to the tips of his hair.

Crack.

Ruu and Kanata got to their feet at once for Kanata had accidentally dropped a glass of the lemonade that Miyu brought on the floor between him and the birthday boy, drenching the lower half of both their pants with lime juice.

Nozomu and Miyu got to their feet as well as pieces of the shards was scattered about the table.

"I'm so sorry…" apologized Kanata as Nanami, Ryu and Ran approached their table at the sound of the glass breaking.

"What happened?" asked Nanami as she dragged away Ruu from the glass shards.

"It slipped…" said Kanata off-handedly, "I guess I was a little uncomfortable…"

"Or a little bit jealous of what happened," whispered Nozomu in his ears.

Kanata glared at the blond to which the latter merely smirked teasingly.

"Ruu, are you hurt?" asked Miyu, bending lightly.

"No Ms. Miyu," answered the blond brightly, "I'm fine… just a little soaked…"

"I'm so sorry honey," she apologized.

"It's ok Miyu…" answered Ran kindly, "I'm sure it won't leave a stain… it's just lemonade after all…"

"C'mon honey," called Ryu to the blond, "let's get you changed…"

"Miyu," Kanata muttered, taking a step towards her, "err… I'm sure Nozomu would drop you home…"

"What?"

"I think I'm gonna have to leave… right now…" he finished.

Miyu's eyes strayed to the floor and she bit her lower lip and then nodding her head she looked up and said, "Ok then…"

"Right…" he breathed and took a step towards the door when she spoke. But not to him, though.

"Nanami… Ran…" she called, as he made his way slowly towards the exit, "I thin I'm gonna leave now…"

Kanata stopped in his tracks and frowned.

Did she get the message wrong?

"Already?" asked Nanami, "Even Mikan hasn't arrived yet!"

"I know…" said Miyu, "I'm sorry… I'll call her and could you pass my apologies to Ryu and Ruu? I really am sorry…"

Kanata continued on his way to his car to drive back home and didn't listen to the rest of the conversation.

"But Mi-" started Nanami but her brother cut across.

"We understand…" said Ran smiling, "now get going… you don't wanna lose him…"

Miyu smiled at him and with another bow followed Kanata out.

"You know, you didn't have to come," Kanata pointed out as she opened the door to his black BMW and squeezed inside.

"I know…" she said lightly.

With an indifferent expression on his face, he started the engine and drove out of the parking lot and they sped past the town in silence.

After nearly twenty minutes, Kanata broke the silence.

"You should've stayed," he said shortly.

"I know," she replied softly, "but I don't regret leaving…"

Kanata stopped the car suddenly and with his hands firmly on the wheel said, "Yes you do!"

"No I don't," said Miyu looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Yes you do," he said forcibly looking at her.

"No I don't!" she retorted angrily, glaring into his auburn orbs.

After a few seconds, Kanata broke away from the glare and looking away muttered, "I'm sorry I ruined your evening… we weren't even there for an hour…"

Miyu looked out of the window and muttered, "I'm sorry I ruined yours…"

There was silence.

"You didn't wanna come and I forced you…" she ranted on, "I shouldn't have done it… It's my fault… and I forced you into wearing something you don't feel comfortable in… I'm sorry… I totally ruined everything…"

He looked at her and saw her emerald orbs get a little translucent and watery.

"Hey…" he called her.

She sniffed.

He scratched his hair and said, "Actually… I had a good time…"

She looked up at him surprised.

He looked into her eyes and continued, "it was much better than having to listen to men in suits rant on about utter nonsense… and much better than people pretending to like me just to get a deal with my company…"

Miyu smiled.

He gave a crooked smile and said, "I really did have a pretty good time… _except _when I made a complete fool of myself by breaking that glass…"

She giggled and then her eyes twinkling, smiled at him.

He reached out his hand a little nervously and tucking a loose strand of her blonde lock behind her ear and said without removing his hand, "when there's a party next time, make sure we're in the correct attire... so that I could minimize my embarrassment to being the klutz that breaks glasses…"

She breathed in and said with a wide smile, "I'll make sure…"

He smiled and starting the car again, said with his hands on the wheel, "Good…"

A comfortable silence enveloped the two as he drove steadily towards the city. Trees and small houses whooshed past them as they continued to drive away from the small town.

They had not gone for fifteen minutes when Miyu decided to break the silence.

"So… how did you like Ruu…?" she asked cheerfully.

Kanata cleared his throat and didn't answer.

"He's a lovely kid, isn't he?" she asked, brightly.

Kanata's eyebrow cocked in irritation as he took a left.

"He's so gentle and kind…" she said, looking out of the window, "He's the sweetest kid I've ever known…"

For some reason, he found her talking about the kid a little… a little… well… he was unable to come up with the right emotion that he was going through at the moment. But he was sure that it can't be good for anger was surely rising in his chest and after all he was very well-versed with that particular emotion.

"He even stands up when I take a seat at the table," she continued, "say its good manners to stand up when a lady joins the table…"

He didn't know why but Kanata was sure he didn't like that kid.

"And he's so cute when he gives me a flower everyday when I was still in Heiomachi…"

Correction—Kanata was sure he _hated_ the kid.

**End Chapter 9**

**A/N: **Actually, I wrote this chapter with lots of intervals in between so I might have strayed from character at some point… and believe me I'm too lazy to check it for any errors… **:-]** Hope you liked it though…

Finally, please Review**:-]**

Now, for today's thought:

"_**Fate determines friends who walk into your life—**_

_**But you decide who stays and who walks out"**_


	10. Trepidation

**Yours, Mine and Ours**

_A perfect mismatch makes the perfect couple_

**Reiteration of the Ninth Chapter:**

"_That's because we never have __The Kanata Saionji__ at one of our parties!" snapped Nanami._

"… _Your lovely wife didn't want you to be left out and become all moody and aloof…"_

"_You're Kanata Saionji?" he asked._

"_Yes," answered the blond, still glaring, "I'm Ruu Tenchi!"_

"_Okay… just tell me what you want," he said finally, looking into the intense azure eyes of the blond, "I'll make sure it's delivered to you by tomorrow…"_

"_I want you to give __**my **__Ms. Miyu back to me!"_

"_Actually… I had a good time…"_

"_When there's a party next time, make sure we're in the correct attire... so that I could minimize my embarrassment to being the klutz that breaks glasses…"_

"_I'll make sure…"_

**Chapter 10**

**Trepidation**

_The one with the __**"Pregnant Blonde"**_

Miyu stared at the crystal-made phone, sitting innocently on the small teak wood table. She fidgeted lightly and bit her lower lip in anxiety and stress. Her emerald irises strayed to the grandfather clock situated right at the other end of the room and was not relieved to see that it was a quarter to ten.

Taking a deep breath, she picked up the receiver to the phone and dialed the mobile number of her husband with slightly trembling fingers.

At the Conference hall in the twenty-storey building of the Saionji Group of Companies the brunet Managing Director of the Company was in a daze—something that has almost never happened before.

"And well, the Sales Section believe that with the right advertisements with the right sectors of people—"

Kanata couldn't help but wonder what the guy was actually going on about for he was a little too sleepy at the moment to have really listened to what was going on. Well, in living memory, the brunet had never experienced something of this sort before.

After all, his sleepiness now, has to be attributed wholly and exclusively to his wife who woke him up some time before dawn and alarmed him saying that she was having morning sickness.

With him awake, she had barricaded the bathroom and refused to open the bathroom door for another hour. The tensed brunet had to talk his way into the million-dollar bathroom only to find it completely filthy with her gag.

It was not revolting to him for his annoying friend, who also happened to be her obstetrician had explained all about this morning sickness thing. But the blonde went completely crazy and had started whining and wailing on how she destroyed the rest room.

Finally, after nearly an hour of comforting her, she had stopped crying. But the moment she did, the alarm clock went off signaling the start of an important conference he had to attend. And now, here he is, sitting at the top chair, drowsy and dazed, close to collapsing any minute now.

"—we would be able to pull up the sales margin on our beverage sect—"

**{Beethoven's Symphony: 5}**

Kanata finally was pulled out of his daze when his mobile went off. Without even a cursory glance towards the guy speaking, he pulled out his mobile. He frowned as the screen flashed that the call was from home.

"Hello?" he asked, switching it on and walking out of the Conference Hall.

There was silence at the other end.

He frowned.

More silence followed.

"Hey… is that you?"

"_K-Kanata?"_

Miyu's voice came, filled with anxiety and nervousness.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned.

"_Erm… well, you remember that I-I-I have an appointment with Hikarigaoka-san today…?"_ she stuttered.

He frowned and then realization dawned on him.

"Oh shit," he muttered under his breath.

There was silence as he wondered what to do.

"Um… would it be okay if Pierre were to take you?" he asked, uncertainly.

"_Oh"_

More silence followed.

"_That's okay… I'll ask Pierre to take me…"_

"Right," said Kanata a little taken aback, "I'll just call him and let him know"

"_Alright…" _came her slow voice, _"Bye then…"_

She hung up.

After nearly ten seconds of hearing the engaged tone, Kanata looked at his mobile. He looked at it long and hard and couldn't quite comprehend why he was a little disappointed. He had actually expected her to ask him to come but when she had easily given up…

Well, he thought closing his eyes a little irritably, he shouldn't bother. He didn't need to walk into that very depressing looking hospital and be tormented by his so-called friend.

Frowning, he called Pierre and when the latter picked up, he said, "Take Miyu to the hospital for her check-up Pierre".

There was silence.

"_I thought you were taking her Master"_

Kanata's eyebrows twitched in irritation.

"Just do it," he snapped.

He heard a sigh at the other end, _"as you wish Master Saionji"._

He hung up.

But as he returned to his seat and listened to the guy continuing with the presentation, he couldn't help but wonder why she had let go that easily. He would be lying to himself if he said that he was not bothered.

'_She doesn't have to depend on me for everything,'_ he reasoned inside his head as the conference continued, _'I guess she decided to take care of herself… without me… … … oh dammit when is this stupid conference gonna end?'_

**~Yours, Mine and Ours~**

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Pierre tenderly as he surveyed the pregnant blonde standing beside him in the elevator at the City's Shopping Mall.

The blonde looked at him and said with a smile, "I'm ok… just a little queasy… you know… with that jelly thing that Nanami put on me…"

Pierre smiled back and said, "Well, I'm sure it won't last long".

"I hope so," said Miyu looking down and rubbing her belly lightly. It was a little expanded now and that was the reason why the two were at the Shopping Mall—to get her some Maternity clothes.

"Now, I've never been shopping for women's clothes before," floated Pierre's voice through her ears, "so, I hope you'd excuse me whilst I go get myself a cup of tea…"

Miyu looked up as the elevator doors opened and smiling said, "Of course Pierre…"

The butler smiled and getting out of the elevator waved and said, "I'll be up as soon as I could…"

Miyu smiled as the elevator doors closed. There were only two other people in the elevator apart from her and the operator. She sighed and leaned on the wall to the elevator as it moved steadily upwards. Pierre had gotten off at the 5th floor and she has to go to the 7th for the clothes.

She was glad she has something to do rather than sitting idle at the house.

She sighed.

Well, after all, she had been hoping that something had changed between her and her husband back at the party but everything still remains the same. It has been over two weeks. She cannot deny that he isn't helpful. He wakes up every-time she does and is ready to help all the time. He never looks revolted; even when she puked all over his front one morning.

She shuddered at the memory.

But she knew she had been pushing him a lot. He tries so hard to keep it from her that he is tired of all this. She knew. So, when he asked her whether it would be okay for Pierre to take her, she agreed. She wanted him to have some time free without having to think about taking care of her all the time.

He deserved a break.

She sighed again.

Well, so did she.

The elevator stopped at the 6th floor. The doors to the elevator opened and outside it stood a couple waiting to board into it. At the sight of the two, Miyu's heart almost stopped.

"Oh right…" the guy was laughing, "Like that's goanna change…" he looked up into the elevator and as his eyes caught Miyu's, the opened wide and he gasped in almost an inaudible whisper, "Miyu…?"

Miyu forced herself to look at the floor whilst the couple stood outside, the guy almost as paralyzed as the blonde. Miyu bit her lip as she tried to control the tears that threatened to fall.

"Honey….," called the girl, who had her hand entwined with him, "c'mon lets go in…"

"Are you two gonna get in?" asked the operator.

"Mizuki?" the girl called, a little annoyed.

He shook his head lightly.

The doors to the elevator closed.

**~Yours, Mine and Ours~**

Kanata Saionji sat down at his cushioned revolving chair in his office at the Saionji Group of Companies, sighing. He leaned back and closed his eyes lightly. Another sigh escaped his lips.

There was a soft knock on his door.

Without bothering to sit straight, the brunet muttered, "Come in," in his usual cold and indifferent voice.

The door opened and in popped his secretary's head and she informed him, "There's a call waiting for you sir, from your home".

He opened his eyes slowly and getting to a better position, he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Line 3, sir…" she smiled and closed the door lightly.

The brunet sighed, shaking his head and picked up the receiver of one of the phones on his glass table.

"Kanata Saionji," he said into it irritably.

"_Master Kanata…"_

It was the unmistakable voice of his butler and caretaker, Pierre. He frowned at the note of nervousness in the voice of the Frenchman. He raised his eyebrows and grunted signifying him to go on.

"_Well… there seems to be some sort of problem with the Mistress…"_

"What?" asked Kanata almost instantaneously, "What's wrong with her?"

"_You see, Master Kanata," _started the butler lightly, "_we went shopping to buy her some clothes after the doctor's appointment when the Mistress suddenly decided to leave without buying anything… and she has barged herself in your room and refuses to eat or even come out…"_

Kanata frowned wondering what could've gone wrong.

Finally, sighing inwardly, he said, "I'd be there in a few minutes".

He replaced the receiver back in its phone and leaned back in the chair again, his eyes closed. This was definitely not his day. First, she had morning sickness and then the boring conference. Later, he had completely forgotten about the doctor's appointment. And now, this… his butler was making a distress call for his wife.

He got to his feet in a swift movement and grabbing his coat which was over his chair and marched out of his office only to have his secretary walk right beside him going over the same thing as every other day.

"Sir…?"

"Home"

"But sir…"

"Cancel it"

"Sir…"

He stopped and turning to his secretary and said clearly, "Whatever it is, we'll see to it tomorrow"

She nodded and he left the floor by entering into the elevator whilst the entire working population in the floor watched him leave at the corner of their eyes. A brunette walked over to the secretary and stood beside her, glancing at the closed doors of the elevator.

"What is it this time?" asked the brunette, her blue eyes twinkling.

The raven-haired sighed and shaking her head said, "He's going to miss the dinner with the company Lawyer…"

The brunette's smirk grew wide as she said in almost a whisper, "oh… she's gonna be _**so**_ mad…"

"You're right, Yuki…" agreed the raven-haired nodding her head dejectedly, "like hell…"

**~Yours, Mine and Ours~  
**

The black Mercedes stopped at the doors to the Saionji Mansion. The security hurriedly opened the door to the car to see their Master step out of the vehicle in his usual state—easily handsome in his one-of-a-kind Armani suit, his brunet hair carelessly messed and wearing shades that blocked out the chill and warmth of his auburn irises.

The brunet walked swiftly past the doors and corridor after corridor and stopped at the sight of his butler standing out side his room. He removed the shades and slipping them into the inner-pocket of his coat, he raised his eyebrows lightly.

"Good Evening Master Kanata…" greeter Pierre, bowing lightly, "She's in here…"

Kanata merely nodded and walking past Pierre opened the door to his room and once inside, closed the doors behind him with a snap.

He peered through the room only to find it empty. He frowned and walked about the place, searching for his pregnant wife. He found the bathroom empty and so was his huge closet.

Finally, he peered into one of the doors that led to his huge home theatre only to find his blonde wife sitting on the couch watching an English movie and sobbing lightly. He frowned and slipping both his hands into his pant's front pockets, he walked into the dark room noiselessly.

"…_I know you'd be locked up in our apartment till now… I want you to go out and celebrate you turning thirty… Now, go…"_

The blonde sniffed in direct accordance with the woman on the screen who was looking at a small tape out of which the voice tainted Irish had come.

The brunet cracked a smile despite himself and shaking his head, turned the lights on. The blonde jumped in surprise at the sudden illumination, still sitting on the couch, turned to see the intruder of her privacy.

"What are you watching?" he asked in a low voice.

She turned off the player at once and muttered with a red face and equally red eyes, "nothing…"

He sighed inwardly and walked over the dozens of DVD players by the screen and opening the one which had been playing, took out the DVD and read, "**P.S**…"

He looked up and finished, "…_**I love you**_…?"

The blonde turned even a brighter shade of crimson, avoided his obvious question and got up from the couch and started to make her way out of the home theatre.

Bending his head lightly, he chuckled, with both his hands at his hips. Shaking his head he straightened to see her right about to turn to around the corner and leave the room. Despite himself, he called to her.

"Yo! Pregnant Blonde…! Where do you think you're going?"

She stopped and nearly ten seconds later, turned slowly and her emerald orbs were wide with surprise at his sudden ease. She blinked and took a step forward, with her mouth slightly open. Smirking, he walked near her and raised his eyebrows at her to answer his question.

Turning crimson again, she closed her mouth and stuttered, not meeting his eyes, "err… I w-was a-a-a little hungry… so…"

"…So?" he asked, smirking.

For some unknown reason, he found her pretty amusing every time she turned crimson. He had to admit that it was annoying at the beginning but now, he seemed to find it really amusing to look at.

She glared at him and said with obvious fury, "_So_ Mr. Billionaire, I'm going to the kitchen to see if dinner's ready!"

She frowned as no retort or smart reply came from the brunet. Silence enveloped the two as the brunet stood staring at the blonde, his eyes a little dazed. At his intense gaze, she turned crimson again.

"W-Wh-What?" she stuttered, breaking away from his gaze.

He broke from the temporary spell and then looking about, cleared his throat and said, "Um... let's go out for dinner…"

She stared at him, and her lips parted again.

Crimson hue appeared across his cheeks and his hand made its way through his brunet locks as he stood awkwardly, waiting for her to reply.

"What?"

He turned to her and bending towards her a little asked, "are you too deaf to hear or too _dumb_ to understand what I'm saying…?"

She glared at him and turning away from him angrily said, "Well _excuse_ me for not being as smart as you!"

He looked at her, surprised and then chuckled.

"So… do you wanna go or not?" he asked, lightly.

She turned to him coldly and asked, "What's with the sudden hospitality?"

"Err… well…" he scratched his head lightly but she cut across.

"Fine… let's go…" she said.

With that she started to make her way out of his home theatre and into their room, smiling to herself. A smile broke along the brunet's lips as he watched her.

**~Yours, Mine and Ours~  
**

"Are you sure this place is good?" asked the amber-eyed brunet, as he scanned the menu card of a small warm-looking restaurant situated in the passive side of Tokyo City.

He scanned through the menu but no reply had come from his companion—an emerald-orbed blonde—sitting right opposite him at their parlor.

He looked up from the menu, and raised his eyebrows at her.

The blonde, who had been busy staring at the brunet intently all this time, snapped out of her daze and then smiled at him going, "It's really fantastic! I used to come here all the time with Mi—"

She stopped in mid-sentence.

The brunet eyed her curiously and then without pursuing her any further, continued to scan the menu; although now and again, his amber-orbs chose to glance at the blonde sitting opposite to him.

"I think I'll go with this sushi thing…" he muttered under his breath.

He looked up at the blonde who was now staring aimlessly at the small pepper and salt urns in the middle of the table. He stared at her curiously and then cleared his throat.

She broke away from staring at the urns and looked at him, surprised.

"Hey… are you okay…?" he asked.

She smiled widely and said, "of course!"

He didn't buy it.

Silence enveloped the two.

"Actually, I want you ask you something…" she said lightly.

"Shoot…" he invited.

"Well…" she started nervously, "well… why are you—why are you suddenly… you know… taking me out… you know…"

He looked at her curiously and then pushing back the hair that was adorning his forehead, said, "I… I thought you were upset…"

She stared at him a little surprised and breaking into a smile said, "You thought right…"

He looked at her and he could vaguely see her emerald orbs getting a little teary with every passing moment.

"Can I ask why?" he asked slowly.

Her smile dropped for a second but then drawing them back again said, "It's of no importance…"

"Why do you cry over something," he asked curiously, "that's of no importance?"

She smiled at him and said, "You wouldn't understand…"

He looked at her emotionless, as though trying to understand her.

"Anyway…" she said smiling widely at him, a little crimson along her cheeks, "thanks very much for trying to cheer me up!"

He blushed lightly and then, looking at the menu again, he said in a choked whisper, "any time…"

Miyu smiled at him and then suddenly gasped.

He looked up at her and asked, "What?"

"I need the… err… the rest-room…" she said, blushing.

"Oh," he said.

"Oh ya…" she said and getting up added, "this baby of yours is seriously toying with me…" and whined, "It's making me pee all day long…"

He chuckled and then looking up at her smiled.

She smiled back and said, "I won't be long…"

"I'll be waiting…" he said.

She smiled at him and then started to make her way to the ladies restroom at the other side of the room. Her heart was suddenly going crazy as his smile and face flashed across her mind with every passing step. Despite herself, she smiled and walked with a light heart.

She shouldn't worry about Mizuki any more. That chapter of her life was over. Now, she needs to concentrate on the baby. And him…

Since her mind was full of thoughts about her brunet husband, she didn't see where she was going and as a result bumped into someone on the way.

"Sorry," she muttered and was about to continue on her way towards the ladies' when the one she bumped into spoke, making her heart almost stop.

"Miyu…"

She looked up.

"Mizuki…" she gasped.

**~End Chapter 10~**

**A/N: **I'm so sorry about the overdue chapter. I was supposed to have finished with this chapter ages ago but I was totally caught up with work and all. So, here it is… to all of you out there… how was it anyway? Please review… :-)

Now, for today's thought—

"_**Yesterday I was clever,**_

_**So I decided to change the world…**_

_**Today, I am wise,**_

_**So, I decided to change myself…"**_


	11. Apologies and Teardrops

**Yours, Mine and Ours**

_A perfect mismatch makes the perfect couple_

**Reiteration of the Tenth Chapter:**

"_Well…" she started nervously, "well… why are you—why are you suddenly… you know… taking me out… you know…"_

_He looked at her curiously and then pushing back the hair that was adorning his forehead, said, _

"_I… I thought you were upset…"_

"_Why do you cry over something," he asked curiously, "that's of no importance?"_

_She smiled at him and said, "You wouldn't understand…"_

"_Anyway…" she said smiling widely at him, a little crimson along her cheeks, "thanks very much for trying to cheer me up!"_

_He blushed lightly and then, looking at the menu again, he said in a choked whisper, "any time…"_

"_Oh ya…" she said and getting up added, "this baby of yours is seriously toying with me…" and whined, "It's making me pee all day long…"_

_She smiled back and said, "I won't be long…"_

"_I'll be waiting…" he said._

_She shouldn't worry about Mizuki anymore. That chapter of her life was over. Now, she needs to concentrate on the baby. And him…_

_Since her mind was full of thoughts about her brunet husband, she didn't see where she was going and as a result bumped into someone on the way._

"_Sorry," she muttered and was about to continue on her way towards the ladies' when the one she bumped into spoke, making her heart almost stop._

"_Miyu…" _

_She looked up._

"_Mizuki…" she gasped._

**Chapter 11**

**Apologies and Teardrops**

"Miyu…?"

His voice brought her back to the world. It had been nerve wrecking just to have seen him at the supermarket for a second or two. Now, he was standing there, before her, less than a foot away. What was she goanna do? Mizuki is here… and so is Kanata!

Miyu tried to dart her way away from Mizuki, her eyes all foggy, but only in vain. He caught hold of her shoulders and made her stand before him.

"Let go of me!" she snarled, "You have no right to touch me!"

"Miyu, I'm so sorry…" he begged and his voice sounded similar to a person in dying desperation. She forced herself not to look into either his face or his eyes as both would make her collapse in the middle of the restaurant.

"I think we're past apologies Yamamura!" she snapped, trying her best to act rude whilst tears threatened to stream down her cheeks any moment now.

"Miyu, please…" he begged, his hand now holding both her hands, as he tried very hard to catch her eye, "I was wrong… I was **so** wrong…"

"Let go," she begged, and tears started to pour down her cheeks, as she felt her throat began to contract, and make it difficult for her to convey her anger and fury at the guy holding her hands.

"Miyu, listen…" he said, "Please… please, I beg you Miyu… give me another chance… I was wrong! You were and will always be the right one for me… You understood me, even when I didn't… please Miyu… please be mine again…"

She forced herself to look up at him and through clenched teeth said, "I'm in no place to forgive you Mizuki… now, please let go!"

"Miyu, please…" he begged, "I was an idiot to let you go…"

"Oh yes you were," she added furiously, only mildly aware of the fact that a majority of the population in the restaurant had turned to listen in their loud conversation, "there's no denying your idiocy!"

"Ya… ya… you're right…" he agreed, trying to brave a smile, "but you have to understand that I still want you back… I still am in love with you…"

Miyu's breathing went a little slow and uneven. Her eyes darted to the floor and tears started to well up as she heard those magical words she had been dying to hear from those lips all those years.

"I really am in love with you, Miyu…"

Miyu's breathing went even more uneven as she heard him say it again. Some unknown cheeriness spread through her body, suddenly making it pretty warm and buzzed inside of her. Then—

"_Do you, Miyu Kouzuki, take him, Kanata Saionji, to be your lawfully wedded husband through health and sickness… till death shall part you…?"_

"Let go…"

"_I do…"_

"Miyu…"

"_Please_, let go Mizuki!" she begged him, her voice shaking as memories flooded her head. But Mizuki had obviously no intention of letting go just yet. As a matter of fact, his grip over her, tightened.

"_I now, pronounce you man… and wife…"_

"_**Get. Your. Hands. Off. Her!"**_

Miyu's froze at the sound of the unmistakable anger filled voice of a certain brunet. But Mizuki however, was not to be moved.

He merely shrugged and without taking his eyes off of the blonde, who's emerald orbs, by the way, were wide with shock and surprise, said "don't sweat it dude… I'm her boyfriend!"

"I'm her _**husband!"**_

Mizuki turned to the owner of the voice in surprise and shock.

"What?" he gasped, his hand unconsciously leaving Miyu's arm.

Her tears had stopped midway as she looked sideways to find her brunet husband flare with fury like she has never seen before.

"We're leaving," he said through clenched teeth as he grabbed hold of the wrist, the one which was not held by Mizuki a few minutes ago.

Miyu relaxed a little at the touch of the brunet but Mizuki Yamamura wasn't one who would give up that easy.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed as he caught hold of her other wrist yet again and asked his voice now tainted with confusion, "mind explaining Miyu…?"

Kanata turned to face Mizuki yet again and if looks could kill, there would be a funeral right now for a said Yamamura. That was how the brunet glared at the man holding onto his wife's wrist. Miyu shuddered lightly as she saw the look that her husband was giving her ex-boyfriend.

"If you don't get your _freaking _hand off of _my_ wife right now," he snarled through clenched teeth, his auburn orbs burning with wrath, "I'll make sure you're on your way to the police in an ambulance!"

The threat was too much even for a man as brave as Mizuki. His hands left Miyu's wrist at once. Kanata gave him one last death glare before he turned to leave the place with his blonde wife when one of the persons in charge at the restaurant hurried forward.

"Sir," he panted, "no fighting inside the restaurant sir!"

Kanata raised an eyebrow at the thin and balding man. Letting go of Miyu for about a few seconds, he pulled from inside his coat pocket a horizontal booklet and writing something on the very first paper, tore it and gave it to the guy.

Even without glancing at the cheque the guy said calmly, "Sir… this is a decent restaurant. You just can't make a scene and tip your way out."

One corner of the brunet's lips rose forming a smirk as he said in his icy accent, "I didn't tip you _sir_… I just _bought _the restaurant".

Miyu gasped.

"And I believe that _that's _worth twice the worth of this place," added Kanata coldly as he cocked his head sideways.

Silence enveloped the restaurant as everybody tried guessing the amount for which the brunet had drawn the cheque.

"We're leaving Miyu…" he informed his wife as he dragged her out of the restaurant in obvious rage.

Miyu didn't mind as she let her brunet husband drag her out of the restaurant, to the parking lot and into their black BMW. But no matter how much she tried she couldn't block away the tears that silently slid down her cheek throughout their journey back to the Saionji Mansion.

"_I really am in love with you, Miyu…"_

Tears rolled down her fair cheek uncontrollably as she reminisced what Mizuki had said only a few minutes ago. She shivered lightly as she couldn't understand why everything turned out to be so screwed up.

When she had been with him, he hadn't truly loved her. Now, when's she's married and pregnant (or is it "pregnant and married"?), and trying to embrace her new life in a new place with new people, he turns up before her and tells that he _loves_ her…?

Definitely screwed up!

Whilst a silent battle raged inside the blonde's head, her brunet companion was glancing at her, often, his auburn irises finally regaining some of their original warmth. He sighed inwardly as he remembered what the guy at the restaurant had said.

"_I really am in love with you, Miyu…"_

It was at that pronouncement had the brunet lost it. He hadn't known how and why but an emotion he wasn't very familiar with went through his body seeing that guy hold her hand and utter all those words. He had had no control over his mind and body when he had headed over to the two.

He glanced at the crying blonde by his side once again. She obviously loves this guy. It was evident from all of those tears. And he guessed that her tears from earlier today would have also been caused by the same guy. At that thought, Kanata felt his heart tighten.

"_Why do you cry over something," he asked curiously, "that's of no importance?"_

_She smiled at him and said, "You wouldn't understand…"_

He swallowed hard and drove faster.

**~Yours, Mine and Ours~**

"Pierre," spoke Kanata in the cordless in their room, "bring in dinner for her… No… I'm not hungry…"

They were back at the Saionji Mansion. Miyu was sitting at the edge of their huge bed as her husband put down the phone on the table and sat down on the couch overlooking the bed. Her tears had finally stopped but she hadn't uttered a single word since they had reached the Mansion.

Fifteen minutes later, a maid brought in a trolley laden with Miyu's dinner, placed it neatly on the small table, beside the cordless, and took it closer to the bed for it to be easier for Miyu to eat. Then she left the room with a bow.

Her dinner lay on the table for another fifteen minutes, untouched.

Kanata looked up at her, finally dragging himself away from his own thoughts. He got to his feet and walked towards the bed and stopping a foot away, said, "You'd better eat…" and added uncertainly,"…at least for the baby…"

She sniffed and nodded lightly but didn't attempt to start her dinner.

"And you should go to s-sleep soon," said Kanata trying very hard to maintain his cool, "We still have to wake up early for your morning sickness…"

She nodded again.

It was hard for him to see her like that. He already missed her clumsy self.

He turned and headed towards the bathroom for a bath when he stopped abruptly and then heading back to her said lightly, "and… I'm sorry…"

The blonde now completely caught off-guard looked up at the brunet, surprised.

"I… I shouldn't have barged in like t-that…" he said and cursed himself inwardly for stuttering like that.

Her lips parted lightly, obviously in surprise.

He breathed out and then headed back to the bathroom, feeling completely lousy.

"Kanata…"

He stopped.

"I…"

He slowly turned at her voice.

"Why…" she was trying very hard to muster out the question she was trying to ask the brunet.

"Why _what_?" he asked, curious.

She fiddled with her fingers as she tried to ask him what had been bothering her the most.

He waited.

"If you're not gonna ask…" he started but she cut across with her query.

"Why are you not asking me anything about Mizuki?"

There was silence.

"The guy at the restaurant?" asked the brunet.

The blonde nodded, teary-eyed.

The brunet took an entire minute to assess her question and then breathing out deeply said lightly with nothing more than a small smile across his lips, "I didn't want to ask you something you didn't want to talk about… I didn't want to see you cry like that…"

Miyu's heart began to thumb hard against her chest as she looked into the brunet's auburn orbs. Tears formed at the edges of her eyes again but this time out of happiness for after all, there stood a guy who actually thought about how she feels.

"You were thinking about me?" she asked, her voice cracking, and giving him a teary-smile.

If Miyu had had a madcap time with her crazy heart beats, it was nothing compared to how crazy Kanata's heart was beating as he looked into her emerald orbs right then. The kind of warmth that he thought his heart could never feel again after the demise of his mother started to resurface as he looked down into her eyes, and realized that those tears were for him.

He looked away at once and tried to control his apparently crazy mind and heart.

"Can I tell you Kanata?"

He turned to look at her surprised.

Her tears had stopped. She was looking up at him for comfort. He knew that much.

He closed his eyes for a second and the next, sat down beside her on the bed and said in almost a whisper, "I'm listening…"

She smiled at him and then asked lightly, "do you remember the night when we got married…? I told you that…"

"…that you broke up with your boyfriend who lives here in Tokyo," he said remembering her words that night.

"_What were you doing at the nightclub then…?"_

_Miyu bit her lip and fresh set of tears formed along her emerald orbs. _

"_Well… I had a bad day… err… I broke up with my boyfriend who lives here in Tokyo…" she said, not looking up at him. _

"I lied…" she said, faking a smile, "I didn't break up with him…"

He looked at her curiously.

She looked into his auburn eyes and said sadly, "_He_ broke up with me…"

Kanata frowned.

**End Chapter 11**

**A/N: **I know… I know it sucks… I truly do! Don't kill me **T_T** it's been a long time since I wrote this story. I was caught up with exam preparations and another story and lost track of this one. So, I deeply apologize if I lost the thread in the middle or something. But I do hope you enjoyed it at least a bit.

Hoping to make your day someday…

Now, for today's thought:

"_**Every morning, you have two choices:**_

_**Continue your sleep and dream…**_

_**Or wake up and chase your dreams"**_


	12. Elucidation

_**This Chapter is dedicated to **__**Miyu Kouzuki**__** for her birthday… and also to a good friend of mine, who happens to have the same date of birth as the blonde… **__**Akira**__** (her penname)**_

_**Happy Birthday Akira and Miyu!**_

**Yours, Mine and Ours**

_A perfect mismatch makes the perfect couple_

**Reiteration of the Eleventh Chapter:**

"_Miyu, please…" he begged, "I was an idiot to let you go…"_

"_I really am in love with you, Miyu…"_

"_Let go…"_

"_Miyu…" _

"_Please, let go Mizuki!" _

"_**Get. Your. Hands. Off. Her!"**_

"_I'm her boyfriend!"_

"_I'm her __**husband!"**_

"_No fighting inside the restaurant sir!"_

_She smiled at him and then asked lightly, "do you remember the night when we got married…? I told you that…"_

"…_that you broke up with your boyfriend who lives here in Tokyo," he said remembering her words that night._

"_I lied…" she said, faking a smile, "I didn't break up with him…"_

_He looked at her curiously._

_She looked into his auburn eyes and said sadly, "He broke up with me…"_

**Chapter 12**

**Elucidation**

"_It's okay to cry as hard & long as you want to…_

_Just make sure that when you stop crying,_

_You won't cry for the same reason any more…"_

The brunet frowned as the blonde held her hands together on her lap, clutched in frustration as though the harder she held herself together the easier her dreadful memories will part away from her. Her emerald orbs had a faraway look in them that greatly softened the auburn ones gazing at them with worry.

Silence enveloped the young couple as they sat not uttering a word, each in their own world. Finally, the blonde decided to break the nerve-wrecking silence.

"I had nourished feelings for Mizuki ever since the first time I saw him…" she said, her eyes going a little weary and her breathing shallow.

The brunet nodded in understanding although inside, he was not even close. It felt odd and infuriating to hear her utter those words about that insolent little filth.

"His sister was actually my baby-sitter," she said, chuckling darkly.

The millionaire beside her turned to look at her surprised. He parted his lips and before he knew it, he asked her, "How old _were _you when you first saw that idiot?"

The blonde turned to her husband surprised at his sudden query and then smiling at him said, "I'm not sure… why do you ask…?"

He shrugged and muttered something but all that the blonde caught was "baby-sitter".

She giggled lightly and said, "My mom and dad weren't at home much so they use to leave me at Mrs. Yamamura's… after she passed away, her daughter, Mikan took care of me… she's Mizuki's elder sister… she practically raised me actually…"

Kanata rolled her eyes.

She sighed and continued, "So… I had a huge crush on him since then… but I never told him or anybody else…" she let out a small chuckle as she said, "…probably because Mikan was over-protective of me…"

She fell silent for sometime.

"He was a year senior to me at School…" she said lightly, her emerald orbs showed clear indications that she was drifting to her memories again, "always helped out at school a lot…"

Kanata looked at her intently.

"All through High School, he dated a lot of girls…" she said sadly.

Kanata raised an eyebrow at this.

She chuckled darkly again and continued, "He used to tell Mikan and me about the dates and why he had to dump them…"

She sighed.

"Well… It was in his last year at High School that he asked me out…"

Kanata looked at the carpeted floor, lost for words.

"But he asked me to keep it a secret from his sister because she wouldn't approve of it…" she said lightly.

Kanata pursed his lips. He was liking this guy less and less with every passing second.

"I was too happy…" said Miyu, "I was so happy that I agreed… I never told anyone… not even Nanami… Nobody knew that I was in a relationship with Mizuki…"

Kanata sat silently, having nothing to say.

"After graduation, Mizuki took up a career of photography…" she said somberly, "after a few years in Heiomachi he decided to move to Tokyo to pursue his dream…

"Every day away from him was empty but I didn't complain," her voice dropping, "I always believed that he'd come one day to take me away…"

Kanata glanced at the blonde beside him, a look of misery evident in his auburn irises.

"Every Christmas, Mikan would prepare a special Christmas Dinner for me, Mizuki and Nanami," she said, "but last year, neither Nanami nor Mizuki made it…"

Kanata's heart began to beat at a pace slower than usual for he suddenly realized that the blonde's story was coming to a finale and he didn't like the sound of how it was going at all.

"Nanami's work was always uncoordinated at that time," she explained, "and Mizuki had an important Christmas Deadline to complete…"

Kanata couldn't help it but a sudden emotion was spreading through his body as he sat there watching the blonde beside him try with all her might to control the tears that looked ready to escape her emerald eyes any second now.

"He ca-called me," she continued, "a day before Christmas Eve and apologized… he said he'd reach his apartment in Tokyo only by Christmas and he might be too tired to make it to Heiomachi…

"So I decided…"

Kanata looked at her, frowning.

"I decided to surprise him by coming to Tokyo…" she said, gulping, "I lied to Mikan saying I'm visiting Nanami and took the bus to Tokyo and reached his apartment…

**Christmas Eve, the Previous Year**

The cab stopped outside a towering apartment. Miyu looked out of the cab's window and smiled as she realized that she had finally reached Mizuki's apartment.

She got out of the cab and turned to the cab driver who beamed at her. She paid him a little extra seeing as it was Christmas (in three hours possibly) and gave him a huge smile.

This was the first time she was doing something out of nerve. She had never done something even remotely close as to lying to Mikan and coming all the way to Tokyo to see Mizuki.

She had it all planned.

She was going to make him the perfect Christmas Breakfast and spend the entire Christmas with him.

Her heart was very light as she took the never-ending flight of stairs to Mizuki's apartment, which was located in the fourth floor.

Once outside his door, she forgot one tiny detail.

She didn't have a key.

She sighed when she remembered something Mikan had said whilst giving pointers to Mizuki about how to live in an apartment in a big city.

"_Always keep a spare key beneath the fire-extinguisher or the doormat…"_

Miyu smiled as she searched for the key first beneath the doormat. Luckily, Mizuki still semiconsciously followed his sister's words. She found the key, good as new, there and inserted it into the door knob.

She twisted the key and turned the door knob and opened the door to a dark room.

Smiling, she opened the door and her hand instinctively went to the left wall to the door and felt the switch-board. She clicked them all and her smile was wiped away the instant the lights illuminated the scene of the apartment.

Her eyes widened and she was ready to gag at the scene that she witnessed now.

There, on the couch in the living room was Mizuki.

And he wasn't alone.

He was making out with a raven-haired woman who had an Irish air tainted about her, a thin blanket over the two, failing to cover their naked bodies completely.

The blonde gasped and dropping her bag to the floor turned away from the scene and came out into the corridor, her face green and tears flowing from her emerald orbs like waterfalls.

"Miyu!" she heard the unmistakable voice of the love-of-her-life calling her name.

She couldn't handle it.

Her instinctive wish was to make it all a nightmare.

A sickening nightmare…

"Miyu…" this time his voice was closer.

She felt his sweaty hands clasp her wrist.

She had no energy left in her to protest so she let him drag her into his apartment. But she had her eyes closed tight for she was not ready to see him just yet.

"Who is this Mizu?" Miyu heard the voice of woman whose voice had a heavy Irish accent.

Miyu didn't have to open her eyes to know that it was the woman who had spoken.

"This is… well…"

Tears couldn't control themselves at Mizuki actually stuttering at explaining about his girl-friend to this woman who he was doing it with.

"What's this Mizuki?" asked the blonde finally, her voice croaked.

She opened her eyes finally and followed the arm that was holding her wrist and looked into the eyes of the owner. He was wearing the blanket around his middle, his chest exposed.

Tears continued as she just realized that she hadn't been this close to him with him wearing no shirt. They had never gone physical (mainly because Miyu was a little too primitive in that area) except perhaps small pecks on her cheeks that he had stolen.

"Miyu…" he looked at her, his hair sticking out in odd angles from all the times that the Irish woman must have pushed her hands into them, "I can explain…"

"E-ex-explain what?" she asked, tears not stopping.

He let go of her wrist and pushed his hand into his already messy hair.

"Explain…?" the Irish woman came into the view of the blonde.

Miyu bit her lower lip at what the woman was wearing.

She was wearing Mizuki's full-sleeved green shirt and obviously nothing more. But what made Miyu wish that she could drop from the apartment window right now was the fact that that shirt was her birthday present to Mizuki last year.

"Well… there's nothing to explain," she said in her heavy Irish accent.

"Demi…" started Mizuki, trying to stop her with the least enthuse when the woman called "Demi" continued.

"Look at you…" she said walking before the blonde and standing beside Mizuki, her long creamy legs crossed just like her arms were crossed across her chest, "you are nothing… no wonder Mizu wanted someone… _exciting…"_

Miyu's heart almost stopped.

"Mizu is happier like _this…_" she continued as she put her arms around Mizuki's neck and kissed his ear.

Miyu's hand extended to her mouth at once as she tried to control the gag that was threatening to spill any second now.

"Mizuki…?" her voice trembled.

He bit his lip and a frown appeared across his forehead.

"You wouldn't do it…" said the raven-haired smirking at her icily, "you wouldn't do it so he came looking for it _outside…_"

Tears slipped down even more.

"Besides," she said walking towards the blonde and poking her highly manicured index finger on the blonde's chest, "you wouldn't be any good even if you _tried…"_

Miyu forgot to even breathe as she stood there taking such an insult. Her tears stopped midway. She shifted her gaze to Mizuki who stood, his eyes fixed to the floor. Her lips quivered.

He wasn't even going to _defend _her?

"M-M-Mizuki?"

He finally looked at her and said lightly, "maybe Demi is right... maybe we are not well fitted together…"

She was surprised that she couldn't hear her heart breaking for she was sure they had just broken into a million pieces at the words that had emerged out of his lips.

"Mi-Mizuki… please..." she found herself crying.

He was the best thing that had ever happened to her and to lose him like this meant instant death and destruction.

"Geez… woman, don't you ever give up?" snarled the woman, "Didn't you hear him…? _**Get out**_… or I shall call the cops…!"

With that, the raven-haired pushed Miyu out of the apartment, making her fall on her back.

"And stay out!" she snapped as she threw Miyu's bag at the blonde's face and locked the door to the apartment.

Miyu sat on the dirty floor of the apartment corridor for another ten minutes, her heart feeling as though someone was clenching it with force.

As tears rolled down uncontrollably, she got to her feet and taking her bag, started to walk slowly out of the apartment building.

She didn't know where her feet were taking her. It was in the middle of the night but almost the entire city was wide awake seeing as it was going to be Christmas in an hour or so.

She stopped at what looked like the bus stand that might take her back home.

But not a second passed before she dragged her feet away from there and began to walk an unmapped way to nowhere.

She walked a few more dark streets, only half-aware of hooting and whistling heard from groups of drunken men standing at a darker side of the streets, as she passed by them.

But even they must've noticed the half-dead self she was presently in for none of them even took a step towards her.

She stopped outside a posh looking bar.

Without a further thought, she entered.

Before she knew it, she was heavy with alcohol.

Not ever in her life had she drunk (save dinner wine).

After paying for her drinks, she got up only to realize that she had dropped her bag on her way here. But she seldom minded for her entire life was gone… what worth was a couple of clothes?

The alcohol had gone to head as she staggered to maintain perfect contact with the floor.

Drunken people were dancing on the floor and in her unsteady state, and her eyes still a little bloody from all the crying, she tried making a way out of the place when she bumped into someone along the way.

She looked up to apologize.

Her eyes were a little glassy but she couldn't mistake his unmistakable splendor even in such an unsteady state. His auburn orbs were unsteady like hers and there was an unmistakable isolation in them that she was way too familiar with. As she glanced at his suit, she was sure that it must be worth at least half of Mizuki's entire wardrobe.

She sniffed as a fresh set of tears threatened to spill at the thought of her lost love. She should clearly get out of there at once.

So she turned to leave when the brunet made swift movement and blocked her way.

She looked up at him, confused.

"A dance…?" the brunet asked her.

She frowned and then before she even responded, he slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her close.

She flinched at his touch.

Even Mizuki had never pulled her close like this.

"_Maybe Demi is right... maybe we are not well fitted together…"_

He was no longer in her life. She was free to live it any way she liked.

She wrapped her arms around the neck of the mysterious handsome brunet and etched closer to him, their bodies touching. At her move, the guy pulled her even closer.

She didn't know why but she felt an awful lot comfortable being held by that brunet. He felt warm and his touch was gentle. She wished that time would stop or she were to die right there.

Just then, the brunet pulled away from her lightly and looked into her face.

"Kanata Saionji…" he said.

She looked at him a little confused and then said, "s-so…?"

"I'm Kanata…" he rephrased.

"Oh…" she said and then with a small smile replied, "Miyu Kouzuki…"

"Nice to meet you Miyu…" he said with a smile, which made her heart almost stop and then before she knew, he closed the distance between their lips.

His auburn orbs were closed lightly and he hugged her closer. Her emerald irises, first wide with shock, started to close as well as she pulled him closer and Miyu could unconsciously hear the brunet's watch beep signaling that it was midnight.

**Saionji Mansion, Present**

Tears flowed down her fair skin uncontrollably even as she tried to block them away with both her hands.

"He **cheated **on me and _he_ broke up with me," she sobbed, "And now—now, he thinks it'll all b-b-be fine by sa-saying he l_-lo-loves_ me?"

She cried harder and the brunet sitting beside her could do nothing by gaze at her with a worried look in his auburn irises.

"That jerk!" she cursed.

The brunet sighed and got to his feet.

"Maybe I _am_ no good…" she suddenly mumbled.

Kanata got to his knees before her and cupped her face with his hands.

"She had no idea what she was talking about…" he said, trying very hard not to let blood rise to his cheeks, although they had already accomplished in turning his ears a little crimson.

She sniffed and gently holding his hands on her cheeks asked, "How would you know?"

He raised his eyebrows at her cockily and then leaning closer to her lips smirked and whispered on her lips, "aren't I the _only_ guy who's ever done it with you?"

She turned a bright shade of crimson at that but said her eyes closed, "you were drunk… you wouldn't know… besides…"

And what was her other reason, he would never find out because at that second, he had closed her lips with his locking her in a zealous kiss trying to convey to her through the kiss how much precious she is and also silently thanking Mizuki for cheating on her seeing as, if he hadn't, he wouldn't be the one kissing her right now.

The blonde, shocked at first, kissed him back as she pushed her hands into his auburn locks and pulled him even close.

At her response, he leaned in even more, deepening the kiss, his legs now on the bed with her.

Just then, Miyu realized that Mizuki was not the best thing that had ever happened to her.

The best thing that ever happened to her was right here with her… holding her… making her feel alive… kissing her… the guy who she finally fell in love with… for real…

Kanata Saionji

**End Chapter 12**

A/N: How was it? Hope it wasn't _that _bad… :) and actually sooner than expected… And as usual, _please Review… :-)_


	13. Complications

"_Entry of new persons may change your lifestyle and make you happy but they will never be able to replace the missed ones…"_

**Yours, Mine and Ours**

The brunet woke up with a groan as his mobile began to produce some of the most undesirable noises ever. Not in the least bit interested to pick up his phone for he was half-aware who was calling him by the monstrous ringtone [as he had recently changed it only for that particular caller], he rolled to his side and came face to face with his sleeping wife.

By the way his auburn irises widened lightly, one can decipher that the brunet was surprised that he was in the same bed as his own wife. But as seconds passed and the phone finally died down, he finally learned to admire how peaceful she looked as she was laying there, her eyes closed lightly and her lips parted slightly.

He watched as she breathed in and out, almost in rhythm. Her blonde hair was spread across the bed and a few strands were even over the brunet. He looked at her a few more seconds and he finally relaxed. He continued to watch her, his face blank and his mind at peace.

"Ka…"

She stirred and he tensed.

He raised his eyebrows as she parted her lips again.

"…na…"

His face slowly changed as blood began to rise to his cheeks at her sleepy voice. No doubt she was still asleep but she was actually calling out…

"…ta"

…his name!

'_She's dreaming about me…?'_ was the thought that crossed his mind at once.

He watched as a smile appeared along her lips as she finished calling out his name. At the sight of her smile, his heart started to beat at one of the slowest paces possible.

Before he knew it, he was edging closer to her… closer to her lips.

He closed his eyes as he was inches away from her.

As luck would have it, his mobile began to produce the same treacherous noise and this time, the blonde stirred even more and opened her eyes slowly.

But before she had even come close to opening her eyes, her brunet husband had one of the worst shocks ever as he rolled off the bed and landed on his butt on the carpeted floor on their room—still in his Prada shirt and pants and his Tod's shoes.

He involuntarily picked up the ringing mobile only to put an end to that noise when his blonde wife, now sitting atop their ten grand worth bed, rubbing her eyes, watching him.

"H-h-hello…?" he stuttered.

What he must've heard at the other end must certainly be Satan for within a few seconds, his face changed from all the blood that had risen to his cheeks to a very pale color as all color vanished from his flawless façade.

"Now…?" he asked.

If he had turned slightly to his right, he could've caught sight of the confused and questioning expression that his half-asleep wife currently wore.

"Fine… I'll be there…" he said, as he got to his feet in the process and locked himself in the bathroom.

As the pregnant blonde continued to watch nonchalantly, the brunet got out the bathroom, a little fresh but with a deep frown, now his mobile safely pocketed.

He was almost at the door when he realized that she was still looking at him.

He turned and caught her eyes only for her to turn away from him, embarrassed.

He couldn't help but smile as he walked over to her and then, standing before her whilst she was still sitting on top the bed, said, "I have to… I have to head to work soon today…"

"You're skipping breakfast?" she asked at once, worried.

He blinked at her for a second, not knowing what to say.

Then, shaking his head slightly, continued, "I'll get it there…"

He gave her a weak smile which she returned.

"So, you gonna be okay…?" he asked uncertainly.

She looked at him surprised. The night's conversation was evidently still hot on his mind, she guessed.

"Ya sure…" she assured him.

He smiled.

She was taken aback at his smile for she had rarely ever seen him give her such a smile. A smile that clearly said…

"I'll be back soon," he whispered as he placed his lips gently on her cheeks and left the room, his face red.

The blonde sat there, lifting her hand up to her cheeks to touch the spot where his lips had come in contact with her skin. Her lips twisted into a wide smile as she realized that she was quickly getting used to the brunet… his way of life… his anger… his mad-skill driving… his care… his warmth… his kisses… his love…

**Chapter 13**

**Complications and Impediments**

"Seventy two Kilos…?" exclaimed a particular pregnant blonde as she heard the same words being said to her by her short haired obstetrician who couldn't help but smile weakly at her friend's first freak out.

"How can I be _seventy two kilos_?" Miyu Saionji asked her friend as she looked between the weighing machine and the poor Dr. Tenchi.

"When was the last time you looked in the mirror…?" asked Nanami lightly, hoping that she doesn't touch a nerve but apparently, all her hopes were only in vain.

"I'm FAT!" cried the blonde.

Nanami Tenchi was known for her bluntness and frank nature. True, she can be really kind to her patients but when it comes to Miyu, her high school character would certainly kick in and she'll probably say something that will certainly worsen the situation.

But fortunately, her boss decided on interfering that exact moment and saved her at the right moment with that ever-so-irritating soft and caring intonation.

"Of course not…" said the blond as he entered the room, his coat on with his azure orbs twinkling and his usual charming smile in place, "you look gorgeous…"

This simple (yet flattering) sentence had different impacts on the two women in the room. While went all red and mumbled something about it being not true, the other merely raised an eyebrow ready to pounce on the blond.

Conveniently ignoring the latter, Nozomu Hikarigaoka turned to the other blonde in the room and said sweetly, "I'm sure that Kanata would more than agree with me…"

At this, the Saionji turned an even adorable shade of crimson and hung her head, her mind suddenly filled with thoughts of her brunet husband and his sudden change in behavior towards her.

"How come he's not here today?" asked Nanami, crossing her arms as with another glare she sent her superior bustling to the next room to take care of his patients, "…_again…?"_

At this, the blonde was brought back to reality as she replied meekly, "he said something about an early work…"

Nanami pursed her lips.

"Don't judge him Nanami," said the blonde at once, "he's trying his hardest…"

"I'm not…" muttered Nanami under her breath as Miyu sat down at the edge of the bed-like contraption in the middle of the room.

Silence enveloped the two for a few seconds.

"Oh ya… I have Good News…!" chirped Nanami suddenly.

Miyu looked at her and blinked.

"The results for the sex of the baby is ready…" said Nanami grinning.

A complete change took over the blonde's face as she brightened at her obstetrician's words and asked at once, "When do I know it…?"

"You don't…" replied back her friend coolly.

"What?" asked Miyu, teary-eyed.

"I'm not gonna tell you if you don't have that useless husband of yours with you," she said, her eyes glinting maliciously and her lips forming an obvious smirk.

Miyu pouted her lips.

How will she tell his this information without getting embarrassed at all…?

Her last comforting thought before entering one of his dozens of cars was that he is always ready for anything if it comes to the baby. She just hopes that the same shall continue even for this one.

**Yours, Mine and Ours**

Kanata Saionji entered The Luxury Tokyo Hotel, his right hand in his pockets and his right hand checking his Calvin Klein watch, his eyebrows twitching. He sure was not ready for this but what choice did he have.

He had been avoiding her for the past month. He surely would not be able to pull that very often. He has to be confronted by her one of these days. Sadly, that day had to be today…

He walked up to the reception and asked, "Excuse me…?"

The attractive raven-haired receptionist, looked at him with a charming smile that she was accustomed to wearing, asked, "Welcome to The Luxury Tokyo… How may I be of assistance sir?"

The brunet, without a moment's hesitance, he asked, "there's a table booked under the name Kijoyu in the restaurant?"

"One moment sir…" she said before looking into the register and then within seconds, flashed him a smile going, "yes sir… I believe she's already here… Table four at the First Floor Restaurant…"

Kanata nodded his head once and left the reception without another word. He climbed onto the elevator and within seconds, the doors to the elevator opened out to the Restaurant. He climbed out of the elevator and walked about the tables and finally spotted the person he was looking for… the person who had called out to him…

"Hey Kanata…" she said, a smile adorning her face as her sapphire irises glinted at the sight of the brunet, "glad you could finally make it…"

Kanata sat down before the raven haired and said in a monotonous voice, "hey Akira…"

**Yours, Mine and Ours**

The drive back to the Saionji Manor was not fun.

True, he got to drive at a monstrous speed in his favorite black Mercedes but since he had nobody to shout at and vent out his anger, he was obviously not having the time of his life inside that car with his own thoughts to haunt his mind.

"_You think a stunt like that could fool me…?"_

Kanata made a sharp turn as her voice droned inside his head, plunging him into a state of uncontrollable fury. After a few seconds though, he started to slow down steadily. He started to wish that he had never attended that call that morning.

"_You'll always be mine Saionji…"_

And no matter how much he rinsed his mouth, he sure could not forget the second when she placed her lips against his before leaving him inside that elevator alone with the weird looking operator who did nothing but stand there without uttering a word.

The car slowly came to a halt.

How could he go home now…?

The instant thought that crossed his mind was to tell Miyu everything. But by the confused look in his face it was obvious that he was not very comfortable in telling her something he surely regretted. He didn't want her to think less of him.

He started the engine again and headed towards home.

He remembered last night when she had told him everything that had happened between her and that disgusting little mongrel but what happened between him and _her_ was not that easy to put in words. It was and continues to be complicated.

But he knew that she had the right to know and he should be the person to tell her.

**Yours, Mine and Ours**

He took a deep breath as he stood before the door to their room, hundreds of thoughts passing through his head. But before he could even grasp the door knob, his butler and caretaker was at his side with a deep and weird look in his eyes.

"I take it that you met Ms. Kijoyu this morning," he said.

Kanata raised an eyebrow which the smart butler interpreted easily as his subtle form of asking, _"How did you know that, old man?"_

"Your secretary," answered the old man easily.

"I don't have time for this," said the brunet, agitated.

"You are going to tell Mrs. Saionji, I suppose," said Pierre, smiling kindly.

"Hn," grunted the brunet, unable to answer.

"Choose your words wisely, Master Kanata…" said the butler as Kanata opened the door to his room and entered.

He closed the door behind him and turned to see his blonde wife sitting at the edge of their bed, a nervous look about her. He stopped in his steps quirkily as he realized that she was actually wearing his Guangzhou round-neck sweater with his Gildan Fleece Sweatpants.

Choosing to avoid any kind of comments to direct at her sudden invasion of his closet, he tenderly stood before her. She got up at once as he neared her. She held her hands together over her slightly enlarged stomach, a sense of nervousness evident in her emerald eyes.

"I have something to tell you".

Kanata looked at her surprised. Now she's stealing words right out of his mouth. How could that be any fair…?

"Me too…" he choked out.

She didn't look surprised but she bit her lip nonetheless.

"You can go first," Kanata said, even though he didn't mean it.

She brightened at once.

"Actually I have something to ask and something to tell…" she said cheerfully.

Kanata took a seat at the edge of the bed and the blonde followed suit. She turned to face him whilst he shifted his gaze to the floor with a hunchback.

"Do I look fat?"

Kanata turned to her at once, stiff.

"What?" he asked, just to make sure he had heard right.

"Do I look fat…?" she asked, this time more slowly and softly.

Obviously… but he had this feeling deep inside his head that if he said that he'd probably not have a peaceful slumber like last night. So he answered it with another question.

"Why do you ask?"

She turned a light shade of crimson along her cheeks as she said under her breath, "I was weighed at the clinic today… its _way_ higher than usual… But Dr. Hikarigaoka said that I looked good…"

Her voice had died down completely when she had said the last word. The brunet looked at her agape and asked, "What did that good-for-nothing flirt _say_…?"

She mumbled something that sounded oddly like, "he said that I didn't look fat…"

"_Exactly_ what he said…!" demanded the brunet, an odd sort of irritation towards the blond maternity doctor spreading through his body.

"He said I looked gorgeous…" she muttered under her breath that the brunet had to take an entire minute to process what his wife just said right now.

"That insolent little brat…!" Kanata started, through gritted teeth.

"He said that you'd agree as well," she retorted, almost involuntarily.

He turned to look at her surprised.

"But apparently, I am _fat_!" she said, glaring at the poor brunet and getting to her feet in one swift motion, with her arms crossed.

The multi-millionaire got to his feet as well, having not expected such a change in the blonde's emotions. With the confused look in his face it was pretty obvious that he was still amazed at the fact that she had jumped from nervousness to fury with a blink of an eye.

"You're not…" he choked, clearing his throat uncertainly as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm not _what?"_ she snapped, facing him.

"You're not fat…" he said, quite stiffly.

She blinked once.

"You're g-g-gorgeous," he said, turning away from her, a little red in the face.

The blonde's face immediately broke into a cheerful smile as she sat back down on the bed, her cheeks flushed. Her husband sat down beside her as well, still a little awkward at what had just happened between the two.

Silence ensued between the two.

"We get to know the sex of the baby tomorrow…" she claimed happily.

"Hn," said Kanata, nodding.

Seconds passed.

"What…?"

Miyu turned to him and smiled one of her most beautiful smiles and said, "Yea… Nanami said we would know it tomorrow morning…"

"Oh…" said Kanata, pushing his hand into his brunet locks, lost in thought.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" she asked lightly.

Kanata looked at her confused and then as realization hit him, muttered under his breath, "it's of nothing important…"

Miyu looked at him, with a frown decorating her face.

"I think you should go to bed now…" he said uncertainly as he got to his feet and walked a little stiffly towards his dressing room.

But he stopped at the door and turned to look at her.

"It's not that I'm uncomfortable with you wearing my clothes…" he said, uncertainly and asked, blood creeping up to his face, "but do you… do you wanna go shopping tomorrow…?"

She smiled at him and said, "Right after we go to the clinic".

He couldn't help but return her smile while going, "it's a date then!"

**End Chapter 13**

**A/N: **Shorter than expected… It's been a long time since I wrote this story so please no flames…

Do review though…


	14. Congener

_There are two things in life for which we are never truly prepared: twins. ~Josh Billings_

**Yours, Mine and Ours**

"I have a feeling it's a boy".

Kanata Saionji didn't respond but rather took a sharp turn in his black Mercedes. But he never failed to catch the small pout that had made its appearance on his wife's lips. The corners of his lips threatened to move upward but with all of the self-control that he had mastered in his life till now, he pushed the urge to smile back.

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and saw that she was now gently rubbing her bulged stomach, a peaceful expression adorning her face. And thus this time, he couldn't control the urge. His lips moved upwards and his face cracked a smile.

"It's a boy, right?" she asked, turning to him, flashing him her usual cheerful smile, "a junior Saionji…"

His heart almost skipped a beat at those words. He slowed down a bit without realizing as the words echoed inside his head…

_A junior Saionji…_

Miyu's smile vanished when he suddenly stopped the car.

Silence filled the car as he sat there, holding the steering wheel with a blank look in his amber eyes.

"Kanata," she called softly, worried about what suddenly went wrong, "are you okay…?"

He didn't respond immediately.

But he did respond eventually…

"I want a girl…" he whispered.

Miyu blinked.

"Why?"

**Chapter 14**

**Congener **

Miyu Kouzuki-Saionji glanced sideways at her brunet husband. She quickly looked away before he even realized that she was staring at him. She looked at her bare feet, her mind blank.

She was sitting on one of those uncomfortable bed-like contraptions in Dr. Hikarigaoka's clinic. The two had been waiting for ten minutes now and the brunet hadn't moved from his statue-like position at the end of the room, looking out the window, a grim expression in place.

He had been like that for a while now, she acknowledged. She didn't know why but ever since that little conversation in the car, he hadn't spoken a word. He hadn't even replied when she had wondered out loud why he wanted a girl.

She caught the edges of one of the strands of her blonde hair and started twirling it with her index finger. This clearly showed that she was nervous as hell. Not only was she worried about what happened to the amber-eyed millionaire at the end of the room, she was more nervous as to whether it was a girl or a boy inside of her.

"Hey you two…! Sorry about the wait!"

Miyu looked up at the source of the voice.

"How are we doing today?" asked Nozomu with his gentle smile in place as he stopped before Miyu, a file held in his hands.

Miyu brightened at his appearance but wished that Nanami was here as well with her.

"Where's the other one?"

The brunet finally spoke. Miyu turned her head lightly to find him walking coolly towards the two, a frown decorating his face.

The blond obstetrician cocked his head sideways as his azure eyes pierced his brunet friend, "who…?"

Some kind of silent conversation probably passed between the two because ten seconds later, Nozomu sighed and said, "Mrs. Fukushima went into early labor…"

Silence enveloped the room.

Miyu realized that the two never really acted like they were friends at all. She found it hard to believe that they had known each other since high school. It just seemed impossible for someone to have known Mr. Hikarigaoka and be this cold towards him.

It's just plain impossible…

"Do you guys wanna hear or what?"

Both the Saionji looked up at him confused.

The blond sighed again and then shaking his head said crossing his arms against across his chest a disapproving look in his eyes, "Remind me again why you're here…"

**Yours, Mine and Ours**

Miyu Kouzuki was a person of a million emotions. She doesn't exactly react the perfect way in many situations but she always comes up with an emotion nonetheless.

But today, she realized that Miyu Kouzuki-Saionji is not the same as Miyu Kouzuki and the former certainly had no idea how to react in that particular situation.

She glanced sideways at the amber-eyed brunet who was presently driving the black Mercedes with his eyes focused on the road, not giving away any kind of emotion on his face.

She looked down onto her stomach and slowly touched it. She pouted her lips as she mentally scolded him for being this cross, after all, he did get his wish—he gets a girl…

She sighed lightly as the solid truth hit her head hard as she remembered that there was also a boy inside of her.

Initially, she had been more than excited that she was getting twins.

Twins!

She couldn't believe her ears as she had heard the smiling obstetrician inform the couple they are expecting a pair of twins…

But it was when the blond had announced that it a girl as well as a boy that Miyu felt her heart drop. She didn't know how _he _was going to take it. She guessed that there must be something serious for the brunet never uttered a single word all the way to the parking lot and on their way to nearby shopping mall to get her some clothes.

The silence was practically killing.

She wished that he wouldn't start hating the kid before he was even born. She was sure he wouldn't go to the extreme of _hating_ but that was just wishful thinking.

And now, they were on their way back home after getting her clothes that fit, lunch at the Mall's Terrace (against all of his silent protests), and a little more shopping.

It was when he pulled into the house that she felt her heart throb a little. She hoped that she wouldn't break down crying right inside his car and that too in front of all his staff. She held it together all the way to their bedroom. It was when he finally spoke that she cracked.

"I'm heading to the office now," he said, nonchalant.

He didn't even spare her a glance as he started to make his way into his dressing room to get into a different pair of clothes to get to work.

It was then that she realized how lonely she felt. It was when he gave her the cold shoulder that she realized that this wasn't her home… nobody her knew her… nobody here would know what she was feeling.

Hundreds of degrading thoughts rushed to her mind as she came to the conclusion that nobody cared about her… even the guy who swore that he'd stay by her side in all sickness and health.

Silent tears started to well up inside her emerald irises and they slowly slid down her soft cheeks, as loneliness like she's never felt before, engulfed her. She didn't want him to hate their kids. She didn't want him to hate _her._

It was at that second that Kanata Saionji turned to have his amber eyes widen in shock at the sight of his blonde wife crying. He gaped, not entirely sure as to what to say because he had no idea what he had done wrong now.

"Hey," he croaked.

She had her face covered with the palms of her hands, now crying uncontrollably.

He bit her lip to stop from muttering out curses.

"What's wrong?" he asked almost abruptly and wished at once that he had been a little more considerate of her current situation.

He wondered if she was having another mood swing or something.

She shook her head, her hands still clasped to her face.

The helpless brunet caressed his neck hard, wondering what went wrong.

True, he was having a crisis of his own with having to expect a pair of twins in approximately six months especially with both a boy as well as a girl. And now, his wife was crying for god knows why… What is a guy to do at these times…?

He had no idea what he was going to say when he opened his mouth but thankfully, the blonde spoke, a fiery expression in her emerald orbs.

"Why don't you want a boy?" she accused.

Kanata blinked a few times in order to grasp the entire depth of her question.

_Why doesn't he want a boy?_

He couldn't help but wonder if he was that readable.

He finally sighed and sat down gently beside her. She looked at him, her eyes still teary but, he was happy to note, not crying.

"Why?" she asked again, this time grabbing the sleeve of his shirt.

He looked in her eyes and found himself searching for words to answer her. Unable to find any, he chose to question her instead.

"Why do you _want_ a boy?"

She looked a little surprised and then she said, a little embarrassed, "he would look like you…"

He stared at her, dumbfound.

_What did she just say…?_

"W-What…?"

She turned away from him and said in almost a whisper, "I want him to look like you… I want him to _be _like you…"

He stared at her, his heart beating in a manner he never thought was possible.

"Besides," she said, smiling at him, "I really wanna see what you looked like growing up".

He turned away from her, his cheeks flushed. He has been the centre of compliments and seductive remarks among women all his life. Yet, her simple line, probably not even meant as a compliment, stirred emotions inside of him that he can definitely mark as embarrassment.

"I don't…," he started gingerly, "I don't want a boy…"

Miyu's smile disappeared at his words.

"I don't want a boy because…," he started again but his voice failed him. He didn't know how to voice it out loud.

"Because…?" she urged him to go on.

He turned to look at her. He looked into her eyes which gave him more support and trust than he deserved. He took in a deep breath before he answered.

"I don't want him to turn out like me…" he said in almost a whisper.

Miyu Kouzuki-Saionji sat there, her mouth agape, unable to take in what she had just heard her husband tell her.

Then, she started to giggle.

A faint blush appeared across his cheeks as he turned on the woman who was laughing at him. He glared down at her, the crimson hue still intact on his skin.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked, through gritted teeth.

She smiled at him, in the sweetest way possible.

"I _should not_ have told you!" he muttered under his breath, obviously angry.

He froze when he felt her lace her fingers along the edges of his cheek and made him to face her. His eyes were wide as they met warm emerald ones, looking into him with an emotion he was seldom presented with.

"What is it with you?" she asked, her hand not leaving him as she now touched the edges of loose strands of his brunet hair.

He blinked at her, confused. Not only was she confusing him with all these questions, she was practically rendering him speechless with her electrifying touch.

She gave him another one of her smiles as she tucked back a strand behind his ear, "first, you're afraid that you'll turn out like your dad…"

Kanata looked away.

"And _now,_" she continued with her fingers along his cheek again, and she, now a little closer to him said, "you're afraid that your kid will turn out like you…"

He couldn't believe that she was actually expecting him to answer that with her this close to him now. He was completely disabled from thinking straight as he tried not to look at her for emotions and feelings he hadn't experienced filled inside of him.

She smiled at his nervousness, which would've gone unnoticed by any other person even remotely close to him.

She leaned towards him and whispered into his ear, "You have nothing to worry…"

"You don't know that".

The words escaped his lips before he could even think.

She smiled again as she drew away from him and said, "You are the closest thing to perfect, Kanata…"

Kanata drew his gaze away from the floor and looked at her, faintly surprised.

"I know that you can be cold at times," she said with an assuring smile, "and tend to be out of control when you're angry… but still…"

It was her turn to grow red now.

"Yeah…?" the corners of his lips curved upward, wanting her to continue.

"But you are perfect in your own way," she said, "and I like everything about you…"

He froze at her words.

As though she just realized what she had said, she clasped her mouth shut with her hands and turned away.

He looked at her, his amber eyes wide with surprise.

A few seconds later, those cold amber eyes broke into a smile.

"Thanks," he said giving her a smile that he _may_ have borrowed from the blonde.

She turned to face him and then her face broke into a warm smile as well as she said with her face still a little red, "Any time…"

A comfortable silence enveloped the two.

Moments later, the brunet started a little uncomfortably, "I have something to tell you…"

There was something grave about his voice that she recognized at once.

She frowned wondering what he was going to tell her with that serious tone in his voice.

"What is it?" she asked.

He opened his mouth but at that very moment, the phone buzzed.

Cursing under his breath, the brunet got to his feet and pressed the speaker button on as he saw that it was one of the servants buzzing him from outside the room.

"What?"

"Master Kanata," the meek voice of his butler was heard, "There's someone here to see the Mistress".

The two looked at each other, both with a frown.

"Who is it?"

"Mr. Yamamura".

Miyu's heart almost stopped at that word.

Mizuki is here to see her… and at the time when Kanata was about to tell her something important… Her heart began to beat at a dangerously loud pace.

**End Chapter 14**

**A/N: **_I seriously can't say anything about this chapter… So, please do review… :)_

_**Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love. ~Albert Einstein**_


	15. Fortitude and Limitation

**Yours, Mine and Ours**

"I have something to tell you…"

"What is it?" she asked.

He opened his mouth but at that very moment, the phone buzzed.

Cursing under his breath, the brunet got to his feet and pressed the speaker button on as he saw that it was one of the servants buzzing him from outside the room.

"What?"

"Master Kanata," the meek voice of his butler was heard, "There's someone here to see the Mistress".

The two looked at each other, both with a frown.

"Who is it?"

"Mr. Yamamura".

Miyu's heart almost stopped at that word.

Mizuki is here to see her… and at the time when Kanata was about to tell her something important… Her heart began to beat at a dangerously loud pace.

**Chapter 15**

**Fortitude and Limitation**

"I don't wanna see him," said the blonde firmly for about the twelfth time in the past five minutes alone, not having given even a second for her brunet husband to respond, "I r-_really _don't want to see him, Kanata…"

But Kanata couldn't help but think that he was even less willing to see the particular lad than his blonde wife. Although he didn't want to think about it, the fact still lays that Miyu was in love with that guy. She was with him now literally because of the very person.

The more and more he thought about it, the more he felt the need to order his guards to chuck the guy out of his mansion and ban him within twenty feet from it.

"Ask him to leave Kanata," said Miyu as she hung her head, her mind filled with the painful memories that her ex-boyfriend had bestowed onto her.

Kanata looked at her.

He looked at her with an emotion that he was seldom used to. He was worried about her. He was worried if she was going to break down and cry. He was more worried that she would break down and cry about _him._

He stared at her nervous self for about an entire minute before he realized what should be done.

"You have to see him," he said lightly.

"W-What?" gasped Miyu, unable to believe what the brunet standing before her had just uttered.

"I want you to see him," Kanata repeated in an indifferent tone, his eyes boring into hers, a determined look evident in them.

Miyu blinked her eyes wide and then asked, "Did you not listen clearly last night?"

Kanata pursed his lips and nodded gravely.

"I know…" he said gruffly, "I know that wretched bastard threw you away for the likes of some slut…"

Miyu shuddered lightly at his choice of words.

"But…" Kanata stopped, looking at her gently now, "but I want you to face him with determination… I want you to show him that you can live without him, just as happy…"

Miyu found herself smiling at his words.

He was right, she thought, she needs to show him that she is strong enough and that _she_ is throwing _him _away.

"Even more happy…"

"What?" Kanata asked, confused at her sudden phrase.

She smiled at him as she repeated, "I'm even more happy… my life is even more happy with… um… without him…"

Before he knew it, Kanata was smiling at her, which later turned into a chuckle.

"Now," he said now a little serious, "let's move to the most pressing part…"

Miyu frowned.

"We need to prepare you to talk to him".

"Huh?" Miyu gaped.

Kanata sighed and then said with some newfound determination, "You have to show him that you don't care about him…"

"I _don't _care about him".

"Right…" said Kanata off-handedly, "that's what you should show him…"

"How do I do that?" asked Miyu, genuinely confused.

"Whatever he says to you," explained Kanata, "just nod your head or look at something else, pretend that you're not interested…"

"Okay…" said Miyu, uncertainly.

"And…" continued Kanata, "If he starts something that you would never want to hear from him, slap him!"

"What?"

"Slap him!" repeated Kanata with a devilish smile and continued enthusiastically, "slap him hard… with all you got… muster all your strength and put it through your arm, into your hand and place it on his cheek with as much force as possible!"

Miyu gaped at her brunet husband for an entire minute before soft chuckles started to escape her lips. She felt light at heart as she continued to receive this weird kind of pep talk from her husband on how to talk to her ex-boyfriend.

**Yours, Mine and Ours**

Mizuki Yamamura couldn't help but tap his feet on the tiled floor as he sat on that infuriatingly comfortable cushion inside what was supposed to be the Saionji Mansion Lobby. He noticed the way the security and the other servants at the place were giving him weird looks as though he was some kind of vermin.

He never believed he could actually hate someone this much in his life…

"What do you want?"

…but that was before he met Kanata Saionji.

Mizuki got to his feet at once, not out of respect but at the sight of the one woman who was making his head spin just by staying at the side of some other guy.

"Miyu," Mizuki said firmly, answering both the brunet's question as well as acknowledging the blonde.

He noticed her giving the rich brat a worried expression.

He definitely hated the way she was looking at him.

True, he wasn't exactly in love with her when he asked her out all those years ago. She was just another girl… a cute junior who just happened to be under the care of his scary sister. He least expected her to be head over heels in love with him.

However that had been least helpful as she was not willing to even kiss him that easily. It had been a total bummer at the time. Moreover he couldn't even break up with her because he was obviously scared on how his sister would take it.

Years passed and in his career, there were just too many attractive women to pass.

But it was when he saw her in that elevator, did he realize what he was missing.

He missed her innocent smiles… he missed her love…

Most of all, he missed _her…_

And now… he was willing to do anything to get her back…

Absolutely anything!

"I'm sorry Yamamura," said Miyu her eyes indifferent and firm, "I'm not available to you any more".

_That was the first time she called me Yamamura_, Mizuki thought miserably.

"Miyu," Mizuki took a step toward her, "I really was an idiot…"

Miyu maintained silence.

"I love you Miyu," Mizuki said in a hushed whisper, without the least bit bother that the brunet was still standing beside her.

But he noticed his flinch lightly at his proclamation but he was more surprised that Miyu was not giving any kind of reaction.

"Please come back to me Miyu," Mizuki said, taking another step closer.

Finally, Miyu started to give her first reaction.

She took a breath and with a smile said, "are you nuts Mizuki?"

The brunet beside her chuckled but Mizuki was too surprised to do anything.

"W-What…?"

"What kind of an idiot do you take me for?" continued Miyu, her enchanting smile still in place, "you cheat on me, kick me out your apartment in the middle of the night _and _break up with me…"

Mizuki gulped, speechless.

"And now you expect me to welcome you with open arms?" asked Miyu, her smile finally disappearing, "I would like to recommend a really good psychiatrist for you Mizuki… but why the hell should I bother…?"

Kanata visibly smirked at his disciple. He hadn't thought he was that good a teacher.

"Please leave Mizuki," said Miyu with some sort of finalization, "I don't wish to see you anymore".

It was when she held that damn brunet's hand that Mizuki finally broke. Even though he wasn't intending on doing this, he no longer cared. He was _not _going to let him win!

"Wait a sec Miyu…" Mizuki said with a cold look in his eyes.

"Do you not understand when someone asks you to **get out**, Yamamura?" snapped the brunet, his amber eyes giving away his fury towards his wife's ex.

Mizuki smirked, "I believe I was talking to her Saionji… you stay out of it!"

But before Kanata could retort, Miyu asked, "What do you want Mizuki?"

Mizuki reached into his backpack and took out a large envelope and gave the same to the emerald-orbed blonde who looked at it questioningly.

"Yes, I cheated on you…" said Mizuki as Miyu slowly retrieved whatever was inside of that brown envelope, "I thought something was wrong with me…"

Miyu's eyes widened as she stared at the photograph in her hand.

Kanata frowned but his frown disappeared to be replaced by utter horror as he looked into the photograph as well.

"He's not that different from me now is he?"

The photograph which contained a beautiful black-haired woman and an all too familiar brunet kissing fell to the floor, as Miyu stood there, her eyes blank.

Mizuki was more than satisfied at the look that the couple held now. But his happiness didn't last long as the blonde took one long step and slapped him hard.

"Ow! Damn!" cursed Mizuki, his hand against his throbbing red cheek.

"Don't you dare!" said Miyu, her eyes teary but firm and her hand ready to slap him again, "don't you dare compare _you_ with him!"

Mizuki had had enough.

"But now… but now I think there's something with you Miyu," said Mizuki, a chill spreading through his voice.

But before he could say another word, Mizuki was darted backward as the furious millionaire got hold of the front of his shirt, his amber eyes blazing with fury.

"**Get the hell out of my house!"**

Mizuki opened his mouth but Kanata continued, "and if you _ever _come anywhere near Miyu again, I'll personally make sure that a Mizuki Yamamura never existed in this world…"

Mizuki's breath stopped midway.

**End Chapter 15**

_**A/N: **__ Hmmm… That was a little lame I think… Anyway, please do review… _

_**Anyone can be passionate, but it takes real lovers to be silly. **_

_**~Rose Franken**__**  
**_


	16. Fortunes Abound

"_To you my friend… hope you didn't have a tough time with those arduous ordeals man tends to call exams"_

**Yours, Mine and Ours**

The Tokyo counterpart of the prestigious England originated Law Firm, Prescott & Taylor was situated in the Hegira Towers, right at the thirteenth floor, overlooking a major part of the bustling city. The partners of the firm in Japan were Tokiya Himura, Kurosaki Tachibana and also a representative from the Head Office, Vivian Foster. The three presently were discussing over a cup of steaming coffee as to which one of their aspiring newbie shall be given the place in the partnership.

"Why Akira," the young CEO meanwhile asked the raven-haired lass who was sitting behind her desk inside her handsomely decorated office, busily looking through some important looking papers, "why the _hell _did you set that worthless crap with that picture…?"

Even though she didn't look up, the brunet did not miss the small smile that had crept to her lips at the sound of his perturbed question. But Kanata Saionji was losing patience with the woman who could possibly deteriorate the budding relationship that he seem to be having with his wife.

"Because Kanata," Akira finally lifted her head to look directly into those domineering amber orbs of the brunet, "fifty-two missed calls, forty-eight voice messages and one-twenty-one texts seemed of no avail to get your ass inside my firm… but that one photograph did it…"

She leaned on her desk, her smile widening with every passing second as Kanata continued to glare at her. His inner struggle to retort was what was practically brewing her desire to torment him even more.

"Did the handsome photographer touch a nerve love?" she asked, in a voice which she often used towards her clients, not only earning herself a good case but also a guy totally aroused.

She trailed her well manicured fingers along her cheek, her smile slowly now turning into an arrogant smirk, which highly enlightened her already flawless face.

"Fine," the brunet said as he got to his feet.

Although a little surprised, Akira got to her feet as well, masking her surprise with another one of her smiles.

"Leaving already Kanata…?" she asked.

Kanata didn't respond but pushing his hands into his pants, he turned to leave. But after a step, the brunet turned.

"I wanna ask you a legal advice Ms. Kijoyu," said the brunet, his face betraying nothing.

Frankly taken aback, Akira said, "Fire away…"

"Who do you think would be the best lawyer I should take if I wanna file a case against a venomous evil witch who takes the image of an attorney?" asked Kanata with a smile.

Akira's face turned to stone but it didn't take long for her to recover as after all, she has faced similar questions from her opposing teams during various trials in her career.

"Frankly Kanata," she said with a smile, "I don't think anybody is qualified enough to take her down…"

Kanata gave her a look of pure loathing combined with a smile he usually reserved for his rivals during auctions. He started to leave again but at the door, he turned yet again.

"Another lame comeback?" asked Akira, with her eyebrows raised, as though utterly bored.

"Actually," said Kanata, giving a smile which he could've obviously learned from his beautiful wife, "I'm officially firing your firm from being the legal counselor to the Saionji Group of Companies…"

"You _**can't **_do that," snarled Akira at once, all dignity forgotten as after all, she could lose all hopes of becoming a partner at this firm if the partners were to find out why they lost one of their most prestigious and profit bringing clients.

"As per the Paragraph 47, Article 22 of the little agreement I have with your firm," said Kanata flashing another smile, "I can and … I think Kijoyu, I _think _I just did!"

Akira glared as Kanata pulled out a pair of shades from his inner pocket and wearing them, left her office, his victory smile in place.

**Chapter 16**

Ai Higuchi has been the personal secretary to one of the top ten most formidable bosses known in the business world in the whole of Japan for more than a year now. Yes, she was the personal secretary to the one and only Kanata Saionji.

That morning when she dressed for work, Ai knew that she looked older than she was. She knew all the thanks should go to her boss but she shouldn't be complaining seeing as at the age of twenty-three she was already in the permanent employee list for a major tycoon in the industry.

After a quick brush of her waist length raven-black hair, Ai rushed out of her studio apartment, mentally reminiscing her boss's schedule for the day.

Getting onto the usual bus, Ai was glad that she got a seat. Once settled for her twenty minute ride, Ai remembered back to when she first joined at the Saionji Co., two years ago part-time as an assistant to the then personal assistant to Mr. Saionji.

She actually had found it weird at the need for an assistant to an assistant. But the very first day of her job, she knew why.

Her boss was the human form of Satan himself—more to quote all her other colleagues rather than her own words.

For her, Kanata Saionji was a savior. He saved her from the streets when her parents died in an accident and she quit business school. He paid her more than his actual secretary meaning she was practically forced back to school by him.

But he wasn't entirely happy when she told him that she wanted to be her secretary rather than pursue any other job in the industry which led him to be bossier to her than anybody else and pay her less than what he used to pay for her part-time job.

True, she used to have a small crush on him back in the day but it was totally crushed nearly a year ago when he started dating a lawyer from the firm which was assigned as the Company's legal face. It didn't look as though it'll last long as how detached her boss had been towards the relationship.

But her hopes had come tearing down when the brunet invited her to a jewelry shop to purchase an engagement ring for his girlfriend.

Just when she thought that her boss and his beautiful lawyer where going to end up together, everything changed. He stopped attending her calls and postponing and sometimes even cancelling appointments with her. The final straw was when he announced he was married to a Miyu Kouzuki.

Ai sighed when she placed Kanata Saionji's non-fat extra-milk latté on his glass desk. He was due any minute and Ai was ready to recite his schedule the second he enters his office.

But the most unusual thing happened when he entered his office.

Before Ai even opened her mouth to start his schedule, her ever-so-unfriendly boss sighed, "'Morning Higuchi…"

What was unusual about this was that Kanata Saionji has _never _greeted her before.

"M-morning sir," stammered Ai, a small blush creeping to her cheeks at his sudden gentleness, "shall I read out your schedule…?"

"Yea…" said Kanata sitting down on his cushioned chair, "but before you do that, could you call and inform Foster that we are withdrawing our agreement with their firm…"

"You mean Vivian Foster?" asked Ai before she could stop herself.

"Do _you _know any other Foster?" asked Kanata and then continued, "And while you're at it, get Hihara to get a list of law firms willing to work for us…"

Although it was very odd, Ai nodded her head going, "Yes sir…"

She turned to leave when he called her again.

"Higuchi…?"

"Yes sir?" she asked nervously, wondering what he wanted.

He looked a little nervous himself and she could not believe her eyes when she saw small tinges of red smeared along his perfect cheeks, "which is… err… which is the best way to explain to your spouse about your ex?"

After a seconds pause of staring blankly at her expectant boss, Ai smiled.

"Being honest is always the best way sir…" she said flashing another smile.

**~Yours, Mine and Ours~**

Kanata sat at the couch inside his more than a little extravagant room, tapping his feet impatiently on the carpeted floor, his suit now residing at the arm of the cushion. Sighing, he leaned back on the cushion helplessly wondering whether he would have to sleep another night in this cushion which seems so comfortable now but turns into a nightmare during the nighttime.

At the same time, he couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't simply moved into another room—after all, the Saionji Mansion comprised of Four Master Bedrooms, Five Guest Bedroom and nearly more than a dozen bathrooms.

The answer was simple—He simply never gets any sleep or even the teensy bit of relaxation in any of the other rooms.

But sleep was to take the sidelines since he had more pressing matter at hand—his wife.

Miyu stepped out of the bathroom, her blonde hair wet and sticking to her face and neck and wearing a fluffy aqua blue bathrobe. She was brushing her hair against an equally fluffy towel when Kanata got to his feet.

Miyu practically jumped in surprise, going, "Kanata! When did you get here?"

"I have some explaining to do".

Miyu raised her eyebrows and then as realization hit her, her face relaxed and the first signs of possible sadness and maybe even fear started to surface.

"It's about the photo?"

Kanata cleared his throat and nodded his head gravely.

Miyu pursed her lips and slowly sat down at the bed, her eyes almost unfocussed. She clutched the towel possibly for support and constantly tried to adjust a particular strand of her hair which kept poking at her cheek.

"Her name's Akira," Kanata started, walking slowly towards her but stopped at a considerable distance from her, "Akira Kijoyu…"

Miyu said nothing.

Breathing out nervously, Kanata continued, "The law firm in which she works, are our legal advisors…"

Miyu glanced into his eyes, almost coldly.

That was when Kanata wondered whether this was how all of his employees felt when they try to explain something to him.

"At that time, the company was intending on buying out a smaller firm in Osaka," Kanata explained, "and… well, as we started seeing each other at the office more often, we started _seeing _each other…"

Miyu nodded knowingly. Kanata gave her a calculating look, trying to figure out what exactly she was thinking right at this moment.

"Romantically…" muttered the blonde under her breath.

"Yea," Kanata said in a strained voice and continued, "We were dating for about half-a-year maybe…"

"And you broke up _how_?" asked Miyu, looking directly into his eyes.

Kanata forced himself not to smile. People rarely ever look into his eyes while asking a question. And those people had been mostly his teachers back in school.

"She's basically an ambitious woman," Kanata said, reliving the little conversation he had had with the wife to his English Professor back at school and also a family friend, Vivian Foster nearly half-a-year ago.

"_She's not what you think she is, son…" Foster had said. _

_Kanata hadn't said a word. Just then, Foster's cell phone began to ring. Looking at the name of the caller, Vivian sighed and placing her mobile on the coffee table, put it on speaker._

"_Akira…?"_

"_Vivian!" Akira's voice could be heard crystal clear, "wait till you hear this…"_

"_Yes," said Foster, her face grim but her voice sounding warm nonetheless, "I'm all ears…"_

"_But before that, tell me… the partnership opening to be held in the next few months… where am I in that list?"_

_Kanata got to a straighter posture. Sensing that they were getting to the target, Vivian pursed her lips and then said, "I'm not sure honey… Yamaguchi and Hihara are at top though…"_

"_And I'm goanna bring them down…"_

_Vivian didn't look at Kanata but she knew that he sensed where this conversation was headed. _

"_How exactly…?"_

"_What if I get a more permanent agreement with the Saionji Companies?"_

"_What?"_

"_What if I told you that I could get us clients from within the Saionji Companies Circle?"_

"_You mean all of its branches and allies all over the world?" asked Vivian, almost dumbstruck._

_Kanata slumped back on the couch, a weird look on his face which could easily be deciphered as nausea._

"_How do you plan on doing that?" asked Vivian, "I know you're dating the Managing Director and all… but…do you think Mr. Saionji will allow for this?"_

_[Obviously, nobody knows of the other way Vivian Foster and Kanata Saionji are connected.]_

"_As a girlfriend," said Akira slowly, "doing this would be completely impossible…"_

"_You mean…" started Vivian, "he __**proposed?"**_

_At this point, the older woman looked at the brunet almost disbelievingly to which the brunet slowly shook his head._

"_Not yet," said Kijoyu's voice from the phone, as though acknowledging it, "but it's about time…"_

"_Within six months of dating?" asked Vivian._

"_I have my ways," said Akira._

"What _ways_…?" asked Miyu, curiously.

Kanata looked away, a small tinge of crimson caressing his cheeks as the multi-millionaire blushed in embarrassment.

"Fortune teller…" he murmured under his breath.

Sure that she had misheard what he husband just said, Miyu said almost incredulously, "I beg your pardon?"

Taking a long breath, Kanata turned to face her and licking his lips lightly repeated, a bit more firmly but still unsure of what reaction he was going to get, "a fortune teller…"

Miyu frowned.

That was by far the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard escaping the lips of her amber-eyed brunet husband.

"What do you mean?" asked Miyu and Kanata could almost taste the slight hint of skepticism in her voice. This was the very reason why he had refused to disclose this information to anybody (even his father and Pierre) till now.

However he was surprised to notice he was only a little bit awkward and embarrassed about sharing this little insecurity with the woman who was now carrying the sole heir to the Saionji Family's vast fortune.

"Well," he said sighing lightly, "Long story short, I bumped into this fortune teller or maybe some old gypsy hag who said…"

He paused as if for dramatic effect, which was indeed the last thing on his mind. He simply didn't know how to put it into words. It had seemed so surreal and yet he had taken it to heart and had rushed into a stupid judgment of buying an expensive engagement ring, which now lay lazily in his wardrobe among many other nonessential accessories.

"Said what…?" enquired Miyu, a look of eagerness now filling her emerald eyes, "What did she say…?"

Kanata closed his eyes and then replied opening them again, "_Wedlock will mend loose ends… a woman in white will bring the family close…"_

Kanata breathed out and looked almost sheepishly at the blonde sitting beside him, wondering how hard this was going to hit his already damaged image of family insecurity.

However, he was surprised to see her smile at him.

"It's not f-funny," Kanata surprised himself with the stutter but, what can the poor guy do…? His wife's smile is just too enchanting to land him in even more embarrassing situations for him.

"I don't think it's funny Kanata," she said and Kanata sensed the relief that was spreading through her voice.

They sat there, looking at each other for a whole ten minutes before Miyu's smile turned to a beam when she said "I think that fortune teller might be right…"

"What…?"

She placed her hand softly on his cheek and Kanata was slightly overwhelmed by the warmth that she was giving him. He wondered who had been the last person who had been able to give him this much warmth, this much security with just a mere touch…

The answer was simple…

His mother…

"Maybe a wedding _is _going to get you and your father back together," she said, her hand slowly following a strand of his brunet hair.

It took less than a moment for Kanata to realize what she meant. He smiled as he realized that there was a fair chance for that. If _only _his dad would talk to Miyu for even a few minutes, he'd realize what he's missing here.

After another minute to staring into each other, Kanata said almost bluntly, "I don't wanna sleep on the couch…"

Miyu looked puzzled for a moment and then the next said, "I think there are _three _other Master-Bedrooms in this _huge _house of yours…"

"You don't want the servants to think we are having a fight," Kanata replied, a smirk threatening to make its debut and his hand finding hers which was now busy playing with a strand of his hair.

Miyu smiled as well and said lightly, "I think Mr. Saionji it _would _be better if you took another room today…"

Kanata stared into her eyes, hoping she would crack but she remained solid. Sighing lightly, he let go of her hand which landing lightly on the bed. Her smile faded a little at the sight of him probably giving up.

"Fine…" he said, raising his arms in defeat, "I'll find myself another room…"

Miyu's smile looked a little stiff now but she didn't say anything.

He got to his feet but almost at once sat back down and turned to her with a serious look in his eyes.

"By the way," he said seriously, "the kiss in the photograph…"

Miyu looked away lightly.

"I didn't kiss her," Kanata said at once, wishing there was way to tell this without inclining the fact that he hadn't actually _refused _it either.

Miyu nodded knowingly.

"Yea…" said Kanata more to himself than to her, obviously spoiling every chance he had had in staying in the bedroom with her, "and…"

Miyu looked at him, wondering what else he was going to say.

Kanata looked directly into those electrifying emerald orbs of hers and said taking a short breath, "that vermin was wrong… there's absolutely _nothing _wrong with you Miyu…"

Miyu realized that Kanata was talking about Mizuki's outburst on how it was probably Miyu's fault why the guys in her life always tend to stray away from her.

"Any guy would be lucky to have you," said Kanata.

Miyu smiled and said, "That's a little cliché, don't you think…? I expect something more _original _from you Mr. Saionji"

Kanata looked a little taken aback at her response but regaining his composure, gave her one of his rare but _very effective _smiles as he said, leaning towards her, "how about this…"

He kissed her softly and whispered on her lips, "I believe I have made the most inexcusable crime known to guys in this world by grasping you away all to myself…"

Miyu's smile widened as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him gently on his lips.

In between the kisses that were starting to get more heated and rapid, Kanata asked, "Do you _still _want me to go to a different room?"

Miyu gave him another smile.

**End Chapter 16**

**A/N: **_Okay… I'm seriously not sure how this chapter turned out this way… it was all too sudden. Hope you enjoyed it though… Please review… :)_

"_The hunger for love is much more difficult to remove than the hunger for bread"_


	17. Unexpected Arrival

I wanna dedicate this chapter to **Chocóangel **who's been such a good friend and one of the best I've gotten to know through Fanfiction.

And a message to **Alishiya**- Yup… Vivian Foster was based on the Foster from **Lie To Me***. But that Foster is actually Gillian Foster. She's amazing and so is that show…

Now for the story –

**Yours, Mine and Ours**

The twenty-five year old Managing Director and the only standing heir to the Saionji fortune, Kanata Saionji entered the conference room where the Marketing Department (Beverages Division) was already present and waiting for the young entrepreneur.

Every one of the person sitting inside the well air-conditioned room, stood up at once, nervous as to when their boss might start yelling his head off at them all at how bad they were doing their job. The routine never changes.

But today however, everything was different.

"Good morning…" greeted the brunet as he motioned them all to take their seats.

Everybody sat down with a questioning look in their eyes. When was the last time he actually greeted them normally…? Nobody could remember…

"I called in a meeting to discuss new marketing tactics for our beverage products," the brunet informed them, his face returning to its serious and enigmatic complexion, "because of competition from a particular brand, our revenue from beverages have fallen by 13% in the last week alone…"

Everybody knew what brand he was talking about but that was least of their worries. They had no idea that they were called here for discussing new marketing decisions…! They simply thought that he was going to shout at them for the fall in revenue.

Kanata looked around the room and he could almost taste the nervousness that they were emitting. He wondered for the first time why he had created this much fear among his staff like this. He also wondered with a small smile _why_ he was actually wondering something he hadn't thought or cared about all these years.

He knew why…

"Honestly," Kanata said in an exasperated tone, a small smirk playing along his lips, "I've tasted the other one and frankly, it seriously tasted like crap…"

Ai Higuchi giggled whereas everybody else in the room was taken aback in surprise.

"The only thing they have and we don't is mind-blogging marketing technique," he continued, "Have you guys _seen _their ad…?"

Everybody blinked.

What happened to their boss?

"Now," Kanata clapped his hands and rubbed them lightly as though he was getting ready to carry a log of wood, "this is a brain-storm meeting… I need ideas…"

The entire marketing division looked at each other, confused.

Finally, the young copywriter raised his hand with a nervous smile and he said, "Sir, I have an idea…"

"I'm all ears," said Kanata, his smirk still in place.

**Chapter 17**

**Unexpected Arrival**

Miyu liked the new house.

It was not like the huge Saionji Manor but it still had its own exquisite style. It took less than an hour to tour the pent-house and finally come to the conclusion that _this _was going to be her home.

The pent-house overlooked the beach and it had its own pool. There were three bedrooms and only one had an attached bathroom. It had a living room with glass walls which had an amazing view of the beach. The kitchen was neatly furnished but Miyu quickly noticed that it hadn't been used since the day it was bought.

The dining room came as a surprise…

…Because there _was _no dining room.

Miyu sighed as she dropped on the comfortable couch in the living room and leaned her head back.

A nightmare was the reason that she was in this beautiful little house.

She still remembered it vividly.

In the dream she was roaming through the Saionji Manor, calling out Kanata's name but there had been no response. The entire manor had been devoid of any living soul. Suddenly, with tears rolling down her cheek, she looked down at her stomach and it was flat.

She had woken up screaming and Kanata had rushed to the bed, scared at what could've happened. She held onto him for god knows how long before finally telling him about the empty house and her babies gone.

In the middle of the night, Kanata decided to move.

And in the morning, he brought her here.

"Beautiful house, isn't it?" Miyu heard Pierre say as he stood at her side, looking calmly out the glass walls and at the clear sea as the waves gently brushed against the beach.

Miyu smiled in response.

She had to agree obviously.

It was indeed a beautiful house.

"This was built out of Master Kanata's own savings," Pierre said lightly as he sat down beside his Master's wife, a look of adoration evident in his deep blue eyes.

Miyu looked at him questioningly.

Pierre smiled as he said, "Master Kanata works for his father," his smile dropped as he continued, "I bet he never told you that…"

Miyu frowned.

"He's being paid by his father to work," he continued, "on the insistence of his father of course".

"Kanata's father forced him to be in his payroll?" asked Miyu, confused.

"Exactly," said Pierre sighing as he got to his feet, "Master Kanata didn't need the money of course but he was enraged that his father considered him as any other person".

"What did he do?"

"That was when he got his seventy-five Armani suits, five dozen Raymond and nearly a hundred different ties etcetera, etcetera," Pierre chuckled, "obviously Master Saionji paid for the lot since Master Kanata was still twenty-one".

"Did Kanata always want work at the company?"

The question came before she could stop herself.

"Well he…"

"That's enough Pierre," the brunet's sharp voice rang as he entered the living room, an annoyed look about him.

Pierre was on his feet in a swift motion.

"I apologize, sir," he said, bowing lightly.

Kanata gave both his wife and his caretaker a cold look before heading to his room and locking it behind him.

Miyu got to her feet and still a little bit confused as to the sudden change in the lad's demeanor, asked the aged butler, "What was all that about?"

Pierre shrugged before heading to the kitchen to start work on the night's dinner leaving the blonde to stare at the closed door to her husband's bedroom.

**Yours, Mine and Ours**

That night's dinner was spent in silence. Miyu found it pretty funny that they were having dinner at the comfort of their living room couch but it still kinda bothered her. For one, she already stained the half-white couch with drops of mustard and ketchup that spilled out of her Mexican Chiles en Nogada. If that wasn't embarrassing enough before the man who ate with even less dignity than her but still kept his side of the couch spot-free, she also ended up burping every time she tried to drink the soft drink that the brunet seemed to disapprove of so badly.

'Burp'

A soft chuckle finally escaped the brunet's lips as his wife burped for the twelfth time that evening. Sure, he was _counting. _

"They probably don't like it either," Miyu mumbled under her breath.

It didn't miss the brunet's sharp ears and he had to stifle another chuckle at her thoughts. Miyu smiled as she glanced over at Kanata, his lips curved a little forming one of the most handsome smiles she had ever seen on anybody.

"So, how was your day?" Miyu asked lightly, taking another bite of her delicious Nogada.

Kanata frowned, probably wondering what to answer for he was never bombarded with such a question before.

"Fair," he said almost questioningly.

It was Miyu's turn to chuckle now.

"That's not enough Mr. Saionji," she said playfully, "tell me more…"

Kanata raised an eyebrow, not quite sure as to what she wants him to answer.

"Had a meeting," he said off-handedly.

Miyu sighed.

"What…?" asked Kanata, looking a little offended.

Miyu took a deep breath and with a smile said, looking elsewhere, "my day was pretty boring today. I rarely had anything to do… Pierre and the moving guys took care of everything… I simply moved from one room to another, looking at everything…," she turned to face the brunet and finished, "you have a very beautiful home here Kanata…"

Kanata looked into her eyes and found himself getting lost in the intensity with which she was giving him a granting him a beautiful smile.

"I…"

"Yea?" asked Miyu, her smile widening.

"I can't narrate my day like that," said Kanata, scratching the back of his head lightly.

Miyu leaned forward and giving him another smile said in almost a whisper, "I know…"

Kanata stared at her, his insides churning almost painfully giving him shivers. He couldn't understand why he was feeling like a geeky teenager who got noticed for the first time by the most beautiful girl in school.

Kanata noticed the way her eyes were steady and consoling every time she looked at him. He also noticed the way her lips were almost always curved upwards whenever she talks to him. He also started to notice the way _his _lips were starting to curve up whenever he sees her smile.

In his defense however, her smiles are pretty infectious.

"Kanata…"

Kanata's heart did a double-take at her voice. When has his heart _ever _done that before?

"Kanata…" the sound of her voice a little changed.

Maybe it was the slight quiver of nerves in her tone that caught Kanata's attention back to earth for he asked, sitting bolt upright, "what?"

"I _think _there's someone at the pool," she said slightly, edging closer to him and making a grab for the sleeve of his shirt.

Kanata frowned.

_What..?_

But then he saw it as well.

A shadow was moving along the edges of the pool. It was barely visible in the darkness of the night. Kanata motioned Miyu to keep silence as he placed his plate gently on the coffee-table before tip-toeing to the glass walls to the living room. The little light that fell on pool was not visible to catch this trespasser but it was just enough to get his target spot-on.

Kanata rolled up his sleeves and with his eyes sharp and his arms at the ready (did I mention that he was once a kick-boxer back at school?), motioned Miyu to turn on the pool lights at his signal.

When he saw the shadow bend a little toward the pool, he nodded to Miyu and the second he jumped by the pool, the lights came on and with little effort, the trespasser fell into the pool.

"Holy shit..!" Kanata cursed as he recognized the Armani suit wearing bald man.

"Oh my god, are you okay Kanata?" Miyu rushed to him at once, wondering if he got hurt.

"Jesus Christ Kanata!" a gushed up voice of the trespasser was heard as he struggled to get out of the pool.

Kanata stood frozen as the man finally got himself out of the pool.

"Holy mother of god," the man said now starting to crack a smile, "did you just try to kill me back there…?"

Miyu frowned, wondering who on earth this man is.

"Hey to you too Dad…" Kanata said through clenched teeth.

**End Chapter 17**

**A/N: **_So... what did you guys think? I thought I did fairly okay but I wanna know what you guys think…_

_So do review… _

"_**Love is like a puzzle. When you're in love, all the pieces fit but when your heart gets broken, it takes a while to get everything back together"**_


	18. Coffee, Questions and Options

**Yours, Mine and Ours**

_I want to dedicate this chapter to all the victims of that perilous Earthquake & Tsunami that hit Japan a few days back and would like all of the readers to spend twenty seconds praying for those who are no longer with us because of this calamity and also pray that nothing like this should happen again._

**Chapter 18**

**Coffee, Questions and Options**

The wisps of smoke from the steaming mug of Italian coffee began to move in circular movements as Miyu Kouzuki slowly circled the hot beverage with the small spoon, blending two extra blocks of sugar to it.

Miyu sighed as she sat alone on the couch which had nestled the couple only twenty minutes ago. She looked sideways at the glass walls which held a clear view of the swimming pool outside and eyed her husband and his father as they stood nearly five feet apart.

She could not catch their conversation or even a part of it.

Miyu wondered whether the two were discussing about her.

Her inner query was answered the moment the older Saionji turned and gave her a look that clearly screamed that he was not happy at her presence.

As she watched, her father-in-law marched away from his son and passing a steely glare at her, moved into the spare bedroom which she had been hoping of occupying.

She sat there wondering whether it was okay to let him go and settle himself in a room which already held all those pregnancy books and clothing of hers. She turned and found herself staring at the brunet who was standing at the glass door, glaring at the floor, his face unreadable.

With little strain, Miyu got to her feet and walked over to the motionless auburn-eyed millionaire. She hesitated for a minute before placing her hand gently on his shoulder, concern evident in those mesmeric emerald orbs of hers.

At her touch, Kanata slowly turned and with a swift movement, his hand reached for his eye but for once, Miyu was too quick for him as she grabbed his wrist and slowly but gently rubbed away the tiny drop of tear that had made its way to the edges of the brunet's right eye.

"Just for the record," Kanata's voice sounded hoarse and stiff, "I was _not _crying…"

Miyu smiled before replying as she gently caressed his cold cheek, "I know…"

**Yours, Mine and Ours**

Kanata woke up the next morning feeling queasy and uncomfortable as though something inevitable was going to happen that day. Then in one fleeting second he remembered the events of last night and cursed under his breath.

He got to a sitting position on the bed and glanced sideways at his serenely sleeping wife. He stared at her for an entire moment before getting to his feet and slowly paced to the bathroom.

As he brushed, he recounted the events of last night.

His father's words were still ringing in his ears.

"_I don't understand Kanata… what is wrong with you? What happened to you?"_

_Kanata had remained motionless, not one thought crossing through his head as he stared at his dad after such a long time, wearing a thick bathrobe and a towel over his shoulder._

"_She has you move into this house? What about the Mansion? Huh? __**That's **__our home…"_

Kanata splashed cold water on his face and breathed heavily, his hands now at the rim of the wash basin.

After drying his face, Kanata headed toward the kitchen for a cup of coffee mainly to clear his head and think about what he was going to do next.

He hadn't expected his dad to stay. He really thought that he would drive to the Mansion and stay there. He had never really appreciated this house anyway as he considered it minuscule.

The brunet was surprised to find his father already seated on the living room couch, a steaming cup of coffee in hand and a newspaper propped open on the coffee table.

Eyeing the older Saionji, Kanata noiselessly moved toward the kitchen and found Pierre bustling over the counter making his dad's breakfast.

"Good Morning Master Kanata," Pierre said, even without turning.

Kanata snorted and then asked, "can I get some coffee Pierre?"

"Of course sir," Pierre said and with skilled movements, provided Kanata with a steaming cup of coffee with two blocks of sugar and four spoons of milk, just the way Kanata likes his morning coffee.

As he walked out of the kitchen and the living room came into view, Kanata debated whether it would be wise to share the couch with his dad or just return to the room and have the coffee in his bed.

But he hadn't even been considering his options for two seconds when his father called, "Kanata, come here… I want to speak with you…"

Dreading whatever he was about to say, Kanata sat down at the couch, and placed his coffee next to his dad's. He wished that he didn't have the same taste as his father as he stared at the two identical cups of coffee.

"I wish your mom were here…"

Kanata frowned but didn't look up. This was a sentence that his father rarely ever used. Well, to be more precise, a sentence his father never used.

"She would know what to tell you," Hosho mumbled under his breath before sipping his coffee.

Kanata couldn't even bring himself up to drink the coffee anymore.

"Son…"

Kanata finally turned to look into those gray eyes of his dad which had failed to show warmth and concern towards him for god knows how long.

"What kind of a relationship are you in with this woman?"

Kanata frowned.

"What?" he asked.

Hosho sighed before saying, "I found her clothes and some _maternity_ books in the guest bedroom. I am lead to believe that you two were planning on sleeping in different rooms".

Kanata pushed his right hand into his already messed up hair as he leaned back on the couch, thinking.

He didn't think that she was still a little uncomfortable in sleeping with him. Annoyance began to creep through his system as he sat there, thinking about her.

"And please don't give me that crap story that you two gave to the press," Hosho's voice brought him back to earth.

"Pierre told you?" asked Kanata stiffly.

"You tell me Kanata," Hosho said trying to keep his irritation and anger at bay, "first I hear you are fooling around with that slut of a lawyer and now you are _married _to a **pregnant** woman?"

Anger slowly began to surface for the brunet with every word that the older Saionji uttered.

"Who knows whether she was a teacher or an artist of even a whore for that matter?"

"That's it dad!"

Kanata was on his feet, his face red with maddening anger.

"If you are goanna say another word wrong about my wife, I suggest you to get out of my house!" he found himself shouting and was not at all surprised that his father flinched at his words.

"Kanata…?" he slowly got to his feet, unable to believe his words.

"I've put up with your shit all my life… and I'm not five anymore dad for you to tell me what to do and what not to do! This is my life… I have every right to fool around with any slut I desire and to marry any woman I want! Understand?"

Hosho blinked as the steaming brunet began to move.

But Kanata turned almost at once within a step.

"And **yes **dad**!** I wish mom were here too… cause unlike you dad, she would understand… no… unlike you dad, she would listen… and unlike you, she would give me a chance to voice out what I'm feeling… damn it dad! Do you know that this situation I'm in which you call a mess is mainly because I was mad at you…?"

Hosho collapsed on the couch, plainly confused as Kanata marched into his room and within second stormed out of the house, fully dressed.

When Pierre arrived carrying a platter holding his breakfast, Hosho said, "Kanata has changed…"

Pierre breathed lightly before placing the platter on the coffee table and stood to his full height, his eyes mirroring skepticism.

"Yes sir, Master Kanata has indeed changed".

"It's cause of her," Hosho said angrily but Pierre cut through.

"Pardon me for saying this sir but I personally like the Mistress and like Master Kanata said," Pierre said lightly, "I don't think I can stand and watch you insult her sir…"

"What..?" exclaimed Hosho, angrily, "you too…? She has you all spinning around her little finger!"

Pierre sighed.

"Master Kanata has changed for the better because of the Mistress," he said lightly.

"Better?" asked Hosho irritated, "how is shouting at his own father _better?"_

"Better because finally he was able to voice out what he is feeling sir," Pierre said calmly, "you do realize that Master Kanata has never really voiced his anger or disappointment toward you…"

"I did not forget his sudden shopping spree when he turned twenty one, Pierre" Hosho snapped.

"You are simply amplifying my point sir," Pierre said, "he has never **voiced **out anything… he has never been able to **tell **anybody what he was feeling and what he exactly wants…"

"And you're saying that all this changed cause of her?" asked Hosho, irritation still evident in his eyes.

Pierre took a short breath before replying, "After a long time someone cared for the Master, Sir."

With that Pierre left to the kitchen, leaving the older Saionji in his own spiraling thoughts.

**Yours, Mine and Ours**

Miyu was beyond herself with anger that both her husband and Pierre had left her alone in the house with her father-in-law who obviously was not concealing his distaste over her.

She poked her head out of the bedroom as the first traces of hunger began to surface for the blonde.

"Do you mind joining me for a moment?"

The request caught the young blonde by surprise. She gulped lightly and walked toward Hosho who made his way to the pool again, his hands behind his back and a thoughtful look in his aged eyes.

"Who are you?"

Miyu stood there, weighing her words. That was indeed an odd question but she knew that the man standing in front of her knew very little about his own son so it would be better to tell him clearly about them.

"I'm Miyu…" she said but before she could continue he cut across sharply.

"Miyu what?" he asked.

Miyu smiled before replying, "Saionji".

Hosho looked at the smiling blonde standing before him. He didn't know how and why but the anger and irritation he seemed to have a few minutes back started to slowly ebb away as he looked at her smiling.

"Before that?" Hosho was surprised how delicate his own words sounded. He couldn't remember the last time they had been soft.

"Kouzuki," Miyu replied, her smile still intact.

Hosho measured his words before he asked her his next question.

"If you don't mind me asking, what relationship do you and my son share?"

Miyu wondered whether this was the same guy who had shouted at Kanata only the night before. He seems so gentle, she thought.

"He's my husband," Miyu replied simply.

Hosho sighed.

"Why?"

Miyu gulped and stared at the floor.

_Why…?_

He was asking why they were married.

The answer is pretty simple.

Miyu took a deep breath before replying, "Because sir, your son did not want to become a father before becoming a husband".

Miyu could tell that he already knew that they were married because of that reason but she didn't tell anything. She just wanted to provide with answers for any questions he had for them.

"I would've never believed that my son would impregnate a girl before marriage…" Hosho muttered under his breath, shaking his head, "even when he was in high school, I never remember him bringing a girl home…"

A small smile crept along Miyu's lips as her thoughts drifted to a seventeen year old Kanata, wondering what he had been like back then.

"Even then," Hosho said, "there are other ways… marriage was not the only option…"

Miyu nodded mechanically. Yes, she knew that. She had even given the brunet that option.

"Besides, I bet you two weren't even close to acquaintances when you got married".

For Miyu, that stung a bit. That was the honest truth, but still…

"Why…? Why marriage…?"

Miyu smiled and replied, "I really don't know the answer to that question…"

Hosho stared.

"When he suggested marriage, I didn't back out. I didn't want to kill the baby… and I was afraid to raise it alone…"

Hosho could sense that tears had started to form in those emerald irises of hers, making an even more mesmeric effect.

"I didn't want to take any decisions… I was too scared…"

Miyu wiped away the single tear that had slid down along her cheek but her smile was still intact.

"I'm not even sure why I'm crying…" she said in a sort of apology.

"So he was the one who suggested marriage?"

Miyu nodded and added at once, "He's a guy who has a lot of stupid and sometimes plain silly philosophies to his life…"

Hosho sighed before muttering under his breath, "I know…"

The two stood in silence for an entire minute.

"Can I ask you something?"

Miyu looked a little surprised mainly because he had already asked a lot of questions. Wondering what question he was going to ask next, she said, "Sure…"

Hosho took a short breath before asking lightly, "Do you love my son?"

**End Chapter 18**

**A/N: **_How was it? It was supposed to be longer but I really wanted to update today… so… hope you liked it…_

_**Please do review… **_

"_Live as lover or leave as stranger. But never try to be a friend of the one you love. Cos it's better to kill your heart once than stabbing it daily..."_


	19. All It Takes Are Three Words

**Yours, Mine and Ours**

**Chapter 19**

**All It Takes Are Three Words**

That night dinner at the Saionji beach house was spent in silence.

Even Pierre was a little bit surprised that even the Mistress was not uttering a word at the Dinner table when she's usually so vibrant and cheerful.

Pierre's sharp yet warm eyes first eyed the Senior Master Saionji. He was surprisingly smiling to himself which made him wonder if he was, to quote his own words, "spinning around her little finger". It didn't need a genius to realize that the entire Saionji Household has a latent soft spot for the young blonde.

His eyes then moved to the Mistress who was busy emptying her soup, her head bowed and not a single sound escaping from her. Pierre was certain that the Mistress appeared a little crimson and wondered what could've happened. He was still trying to decipher the expression that she had had on her face when Pierre saw her and the elder Saionji through the glass window, discussing something.

It appeared as though the older Saionji had asked her something serious.

"Pass the salt Pierre," the young master's voice sounded shrill and domineering in that silent atmosphere.

Before Pierre could make heed to his demand, Miyu passed him the small salt holder which was nearest to her. The brunet got to his feet at once and left the dinner table, a cold look in his eyes and a steely demeanor about him.

The blonde looked visibly hurt but pursed her lips and returned to her soup.

Even the elder Saionji was a little bit surprised by his son's actions but didn't dare to utter a word as he wordlessly continued his dinner.

Pierre sighed, wondering what could've gone wrong now.

**Yours, Mine and Ours**

"Damn it!" Kanata kicked the edge of his bed and sat down on it, clutching his head. His soft and smooth brunet locks were protruding through the gaps between his fingers as he sat there, his eyes boring into the clear marble floor, his mind elsewhere.

He couldn't understand why he was this irritated.

True, he was mad at his father but why was he this annoyed when he sees _her_?

"Ugh!" he cursed as he landed on his back on that feather soft bed, his hands pillowing his head.

He stared at the roof.

Thoughts of how he had stood up to his father began to cruise through his head. He remembered every line, every word that they shared that same morning. As far as he could remember, this was the first time that he had raised his voice and practically threatened to throw him out of the house.

He didn't have to think for more than two seconds to understand what changed him… no… to understand _who _changed him.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

Was it just him…?

Was he the only one who…?

"Kanata…?"

Kanata's eyes popped open but he didn't bother to get up at the voice of hers calling out to him.

"Why are you mad at me?" she asked, her voice quivering lightly.

Kanata lay there still for a few seconds after which, he got to a sitting position and gave her a cold glare but it didn't last long since he saw how delicate she looked. His protective instincts toward her kicked in at once.

She looked at him for a second before tears suddenly flowed down her cheek, almost instantaneously.

"He-ey..." Kanata's voice quivered lightly as she sat down at the edge of the bed, her face covered with her hands.

"W-what d-d-did I do…? Hah?" she asked through her sobs, shaking lightly cause of the nervous breakdown she was facing.

Kanata nervously extended his hand toward her, wondering why he was suddenly feeling this anxious despite being her husband and all that.

"_..I am lead to believe that you two were planning on sleeping in different rooms"._

Kanata withdrew his hand at once as his dad's voice echoed inside his head. He turned away from her, his face flushing with irritation as he pushed his fist into the bed, feeling the need to punch something right now cause of the stung sensation that he was feeling inside his chest.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath as he pushed his hand into his brunet locks.

The couple was like that for another entire ten minutes before the blonde finally decided to control her tears and got to her feet. She walked to the brunet, who had his face turned away from her.

She hiccupped and looked down at him, her face red from all the crying.

He looked up at her, his face also crimson from embarrassment and fury.

"I'm sorry I made you angry," she apologized, sniffing lightly, "Please don't ignore me, Kanata".

Kanata placed a hand over the lower part of his face, trying to hide the blush that had crept to his cheeks.

"I hate not talking to you properly," she said.

Kanata sighed and then without much of a warning, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a warm hug, shocking the living daylights out of his wife.

"K-Kanata?" she stuttered as he hugged her tightly, his face buried into her hair.

Miyu felt the fast thumping of her own heart matching that of the brunet who was hugging her. Slowly, she hugged him back and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth that he was giving her, wishing that it would always be like this forever.

"I don't care even if you don't feel the same way," Kanata whispered, still hugging her with his eyes closed tightly.

Miyu opened her eyes, confusion evident in those emerald orbs of hers.

"K-Kanata…?"

"I love you," he whispered, his voice cracking lightly.

Miyu's heart thumped even faster, but this time with happiness like she's never experienced before. But suddenly she needed to see Kanata's face at once. She wanted to see what his expression was at that moment.

She pulled away from him a little so that they came face to face, with not more than an inch gap between their faces.

Kanata darted his eyes away from the blonde, his face completely red after all he had never ever told anyone those three words. After all, the only other woman whom he had loved is long dead and gone before he even knew what "I love you" meant.

"Ka…Kanata…" she whispered his name, wanting to look into his eyes when she gives her answer.

Kanata nervously looked into her eyes and his eyes grew wide at that astounding smile that she was giving him. He knew what she wanted to tell him even before she uttered the first word.

But as he expected her to say it, she lunged forward and kissed him.

Although initially caught by surprise, Kanata recovered soon enough and kissed her back, grazing her cheeks with his hands.

"I love you too," she whispered, her lips touching his even as she said it.

Kanata smiled as he continued to kiss her.

Those two content in their own little world, did not know that both were wishing that time would stop at exactly the same moment.

But little did they know that they were never meant to be.

**End Chapter 19**

**A/N: **_I know that this is seriously dead short but I wanted to upload this as a "Come Back Soon" present to my friends who are leaving tomorrow._

"_**It's better to be lonely than to get closer to someone... Because feeling of being lonely is better than the feeling of missing our dear ones"**_


	20. Season II : Prologue

**Yours, Mine and Ours**

**Season II**

**Prologue**

I rushed past building after building, turning the last corner and finally relief spread throughout my body as the first sign of my School building came into view. I didn't have to look at my watch to know that I was late…

I slipped in just as the main gates began to close. After a hurried apology to the professor stationed at the gates to corner late comers, I ran the long road that led to the School Building.

Not wanting to waste any more time, instead of going into the building, I ran along the outer area, making a mental count of the number of classes I was passing. I stopped right outside the window to that class and hesitating a bit, opened the window slowly.

The Homeroom teacher was yet to come so I slowly climbed the window and was about to jump into the class when a shrill voice behind me paralyzed me to the ground.

"Shouta Kouzuki!"

Yep! That's me…

I slowly jumped back on the ground and turned to face my own mother as she stood before me, menacingly.

"Hey mum," I said, trying to brave a smile, "I was just about to jump in to come see you…"

"Who is it Miyu?" came a voice from behind my 34 year old blonde mother and there appeared the beautiful English professor, I think her name was something like Harana or Karina or something.

"It's nothing Catherine," same my mum with a smile and then turning to me asked in a shrill voice, "why aren't you in class?"

I took a deep breath and said with as much a look of innocence as I could muster and said with a heavenly smile that I learnt from a soap opera that she watches at night, "You forgot your lunch mother, and I know that you wouldn't eat anything from the cafeteria… So I brought your lunch for you, mother…"

I extended a packed bento before her, with that smile still in place.

"Awww…" cooed the English teacher.

'_Mission accomplished'._

My mom sighed and said to her colleague, "Okay Cathy, you just take care of my class for a while… I will be right in…"

"Now tell me, what do you want?"

I smirked. In a way my mom knows exactly what I'm thinking.

"500 Yen", I extended my open palm.

She raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms with a questioning look on her face.

"For…?" she asked, almost menacingly.

"Mom," I said with the best smile I could muster, "It's my first day at the Elementary School… I gotta at least look a bit cool…"

I shrugged my shoulders, trying to make her get my point.

Seriously, bringing rice balls in home-made lunchboxes can never be considered as cool for a guy at all. What was my mom thinking anyway?

She looked at me fiercely and then sighed.

"Sometimes, I wonder where you get that stubborn attitude from…"

I smirked, knowing I won today's battle.

"200 yen," I exclaimed as my mother placed a coin in my still open palm.

"You manage to look exactly like your father with that expression right now…" she laughed.

She stopped laughing as she saw the expression on my face _now. _She surely has a way to make me mad… especially when she brings **him **up! And especially when she say how much I'm like **him!**

"See ya after school mum," I said hurriedly and rushed towards the Elementary division of the School despite the number of times my mum kept calling me back (mostly to apologize for bringing him up, I guess).

I sighed as I sat down at an empty seat in my class.

I'm Shouta Kouzuki.

Nine years old, Ibaraki Public School, Elementary division.

I love basketball.

My mother is Miyu Kouzuki. She's one of the Home Economics teachers at the Middle School Division at the same school.

My dad…

Well, I don't know who my dad is.

But I plan to find that guy.

And when I do, I'm gonna give him the worst punch he could ever have come in contact with.

**End Prologue – Season II**

**A/N: **_heya everybody! Actually I had the worst ever writer's block on this story… even thought of dropping it. But couldn't cause I kinda love this story… So, came up with a twist… ;) Hope you guys won't kill me…_

_Please do review…_

"_**Sometimes people are Beautiful…**_

_**Not in looks, not in what they say,**_

_**Just in what they are…"**_

_**-Markus Zusak**_


	21. The Grey Area in their Story

**Yours, Mine and Ours**

**Season II**

I sat there, my palms to my side on that concrete bench and swinging my legs, obviously at ease despite the four High School seniors towering over me, an irritated look on each of their faces.

I was supposed to be scared of the lot, like expected out of an Elementary kid.

But they simply bored me.

It was the same thing again… and again… and again.

"Look here kid we will make this clear," a tall and gangly looking guys said, "Kukai likes Kouzuki-sensei…"

Geez… I'm bored already…

"So…?" I asked, my voice oozed with boredom and it was so evident even to these dimwits because their face changed at once.

"This brat…!" another one clenched his teeth and took a step towards me but the first guy stopped him.

I got to my feet and pushed my hands into my pockets and tilting my head to one side, wanting to clearly portray to these jobless guys that I've got better work to do, said "If you are done, I've gotta go…"

As they watched, I walked between them and adjusting my bag walked away and yelled on the way, "And if your _Kukai _or whatever his name is, likes my mum… ask him to tell her himself…!"

I smirked as I saw their dumbfound faces and walked away.

**Chapter 20**

**The Grey Area in Their Story**

"C'mon Miyu you can do it!" screamed a ten-year-old short-haired brunette as she egged on a middle aged blonde, as the latter was seriously engaged in what looked like a PS2 game.

The two were screaming at the television screen as the beautiful blonde continued to play, a little too enthusiastic for her age, especially towards a game.

Much too engrossed in their activity, they did not notice the front door opening nor did they notice the ten-year old man of the house come to a stand behind the two, his arms crossed across his chest, a look of pure annoyance in his sharp amber orbs.

"Oh man!" the two females present there sighed as the older blonde lost the game.

"What the hell are you two doing?" his frustrated voice made the two turn pale.

The slowly turned to meet the eyes of Shouta Kouzuki.

"Hey…" Miyu greeted her son, "You must be tired sweetie… I will bring you something to drink…"

With that she rushed away.

As Shouta's eyes followed his mum as she went into the kitchen, the brunette girl tried to escape but Shouta was a little too quick for her.

He stopped her by placing an arm before her and asked, "Why are you here…?"

She gave him her best smile but like always it didn't work at all.

"Chihiro…" his voice low and almost in a whisper, "go home…"

She scowled and pushing his arms away ran towards the door saying, "Shouta is so damn annoying!"

"I know…" muttered Shouta under his breath as he walked towards the couch and collapsed on it, still wearing his school bag.

It was the same every day. He wondered when were these useless sempais were gonna learn. They know that they can't hit him cause this "Kukai" person had warned them not to. So they use cheap tricks…

…

Like…

Bring up the topic of his Dad…

Geez…!

"Shouta…?"

He looked up at the worried expression of his mother.

He sighed.

He had to talk to her about this one day or the other.

Let it be that day then.

"Mom…"

His serious expression caught her deepest attention. With the look on her face it was clear that she had figured out what he wanted to talk about.

"Yea..?"

Shouta took a deep breath and asked, "Who the hell is my dad…?"

Her eyes turned glassy at once but she kept her face straight as she answered her son.

"_Kanata Saionji…"__ Chapter 1 – Season 1_

"His name's Kanata…"

A small smile played across her lips as she that name escaped them after so many years. She stared at the young boy sitting before her and she could almost see the guy she fell fall sitting right there in front of her.

"Kanata…?"

Miyu hesitated so Shouta dropped it and fired his next questions at once.

"Where did you guys meet? What the hell happened? Where is he now?"

Miyu took a deep breath and said, "Shouta, let it go…"

"No way!" he shouted as he got to his feet, a little too fiercely, "He abandoned you now did he? After he learned that you were pregnant…?"

"No… it's quite the contrary," she smiled, "he married me as soon as he learned that I was pregnant"

Shouta silenced.

His fury subsided.

But confusion took over.

"And…?"

"We fell in love…"

Shouta sat down because at that second he knew that his mother was seeing this "Kanata" while looking at him.

"Mom," his voice was damn serious, "you think am stupid?"

Miyu blinked, obviously confused.

"I've never seen my grandparents and every friend of yours is someone from this town, whom you met after I was born…"

She looked away.

"What happened to your old like Mom…?" he screamed, getting to his feet again, "Where are your friends..? Family…? Where the hell is KANATA?"

"Okay.., I will tell you this but please don't ask me more…"

"What..?"

"There was this bad person who sent me away saying if I stayed they would kill you…" narrated Miyu nervously, "So I had to take you away and start a brand new life…"

Shouta raised an eyebrow.

"Can't you even come up with a decent believable story?"

"Bu-but that's the truth!" protested Miyu.

"Ok but then there are a few flaws in your story…!" Shouta said, his arms on his crossed.

"Tell me".

"Why someone should ask you to disappear?"

Miyu took less than a second to answer, "Because Kanata is very much rich…"

The more he heard it the more he was sure this was some very badly cooked up story.

"You say he too was in love with you?"

"_I don't care even if you don't feel the same way… … I love you…" _

"Yes," she replied firmly.

"Okay then how come nobody came searching for you…? Especially if he was **that **rich…?" Shouta enquired, raising an eyebrow.

Miyu stared at him, silently.

"Yes…?" asked Shouta.

"Maybe they were given the information that we died…?"

Her eyes became teary again.

"And he would've believed it that easily..?"

Miyu looked away.

"Shouta, please let's stop this…"

That irritated the young brunet beyond conception. He walked up the stairs and into his room, locking it behind him.The phone in his room rang at that exact moment and with a sigh, he went and picked it up.

"Hello…?"

"_Hey Shouta…?"_ her voice on the other side sounded worried.

"What do you want Chihiro?" he dropped on his bed, the cordless phone still in his hand.

There was silence on the other side.

Shouta sighed again before saying, "Nothing happened… I just asked finally asked her…"

"_Oh…"_

More silence followed as Shouta slowly got back to his feet and stood by the window.

"_Are you okay..?"_

He opened the window and there she stood, right opposite to his window, nearly ten feet away in the building adjacent to their house.

He tried to give his best friend the best smile he could muster and waving lightly said into his phone, "Yea I think I am…"

He could almost make out her smile.

**End Chapter 20**

**P.S: **_Wow..! Am surprised myself… two stories updated two days in a row… Hmmm… something must be wrong with me ;) _

_Anyway, hope you liked reading this one…_

"_**Success introduces You to the World…**_

_**Failure introduces the World to You"**_


	22. Ai-Kami-Sama!

**Last on Yours, Mine and Ours:**

"_He abandoned you now did he? After he learned that you were pregnant…?"_

"_No… it's quite the contrary," she smiled, "he married me as soon as he learned that I was pregnant"_

"_And…?"_

"_We fell in love…"_

"_I've never seen my grandparents and every friend of yours is someone from this town, whom you met after I was born…"_

"_Where are your friends..? Family…? Where the hell is KANATA?"_

**Yours, Mine and Ours**

Miyu sighed as she placed Shouta's favorite Pumpkin Chips into the trolley. She was at the 24x7 Supermarket a block away from home shopping for the week's groceries but her mind kept wavering to the awkward conversation she had had with her ten year old kid.

It amazed her how much Shouta was beyond his years. It made her wonder if this was how the ten year old Kanata was. Everyday Shouta was growing to be more and more like his father. It scared her…

She turned a corner and saw that the market had already set up Christmas decorations for sale.

'Is it that time of the year already…' she thought as she grazed her fingers against the decorations.

"_Kanata Saionji"_

How different her life would've been if she had not met him that night…

Was it fate that brought them together…?

"_I Love You…"_

Or was it destined that they should never be together.

Miyu closed her eyes tight shut as she remembered the night she had left Kanata. It was a haunting memory.

Maybe it was best that she have moved to Osho Island… Maybe it was better she hadn't met Kanata all these years…

**Chapter 21**

"Shouta…?"

"Hmmm….?"

Chihiro looked annoyed as she asked the little brat, "Are you sure you are only ten years old?"

"Yes am sure, why do you ask?" Shouta asked as he made himself comfortable in Chihiro's huge bed which she shared with her elder sister.

"By the way where is your onee-chan…? I haven't seen her in a while…" Shouta smirked.

Chihiro eyed her best friend angrily as she sat down on her bed, her arms crossed.

"You are not normal Shouta…" she said in a small voice, "the way you speak to your mommy, your attestude…"

"You mean my attitude…" he chuckled.

"Yes and this…! How come you are so smart?" she exclaimed, "This is not normal…"

Shouta sighed and his back facing to Chihiro said, "Fine… am not normal…"

"How..?" she enquired further, getting fully atop the bed, asking his furiously, "You have two legs, two hands and one head like the rest of us…"

Taking a deep breath, "But I have only one parent… unlike the rest of you guys…"

Chihiro didn't say a word.

"It's not just that I want a papa to teach me to play basketball, ride bike… take me on speedy cars…" he muttered coming to a sitting position.

"I want a papa to take care of my mama from bullies… I want to protect her but… let's face it, I'm just a kid… the maximum I can do is hit the guys who tease my mama with small stuff…"

The two kids sat in silence for an entire minute before Chihiro exclaimed, "I know!"

"What…?" asked Shouta, wiping away a tear he didn't want his best friend to see.

"Ai-Kami-Sama will help us…!"

"Eh?" Shouta blinked.

Chihiro was excited beyond words as she started, "Azu-chan was telling me that if we pray hard to Ai-Kami-Sama, you'll get a good boyfriend…"

Shouta raised his eyebrows.

"What…?" he asked almost revolted.

She giggled and pulled him up going, "Come on Shouta…! Let's go…!"

"Wah..! Is there even such a thing as _Ai-Kami-Sama?!"_

"There is!" exclaimed an excited Chihiro, "the temple in the next block…"

Shouta looked at her amazed, "That's not Ai-Kami-Sama… That's a Church…!"

"No…!" she exclaimed, "It's Ai-Kami-Sama… then explain why in every movie, all the couples get married before him eh? It's obvious because he is the God of Love…"

Shouta sighed.

"You are such a kid… What movies are you watching?!"

**~Yours, Mine and Ours~**

"Whoa…!" exclaimed Chihiro, "it's huge…"

Shouta pulled his jacket tighter and asked in a whisper, "are we even allowed to be here…?"

"Who cares…" said Chihiro lightly as she closed the back door through which they entered, which was conveniently unlocked that night. They two entered the dark church and finally stood before the cross.

Chihiro kneeled before Jesus and clapped her hands twice before praying loudly, "Dear Ai-Kami-Sama… Please let Miyu-chan find her guy soon…"

"Not any guy!" whispered Shouta angrily as he rushed to a kneeling position beside her.

"Shush!" she glared at him and continued, "If you are not that busy, please let her find him today… Please Kami-Sama… Shouta is very scared, although he won't admit it…"

Shouta glared at her for the last remark and then sighing, clapped his hands and closing his eyes prayed, "Al though I won't agree with Chihiro, but please god… Please, help my mama… she needs you right now… please…"

The two stared hard at the idol of Jesus.

Sighing Shouta asked, "you don't really expect magical light to appear... covering the entire idol… indicating that something is going to happen… right…?"

Chihiro blushed.

Shouta got up and said, "geez Chi-chan, grow up… this is not one of your movies…"

With that the two kids left the Church.

But little did they know that even though no magical light appeared to indicate that something was going to happen… something did happen…

**~Yours, Mine and Ours~**

"That would be 2855Yen Ma'am…" smiled the young clerk at the counter.

Miyu smiled as she stretched out her debit card.

The smile on the clerk's face vanished to be replaced by an apologetic look as she said, "Am very sorry ma'am but do you think you can pay by cash…? The card reader thing has not been working for the past hour…"

Miyu sighed and checked her purse. She didn't have that much cash on hand.

Seeing this, the clerk suggested, "There's an ATM right by the corner… I'll keep your purchases on hold…"

"Oh…" Miyu was a little too tired to walk all the way to the ATM and back.

"You know what… I'll throw in a 3% discount coupon for the trouble…" the clerk said smilingly.

Miyu gave her a smile understanding that she didn't want to lose a customer.

"Okay… I'll be right back…"

Miyu walked to the ATM, muttering under her breath the extra she had to withdraw to pay for the groceries. She wondered whether it was too early to buy Shouta his Christmas present.

'Well, he has been telling about buying a bicycle… maybe I should buy him for this Christmas…'

She sighed when she realized that she had no idea how she would teach him to ride one. But on the other hand, the boy was smarter than she imagined… Who knows, he might've even learned to ride one by now.

She opened the door to the ATM with her card and saw there were already two others in there. But fortunately, the ATM centre had three machines. Just as she reached the last machine in the room, passing the two guys, the two left leaving her alone.

She sighed as she inserted her card.

The door to the ATM centre opened behind her and someone occupied the one beside her.

"Well at least she is giving me a 3% discount for paying in cash…" she muttered to herself.

"Well you do realize that they are saving 4% brokerage they have to pay to the Bank if you pay by card…"

Miyu blinked.

"Is it…?"

She turned to look at the guy who had spoken to her and her eyes widened.

The middle-aged, well-dressed brunet standing in the ATM cubicle sensed her intense gaze on him and he awkwardly turned to face her.

"Err.. Hi…?"

Miyu gasped, "Ka-Kanata?"

He frowned.

"Yea… Do I know you?"

**End Chapter 20**

_**A/N: **__Hey guys… Am back..! Finally my exams are over and am free __ And I just came across this Taiwanese Serial called "Fated to Love You". The basis of the story is the same as Yours, Mine and Ours. Just inserted that to tell you guys two things:_

_Yours, Mine and Ours is not based on that since I saw that serial just last week. _

_The serial is not that bad… You guys should check it out ;) _


	23. Past Meets Present

**YOURS, MINE AND OURS**

"Would you need anything else sir?" asked the beautiful air hostess as she leaned over the seats occupied by a middle aged brunet and his blond haired companion, in the first class.

"Another glass of vodka would be great sweetheart," smiled the blond.

As the air hostess left the two with a small blush, the blond smirked at his brunet friend and whispered, "Score…!"

The brunet, controlled his chuckles as he said, "Seiya… she is obviously new… that is surely not a **score**…"

Seiya glared at him.

"Seriously Kanata!" he said in an angry whisper, "you are such a spoil sport!"

Kanata gave him a teasing smile before looking out the small window in the plane, a different smile creeping along his lips.

"You're _that_ looking forward to going to Japan?" queried Seiya, a smile along his lips as he looked at his "boss"

Kanata leaned back on his seat comfortably and said, "Well, it's always fun to do stuff which you are not allowed to do right…?"

Seiya looked thoughtful for a moment before asking, "If you don't mind can I ask you something…?"

"Go on…"

The air hostess gave him his ordered glass of vodka and left with a smile.

Kanata shook his head as he wondered why all women seem to fall for this funny fellow.

"Dude…" started Seiya taking a sip, "I've been your Assistant for eight years now… Throughout your time in Shanghai that is…you've never once gone back to Japan even though nearly 75% of the Saionji Company assets and stuff are located in Japan…"

As he took another sip, the brunet looked out the window again, a shadow cast over his handsome face.

"And Mr. Saionji has always been strict in not letting you go to Japan…What's the deal man? Are you on the wanted list or what?"

Kanata cracked his neck knuckles as if getting ready for a battle and then pushed back his straight hair at the back of his head to show a long scar on the back of his head.

"See that…?"

Seiya blinked.

"I had an accident at Japan ten years back…"

"Oh!" gasped Seiya, "and you are still alive..! So, what's the issue…? Did you hit someone…? Are you wanted for murder?"

Kanata laughed as he shook his head and in a teasing voice said, "I wish my life had been that exciting," he took a deep breath and said, "I blacked out… I guess I was not able to handle that pain or whatever shit that doctor said… My mind blocked out the accident… But…"

"But…?"

Kanata massaged his back lightly before continuing, "My body remembers it… I still don't get it but the accident happened somewhere in June or July… But the last day I remembered was my first blackout…"

"Which is…?"

"December 25th…" Kanata leaned back on his chair, "My 25th birthday… I had drunk enough to black out that night…"

"Oh shit!" cursed Seiya, "You have selective amnesia?!"

Kanata chuckled as he asked, "Are you that smart?"

"I thought selective amnesia is pretty rare…" Seiya wondered out loud, gracefully passing through the previous comment by his boss.

Kanata smiled, "true…"

"So, what did u forget?" asked Seiya, smirking.

Kanata took a deep breath and looking out the window muttered, "I don't remember…"

Seiya's smirk vanished as he looked at the serious look held by his boss. He wondered what was going through the brunet's mind.

"Didn't anyone tell you what you forgot…?"

Kanata rubbed his forehead lightly, "They tried to… But every time I push myself to remember, I end up remembering the accident and my brain reproduces the pain I went through at the crash…"

"Ouch!"

"Yep…" sighed the brunet, "that's the reason Dad made me move to Shanghai... starting up a project there just so that I could settle there for a while…"

"So, then how come you are not going back to Tokyo but to this island…?" queried Seiya.

Kanata checked his watch before answering, "My dad said I can't go to Tokyo…"

"So…? There are plenty of other places you could rather go to, right…? As far as I read, this island holds nothing man… There is but three night clubs, five bars and six classy restaurants…And not to mention only two five star h0tel…! "

Kanata chuckled.

"What…?" asked Seiya, almost offended.

"We are gonna stay at my grandma's…"

"What…?"

**Chapter 21**

**Past Meets Present**

"Well at least she is giving me a 3% discount for paying in cash…" she muttered to herself.

"Well you do realize that they are saving 4% brokerage they have to pay to the Bank if you pay by card…"

Miyu blinked.

"Is it…?"

She turned to look at the guy who had spoken to her and her eyes widened.

The middle-aged, well-dressed brunet standing in the ATM cubicle sensed her intense gaze on him and he awkwardly turned to face her.

"Err.. Hi…?"

Miyu gasped, "Ka-Kanata?"

He frowned.

"Yea… Do I know you?"

Miyu stared at him, as if he had come right out of a dream.

"Err… No… Um… You are Kanata Saionji, right?" she asked in a hurry.

The brunet muttered something under his breath and looked obviously irritated before replying, "You are from Tokyo, are you?"

Miyu blinked.

'So, he does remember?' She wondered.

"Yea…" she said, a small smile creeping along her lips.

It was Kanata!

Kanata was standing before her.

And he looked fine.

The last time she saw him…

No! She should not think back on that awful night.

"So, I guess you know the Saionji Company then…" he muttered before turning to his machine.

Miyu simply stared at him, dumbfound.

Was this really her Kanata…?

Of course! There can't be a dozen Kanata Saionjis looking exactly the same right…?

No…

This is her Kanata…

But…

He just does not know her anymore.

She slowly eyed him. He had just inserted his card and was entering his PIN. She noticed that there was no ring on any of his fingers.

_So he's not married?_

Shit Miyu! What's wrong with you? This is not **your **Kanata anymore…! Please… You just started your life anew. Don't go through this again. You don't need this right now.

Either he seriously has forgotten you or he is just acting.

Miyu sighed.

_He isn't that great of an actor._

_Has he really forgotten me?_

_Am I that easy to forget?_

Miyu clasped her eyes tight shut. All the memories which she had restrained till now came flooding back. Every second that she had spent with him started rushing into her head.

"_I'm Kanata…"_

_"What do you want…?"_

_"I'm pregnant with your child Mr. Saionji,"_

_"Do you really think I'm going to let you destroy something that's half mine…?"_

_"What… what can… can we do…?"_

_"Let's get married"._

A tear trickled down her cheek as she turned away from the machine and now her back to the brunet who was busy re-entering his PIN for another transaction.

_"I now, pronounce you man and wife…" said the pastor cheerfully, "you may now, kiss the bride…"_

_"I guess I got you your worst present ever" _

_"What's that…?"_

_"Matrimony"_

…

_"Maybe I__am__no good…"_

_Kanata got to his knees before her and cupped her face with his hands._

_"She had no idea what she was talking about…" _

_"How would you know?"_

_He raised his eyebrows at her cockily and then leaning closer to her lips smirked and whispered on her lips, "aren't I the__only__guy who's ever done it with you?"_

_She turned a bright shade of crimson at that but said her eyes closed, "you were drunk… you wouldn't know… besides…"_

…

"_I love you…"_

"_I love you too…"_

…

Memory after memory flooded her mind.

"Hey... You ok…?"

His voice brought her back to Earth.

Miyu opened her eyes and tears slid along her cheeks as she turned to look at him, her emerald irises depicting how much she yearned for him, how badly she had missed him the past ten years…

"He-Hey… Geez are you okay…" asked Kanata, getting a little nervous.

Miyu chuckled as she realized that the brunet still is not used to her tears. It made her wonder if there was someone else in his life now.

She quickly shook that thought away before responding with her usual smile, "No, am fine…"

**~Yours, Mine and Ours~**

"No, am fine…"

Kanata blinked.

For some reason, he felt uneasy.

Seeing this unknown woman smile at him through her tears, his heart started to clench. He felt as if he has seen this before… seen her before…

"Ugh!" Kanata massaged his forehead again as he thought, "Shit! Will this pain ever go away?"

He watched as the blonde busied herself with the ATM machine again, withdrawing cash.

His phone ringed.

He picked it up and saw that it was Seiya. He sighed making a note to himself to get back his Japan number soon.

"Hello… What is it man…?" he asked hurriedly as he neared the ATM machine again, typing the amount of cash he needs.

"_What the hell is taking you so long?! I can't handle another minute with your Nana!"_

Kanata chuckled.

"Two mins Seiya… The fruits vendor won't take Visa… I had to draw some money… I can't go see my Nana without any fruits for her… She'd kill me…!"

"_Make it fast! If you don't make it in time, the old lady is gonna convince even me that I'm her grandson…!"_

Kanata smiled before he hung up.

He felt the blonde vacate her machine and head to the door.

There was something about her.

Has he seen her somewhere before…?

_Oh god…! I don't have time for this…_

As she grabbed the handle to the ATM door and her other hand towards the switch to open the door, he pressed "Yes" to the transaction for drawing cash.

The two momentarily turned to catch each other's eyes just for a second…

"_Good bye Kanata…"_

"_Who is she…?"_

…The next second…

The entire Island was plunged into darkness because of an unexpected blackout.

**End Chapter 21**

**A/N: **_**Hey guys! I'm in Mumbai tonight and its 00:40AM right now… I started writing this chapter at 10:00PM tonight… It's been a chilly night everywhere with drizzles in Chennai, heavy rain in Bangalore and a thunderous rain here in Mumbai… All in all a great day for all my friends…:P Well guys, drop in a review… this chapter was a lil unplanned and I hope you get some sorta explanation for all your reviews from the previous chapter… **_

_**Thanks…!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Kanata**_

"_The Worst thing about Sunday is knowing that tomorrow is Monday…" T_T_


End file.
